Scream Season 5
by Dallascowboysfan
Summary: The final season of the series that started it all. How will it end?
1. Chapter 1

When you hear the phone rings

(sound of a phone ringing in a house)

You know it's "SCREAM"

( A hand picks up the phone)

Sidney: Hello?

Ghostface: Hello….. Sidney…..

Music rises.

Reporter: This month will be two year anniversary of Jill Roberts murder spree.

( Kirby stands on a sidewalk watching as a trailer for stab 8 plays).

Kirby: I'm sorry Jill.

( Jill sits in a stall crying hysterically).

Jill: WHAT HAVE I DONE!

(Dewey and Steve are outside of a house. Shock is in Steve's eyes)

Steve: PLEASE TELL ME NOT THAT HOUSE!

Dewey: I'm so sorry Steve.

( Jessica runs down a hall with the ghost right behind her.)

Jessica: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

( A body bag is being loaded into the back of an ambulance. Steve looks at it with eyes filled with Anger and hatred.)

Dewey: We need to do this by the books.

Steve angrily grab his badge and his ghun and throws it at Dewey,

Steve: FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE BOOKS!

Steve angrily walks away.

( Alicia and Kirby sit in a park on a bench.)

Kirby: Do you think Jill's behind this?

Alicia: Expect the unexpected.

Kirby looks away and Alicia puts something into Kirby's water.

( Alicia and Digacinto sit in a car)

Alicia: You ready for this?

Digacinto: Let's go get famous.

They both put on Ghostface masks.

( Kirby and Steve are in a hospital. Kirby cries hysterically).

Kirby: THIS IS NEVER GOING TO END! ONE OF OUR FRIEND'S IS DEAD! MY BEST FRIEND BEHIND IT!

Steve: We'll get through this.

Kirby begins to lose her balance. Then she falls and Steve catches her.

Steve: NURSE! NURSE!

Jill and Alicia stand about 10 feet away.

Alicia: I used to think you were the master. I was wrong. I am.

Jill: Your going to pay.

Alicia and Jill walk up to each other knives in hand both ready to strike.

Cut to Black and appears.

Scream Tv series. THE FINAL SEASON


	2. Epsidoe 1 Charlie returns

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- morning

It is the first day of school for Jill. She is now a senior in high school. Her, Joshua, Kirby and Bill sit on the table eating breakfast.

Jill: Senior year. It's suppose to be the best year ever.

Kirby smirks at her.

Kirby: It is the best year ever.

Joshua: How about sophmore year is sophmore year fun?

They both look at him.

Kirby: It's okay.

Jill: She's lying it's terrible.

Joshua gives his sister the evil eye. Bill looks at his watch.

Bill: Alright you two it's getting late you need to get ready for school. Meg will kill me if you two are late.

The 3 of them stare at Bill blankly. He notices this.

Bill: What?

Jill: We're ready for school. You're the one who isn't ready for work. Your still in your pajamas.

Bill looks down and sees he's in his bathrobe. He smiles and leaves the table. The 3 kids give a little chuckle as he walks away.

Jill: He is right though Joshua. We need to get ready for school we will be late.

Joshua nods as he they both get up. Kirby also gets up.

Kirby: Mind if I get a ride to school Jill?

Jill: Kirby you graduated remember. Your not staying back like Alicia.

Kirby: I know. I have something to do at the police station.

Jill: Okay.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- morning

Steve is getting dressed for work. He looks over at the table and pictures his baby girl eating breakfast at the table. A sad face comes over Steve as he remembers that Jessica has gotten her own house. There's a knock non his front door and Steve walks over and opens it. The door opens and Brian comes into the house.

Brian: Morning.

Steve: Morning.

Brian: Just wanted to see how your holding up?

Steve: Not bad. I just miss them so much.

Brian smiles.

Brian: They're only two blocks away. You can be there in back in five minutes.

Steve: I know. It's just it's not the same thing.

Brian: By the way I was looking at the paper. Did you see who has his arraignment today?

Steve: Who?

Brian walks over and hands him the paper he had in his hand. Steve makes an angry face.

Brian: I know. You ready to get to work?

Steve: You go. I'll meet you there.

Brian: You sure?

Steve: Yes.

Brian: Okay. I'll see you there.

Brian leaves the house as Steve walks over and opens a cabinet taking out a scotch. He drinks from it.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- morning

Bill is getting ready to leave the house. When there's a knock on the door he seems confused and walks over and opens it. He is surprised about who he sees. A guy about 25 26 named brock and a girl named Parvati about the same age.

Bill: What are you two doing here?

Parvati Bill. We need to talk.

Bill let's the two into his house and takes a seat on the couch.

Bill: What can I do for you?

Brock: Our son is sick. Very sick.

Parvati: He's got kidney failure.

Bill: I'm sorry to hear that.

Parvati takes a tissue and wipes away a tear.

Brock: He is very sick. He's going to die unless he get's a kidney transplant.

Bill: That's terrible.

Brock and Parvati both nod in agreement.

Brock: Bill. I got tested. I'm not a match.

Bill: WHAT!

Parvati: He's saying he's not the biological father to my son. You.. Are.

Bill get's up from his seat.

Bill: Get out.

Parvati: Please get tested.

Bill: I'm sorry your making a mistake.

Parvati: We're not. I wish we were. I really wish we were. PLEASE! I'm not asking for anything. All I want is for you to get tested to see if you are match.

Bill: I want you both out of my house.

Parvati and brock look at Bill pleadingly but he will not have any of it. He quickly suhers them out of his house.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Jill and Joshua are walking up the steps of Woodsboro High.

Jill: Hard to believe I'm going to be ehre without Kirby.

Joshua: There's lots of other kids. Plus Alicia will be here.

Jill spots Alicia walking over to her.

Jill: Speaking of which. Later shrimp.

Jill and Alicia meet as they walk away from Joshua.

Alicia: Arewe the only two ever to attend five years of High School in this shitty little town?

Jill: Why did you fail ut anyway?

Alicia: For you. I couldn't leave my girl all alone.

Jill: Alicia maybe we shouldn't spend a lot of time together at school.

Alicia: What do you mean?

Jill: Us. You and I have a history. We should really try and stay away from each other as much as possible.

Alicia: If you say so.

Alicia walks away clearly offended. Jill eyes her nervously and walks over to her locker trying to open up it up. Somebody slowly walks up behind her sneaking up.

Boy: Miss. It's my first day can you help me find my class?

Jill: Sure. Let me just..

Jill turns around and is dumbfounded to see her Old boyfriend Owen looking at her. Owen gives her flowers that he had behind his back. Jill hugs him and kisses him.

Jill: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Owen: I go to school here now. Remember, I told you we were in this thing together.

Jill kisses Owen relieved to see him.

The bell rings behind them.,

Jill: Let's get you to class.

Cut to

INT. Courthouse- morning

Kirby is walking up the stairs of the courthouse. She waves as Brian approaches her. The two have a quick hug and take a seat at the table.

Brian: Kirby what are you doing here?

Kirby: You know why I'm here Brian.

Brian: Kirby I thought you agreed to not come to the trial.

Kirby: This isn't a trial pursay. This trial is to decide whether or not he could use insanity as an excuse for what he did.

Brian: Fine. You can stay. But your boyfriend is going to have a long talk with you after it.

Kirby smiles knowing Brian is right.

Cut to

EXT. Street- afternoon

Steve is driving his way to work. He stops at a light clearly annoyed. As he gets ready to go 3 motorcycles begin to speed by him going atleast 30 miles over the speed limit. Steve quickly goes after them with his lights flashing and they do not stop.

Steve: So it's going to be one of those days.

The 3 guys quickly speed away with Steve hot on their trail. They stop at these woods and quickly hop off of their motorcycles and run into the woods. Steve pulls in hitting the motorcycles in the process and get's out not realizing he's left his cell phone in his car.

Steve: I'm gonna take your sorry asses to jail.

Steve quickly runs after them and we focus back to the cell phone and close up on it.,

Cut to

INT. Courthouse- morning

Kirby and Brian sit in the courtroom watching a family court decision. The judge rules in favor of the mother.

Brian: You sure you want to go through with this?

Kirby: I don't have a choice. I have to face him.

Brian: Okay. I can't stand to watch.

Brian get's up and watches him go. She then turns and sees Charlie come out of a door handcuffed with two guards holding him. They take him to his seat and he takes a seat. He turns around and smiles at Kirby then winks at her. Kirby turns her head pretending not to see her. Kirby and Charlie both stand as Judge Hawthorne comes into the room.

Hawthorne: You may take your seats.

Everybody does so.

Bailiff: We will be hearing arguments on The Town of Woodsboro versus Charlie Rogers.

Hawthorne: Mr. Proescutor you may call your first witness.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Owen and Jill are walking down the hall. Jessica comes and approaches them.

Jessica: Hey you two.

Jill: Hi.

Owen: Hi.

Jessica: How''s your first day going so far?

Jill: Good.

Owen: It's only been one period. How can you have an opinion after one period?

Jill and Jessica laugh.

Jessica: By the way I bumped into Alicia seemed kind of angry. Something going on between you two?

Jill: I just told her maybe we should keep some distance.

Owen: Why?

Jessica also looks on kind of adamant.

Jessica: Yes. Why?

Jill: With everything that's happened. I want to keep a low profile here.

Jessica: You're a senior. Don't you remember what I did when I was a senior?

Jill: We had an amazing time.

Jessica: Exactly. Look, when we're here you have to show me respect because I'm an aide. However after school we go back to being friends.

The bell rings showing they're late to class. Jessica smiles at them.

Jessica: Get to class or it's detention for you two.

Owen and Jill: Yes mam.

Cut to

INT. Curtroom- morning

Kirby is watching Charlie's arraignment. On the stand is Charlie's psychiatrist Dr. Richard Kent. The proescutor is questioning him.

Prosecutor: Your telling me that you have been seeing this patient for some time?

Kent: Yes. Even before he was in jail.

Prosecutor: What would you say was his behavior?

Kent: One filled with a lot of emotional trauma and filled with lots of anger.

Prosecutor: Dr, in your honest opinion did the defendant know what he was doing when he raped that young girl.

Kent: Well normally I would say no. However, in this case he new exactly who he was going after, where he could find her. In order to find those things he had to be in the right frame of mine.

Prosecutor: So are you saying he new what he was doing?

Kent: I believe he was. Also I would testify that he new exactly what he was doing.

This gets Charlie very angry.

Charlie: YOU BASTARD YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! KILL YOU!

Hawthorne: Bailiff remove him.

Charlie tries to hide under the table as the bailiff walks over to him. The baliff is having trouble getting Charlie so he has to go deeper under the table. Kirby notices this and gets nervous.

Kirby: DON'T GO UNDER THE TABLE!

After a few more seconds a gun shot is fired. The bailiff backs up and falls to the floor. Charlie reveals the gun and shoots the other baliff before he can get off a shot. Kent remembering Charlie's threat tries to run out the door but Charlie shoots him in the back. Kirby ducks for cover. Charlie then turns to his lawyer pointing his gun directly at his head. His lawyer pleads for his life as Kirby takes out her phone quickly sending a text message.

Lawyer: Please don't kill me.

Charlie: You said it would work.

With no emotion Charlie kills him. He then hears officers running towards the courtroom. He quickly grabs the bailiffs stick and uses it to close the doors and lock them. Officers reach the door and try to kick it down to no avail.

Dewey and the other cops are hanging out the police station when Brian comes running in.

Brian: THAT BOY CHARLIE THAT RAPED KIRBY HAS TAKEN OVER THE COURTROOM! HE HAS KIRBY, JUDGE HAWTHRONE AND 5 OTHER PEOPLE HOSTAGE INCLUDING A 10 YEAR OLD GIRL!

Dewey and the offcicers get there guns and head towards the courtroom. Dewey and Smithers walk about 100 feet and are in complete silence Dewey looks over at Woodsboro High and thinks about the kids.

Dewey: Get Woodsboro High on lockdown. Nobody goes in our out. We need to keep those kids safe.

Smithers: Yes sir.

Smithers walks aways as Dewey takes out his phone and dials a number.

Cut to

INT- courtroom- simultaneous- morning

Kirby's phone rings and Charlie takes it out of her hand.

Charlie: Judge Charlie speaking.

Dewey: Charlie, this is sheriff Riley. I need to know why you're doing this.

Charlie: I'm not talking to you. I want Steve and Steve only. Him and I will duel for Kirby Reed.

Charlie hangs up the phone and Dewey looks scared. He turns towards an officer.

Dewey: Get Steve here.

Cut to

INT. Steve's car- afternoon

We now go into Steve's car and we close in on his phone as it starts to ring. More then likely a call to know that his girlfriends need his help.


	3. Episode 2 Judge Charlie

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High-morning

Jill and Owen are in Mrs. Barrett's English class. They are on lockdown and everybody is under their Desks. Jill looks very worried.

Jill: What do you think is going on?

Owen: Apparently something big happened over at the court house.

Jill looks shocked..

Jill: THE COURTHOUSE! KIRBY'S AT THE COURT HOUSE!

Everybody eyes Jill nervously. She gives each of them the evil eye.

Jill: What are you all looking at?

Everybody goes back to what they were doing. Mrs. Barrett tries to keep everybody calm.

Barrett: Don't worry kids everything will be okay.

Jill: Mrs. Barrett I need to go make sure my friend's okay.

Jill tries to leave the room but the teacher stops her.

Barrett: No I need to keep you kids safe.

Jill: Well, Mrs. Barrett I think I'll be much safer outside. Also, if there's one thing I can do it's I take care of myself.

Jill tries to plead with her but Barrett doesn't back down.

Barrett: Your not leaving.

Jill pouts but obeys. She goes back to Owen.

Owen: Don't worry babe. It's no difference it'll give us a chance to catch up.

Jill: I'm just worried about Kirby.

Owen: I'm sure she's fine. I'm sure she's with Steve and Brian right now.

Jill: You think so?

Owen: I'm positive.

Cut to

INT. courthouse- morning

Dewey watches the court doors. Where Kirby and other people are held hostage. Dewey is stressed because his deputies cannot find Steve. Smithers comes up to him.

Dewey: Report.

Smithers: We cannot find him sir. We checked his house. There's nobody who knows where he might be?

Dewey: The only person who might know that is a hostage in that room.

Smithers: What do we do?

Dewey: We keep him talking. Give time for everybody to find Steve. If we see that he's a threat we knock down the doors. However, I want everybody to come out of that room alive.

Smithers: Yes sir.

Smithers nods and walks away. Dewey gets out his phone and dials Kirby's phone. Charlie picks it up.

Charlie: Well?

Dewey: We cannot find Steve.

Charlie: What pathetic idiot of a cop am I talking to?

Dewey: This is Sheriff Riley.

Charlie: Uh Oh the sheriff? Now I'm scared.

Dewey: Look these people are innocent. Steve isn't here but I am. Whatever your issue is with Steve make it your issue with me.

Charlie: No can do. Him and I need to fight for Kirby's love.

Charlie hangs up the phone. We then simultaneously cut to Charlie inside the courtroom. He walks over and tosses Kirby's phone on the counter. He then annoyingly looks at Kirby.

Charlie: I guess your boyfriend isn't coming.

Kirby spits at him angrily.

Kirby: He'll be here.

Charlie: I don't think o. He probably ran home crying. He was probably just scared.

Kirby: Steve isn't scared of anyone. When he finds out that you have me he's going to KILL you.

Charlie: Then here is he?

Cut to

EXT. Woods- morning

Steve is sprinting after the 3 guys that were speeding by with their motorcycles. Steve is quickly gaining on the three. In order to distract Steve the 3 run different directions and Steve goes after the guy who went straight ahead. He quickly catches him and tackles him.

Man 1: YOU BASTARD!

The man tries to punch Steve but Steve blocks it and punches him hard in the stomach. He then quickly handcuffs the guy and puts him on his stomach so that he can't run away. He then runs after to try and fine one of the other guys.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- morning

Seeing that all of their children might be in danger Meghan and Bill have come home from work.

Meghan: Think they're okay?

Bill looks like he has something on his mind.

Meghan: Do you think they're okay.

Bill: I'm sure. I'm so sure all 10 of our kids are okay?

Meghan: What do you mean?

Bill: Well think about this. We have Kirby, Michelle and Joshua. Basically Jessica and Steve don't have parents in their life. They also ask for our advice in parenting because they have a daughter.

Meghan looks at him confused.

Meghan: Where did this come from?

Bill: I'm just saying.

Meghan: Look. Yes I admit that Jessica and Steve and Michelle are like other children to us. I admit that whole heartedly but they are very good to our daughter. I mean we were kids once ourselves. We could open up to other kids much easier then we could open up to adults.

Bill: I guess that is true.

Meghan: Of course it's true. However it's our job as parents to figure out whether or not they are lying.

Bill: How do we know whether or not they are lying?

Meghan: Simple. Almost everything they tell you is a lie especially with teenagers.

Cut to

INT. Courthouse-day

Charlie has now taken Judge Hawthorne's gown and is sitting on bench. Kirby looks at him with eyes filled with hatred.

Charlie: Next case. Margaret Miller versus her husband Joffrey Miller. Over the custody f your 10 year old daughter Marissa.

Margaret and Joffrey reluctantly approach the bench.

Charlie: So what seems to be the problem between the two of you?

Margaret: Well, he is the world's worst father.

Joffrey: OH please.

Margaret: You missed her chorus concert to go hang out with a stripper.

Joffrey is at a loss of words. Charlie can't help but laugh. He then spots Marissa in the back trying to hide away.

Charlie: Girl come up here.

Kirby looks at her with eyes filled with sorrow as Marissa runs up right behind her mother.

Charlie: Girl what is your name?

Marissa: Marissa. Marissa Miller. Sir.

Charlie: Your honor.

Marissa: Marissa Miller. Your Honor.

Charlie: Your parents are fighting. It seems you have a choice. Instead of letting judges and jury decide who you live with. I'm going to let you choose.

Charlie takes his gun and points it at Margaret.

Charlie: Your mom.

He then moves the gun over to her father.

Charlie: Or your dad.

Marissa shakes her head.

Marissa: I want them to get back together your honor.

Charlie nods and hits his gravel.

Charlie: I now announce you back together. Mr. Joffrey you may kiss your wife.

Joffrey and Margaret look at each other hesitantly and then share a kiss.

Charlie: You may return to your seat.

Joffrey Margaret and Marissa return to their seats. Charlie takes out his Kirby's cell phone. Immediately Dewey picks up.

Dewey: What can I do for you Charlie?

Charlie: We're starving in here. Kirby and I would like 4 large Pizza's. Delivered by you Sheriff.

Dewey eyes his people nervously. They all shake their heads.

Dewey: I'll do it.

Charlie: Good man.

Charlie hangs up and Dewey looks at his people.

Dewey: Get the pizzas. It'll give us time to find Steve.

Dewey's people nod.

Cut to

EXT. Woods- afternoon

Another man is in the woods trying to hide from Steve. He looks back and doesn't see anything so stops and takes a breather. He then begins to hear a noise from behind him. He takes out a knife and turns. He begins to walk away and we see Steve come up behind him.

Steve: Didn't your mother teach you to never play with knives.

The man turns around and tries to stab Steve. Steve grabs the man's arm and easily overpowers him. Steve grabs the knife and tauntingly has it. He backs the guy into a tree. Steve then kicks him in the head knocking him out.

Steve: Sorry. I didn't have any more handcuffs.

Steve begins to go after the final guy.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Jill and Owen are in class. Owen holds her close.

Owen: Interesting first day here.

Jill: Why didn't you tell me you were coming?

Owen: I wanted to surprise you.

Jill: I was surprised.

Owen: There's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Jill: What?

Owen: Why did you come back here?

Jill: What?

Owen: What made you come back to Woodsboro?

Jill: This is my home. Through better or worse.

Owen: You didn't say goodbye to me. You told Dawn you were leaving but not me.

Jill kisses Owen.

Jill: I didn't think you'd let me go. At the same time I didn't think I had it in my heart to tell you I was leaving.

Owen: What? Why?

Jill: Because I didn't think I'd be able to leave you after seeing you.

Owen let's out a small smile.

Jill: Owen I just want to let you know I love you.

Owen: I know.

Jill: I have a confession.

Owen: What is it?

Jill: When Steve came to visit. We had sex. One night.

Owen: You what?

Jill: I'm so sorry Owen.

Owen: You cheated on me?

Jill: I love you Owen. No matter what. Steve and I did it one time just because we never did it when we were together.

Owen seems disappointed but gives her a forgiving smile.

Owen: Was it fun?

Jill: It was great. Not better then you though.

Cut to

INT. courthouse- afternoon

Dewey has been handcuffed to the chair. Charlie eats the pizza

Charlie: This is one thing that I'm going to miss.

Kirby looks at him with eyes filled with hatred.

Kirby: There's not going to be time for you to eat where your going.

Charlie smiles at her/

Charlie: That just means I'm going to have some extra dessert. Ever dream about having sex in a court house.

Kirby frowns at the thought of having sex with Charlie on the bench of the courthouse.

Charlie: Where's your boyfriend? Why isn't he here to protect you?

Kirby: He'll be here. When he get's here I suggest you put a bullet in your head because he's going to do something much worse to you then you could ever imagine.

Charlie: I think he's just being a chicken.

Cut to

EXT. Woods- afternoon

Steve has finally caught the last guy. He walks all 3 of them to his truck. He tells them to get in the back.

Man: You can't put us back there.

Steve: I can and I will.

Man: What is our crime?

Steve: Your buddy over there pulled a knife on me. By the way you guys are pathetic being beaten up by a 19 year old.

All 3 men get in the back of Steve's truck. Steve quickly get's in the truck and is about to grab his phone when it starts to ring. He notices it's Brian.

Steve: Hey Brian.

Brian: WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN!

Steve is a bit taken aback.

Steve: Taking care of the trash. Tell Dewey I'm sorry about being late.

Brian: Never mind we've got a bigger problem.

Steve looks confused.

Steve: What problem?

Brian: That kid Charlie has taken over the court house. The police tried to stop him but they were to late…..

Steve's face shows one of concern.

Brian: He's got Dewey and Steve….. He's got Kirby.

Steve's face says it all that he has business to take care of.

Cut to

INT. Courthouse- afternoon

Charlie has become increasingly inpatient. He starts hitting things.

Charlie: WHERE THE FUCK IS STEVE! WHERE IS HE!

Kirby is very scared.

Charlie: There's only one way for him to pay for taking so long.

Charlie gives Kirby an evil smile. Kirby immediately shakes her head.

Kirby: All No. No way. Your not doing that to me again.

Charlie: Kirby I don't want to ape you. I want you to come onto me.

Kirby: That's not happening. So you may as well shoot me right now.

Charlie smiles again.

Charlie: I'm not going to shoot you. However, there will be one less rugrat in the room.

Kirby looks back at Marissa who is shaking with fear.

Margaret: NO! Kirby please.

Kirby: You're a fucking Bastard.

Charlie: I'm a sick fucking bastard.

Kirby get's up and approaches Charlie. He smiles and kneels her down in front of him.

Dewey: Charlie don't do this. You can still turn yourself in.

Charlie: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Kirby begins to undue her clothes. First taking off of her top part revealing her purple bra. Right when she is about to take off of her bra. We then cut outside to the courthouse door. Where Steve is approaching. With what is actually very difficult Steve kicks the door open with ease. In slow motion Steve enters the courtroom alone without back up and begins walking forward. Charlie points his gun at Kirby and the points it at Steve and fires but Steve shoots him in the stomach. Charlie falls to his knees and tries to fire again but Steve fires another shot. Charlie looks up at Kirby one last time. Kirby tilts her head as Charlie's body goes limp dead. Steve walks over and hugs Kirby as she hugs him back.

Kirby: Where were you?

Steve: You know I like making an entrance.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

The whole gang is watching television at Kirby's house. Jessica holds Baby Brianna who is asleep.

Alicia: I guess we cannot say that Woodsboro is boring anymore.

They all share a laugh.

Jessica: I never thought id say that I wouldn't have sympathy for a dead guy. But this time I will.

They all share a laugh. Jill grabs Alicia's hand and brings her outside.

Alicia: What's up Jill?

Jill: I wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did.

Alicia: It's Ok…

Jill interrupts her.

Jill: It's not okay. I want us to be friends. I really do. But I need you to promise me you will not kill anybody. Promise me.

Alicia: I promise.

Jill: Good. Let's head back inside.

Jill heads inside as Alicia follows with that evil smile on her face.


	4. Episode 3 Figuring out the Truth

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- night

Kirby and Jill are hanging out in Kirby's room. Kirby is doing Jill's makeup.

Kirby: I don't get what's going on.

Jill: Owen and I are going on a first date.

Kirby: Haven't you two been dating for a while?

Jill: It's our first date since our last date.

Kirby and Jill share a laugh. Then Kirby jokingly mocks Jill.

Kirby: I'm also a virgin. Atleast since the last time I had sex.

There's a knock at the door.

Jill: That must be him.

Jill and Kirby hussle down the stairs and open the front door. Jill smilingly opens it but soon frowns when it is not Owen but is actually Mrs. Lavender.

Kirby: Mrs. Lavender?

Mrs. Lavender: Evening Kirby. I was hoping I could talk to you.

Kirby: Sure come in. Come in.

Kirby moves out of the way to let Mrs. Lavender inside the house along with Jill. They all go into the living room.

Jill: Would you like something to eat or drink?

Mrs. Lavender shakes her head.

Mrs. Lavender: I'm fine thank you.

Kirby looks at Jill.

Kirby: Michelle this is Mrs. Lavender. Like our friends her daughter was also murdered.

Jill's heart.

Jill: I'm so sorry.

Mrs. Lavender: I was thinking about that night. When I talked to my daughter she sounded scared. When I called her she thought I was the killer.

Jill gulps and decides to speak.

Jill: Your daughter got a phone call from the killer?

Mrs. Lavender: I have no evidence but I think so.

Kirby: I'm really sorry about what happened Mrs. Lavender. However, why are you telling ME this? You should be talking to the cops.

Mrs. Lavender: I heard a rumor that Jill Roberts might be still alive. Do you think she could have killed her my daughter?

Kirby: Mrs. Lavender. Jill is dead. She is in a place worse then hell. She's never coming back. What happened to your daughter is horrible. It really is. However, we need to move forward.

Jill: How was she killed?

Mrs. Lavender: What?

Jill: I know this might be hard. Was she stabbed?

Mrs. Lavender nods.

Mrs. Lavender: With a kitchen knife. The same knife that was used to kill a boy as few years ago.

Jill: Matt Reynolds?

Mrs. Lavender nods.

Mrs. Lavender: You seem to know quite a lot.

Jill: I was just reading a lot on the story.

looks at Jill unconvinced. She believes Jill is hiding something but sighs and leaves the house. Kirby and Jill look at each other.

Kirby: Have fun on your date.

Kirby smiles and heads up the stairs.

Jill: Kirby. Aren't you going to ask me whether or not I was behind it?

Kirby: No. Have a good time

Kirby once again heads up the stairs and closes the door. Jill walks over to the mirror. She doesn't see who she is now but sees Alicia in the mirror.

Jill: What have I done? I've created a monster.

Jill quickly leaves the house.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- night

Brian and Alicia are in the kitchen. Brian has made Alicia dinner.

Brian: How do you like my famous jumbo trout?

Alicia: Great.

Alicia forcefully stabs the trout with a knife. Brian notices this.

Brian: It's dead. You don't need to stab it over and over again.

Alicia smiles at him and then winks at him.

Brian: Where's your dad?

Alicia: Working late.

Brian nods.

Brian: So I was thinking. I was thinking about becoming an actor.

Alicia looks at him and then starts to laugh. Brian looks at him confused.

Brian: What's so funny?

Alicia: The thought of you being an actor.

Brian: Why is that so funny?

Alicia: No offense Brian. Your not exactly the acting type. You're a math nerd. You're more of a director then an actor.

Brian: I so would be an actor. In fact Tomorrow morning I have my first try out. You'll see. I guarantee you get the part.

Alicia begins to laugh.

Alicia: I hope you got lessons from Jill. She's a hell of an actor.

Brian: Whatever. We'll see.

Brian and Alicia go back to eating.

Cut to

EXT. Rivette residence- afternoon

Steve is putting his daughter in the back of Jessica's car. They are both going to visit Jessica's mom.

Steve: Bye Bye.

Brianna playfully hugs her dad as Steve hugs Jessica.

Steve: Be careful. Call me when you get there.

Jessica nods.

Jessica: You sure you don't want to come?

Steve: I can't. Have a good time. Call me when you get there.

Jessica smiles as Steve closes the door as she drives away. As Jessica pulls away another car pulls into the drive way, this car belonging to Owen.

Steve: Owen?

Owen: Have you seen Jill? We were suppose to go on a date. I went to Kirby's. Kirby said she went out and thought she was with me.

Steve shakes his head. He has no clue where Jill is.

Steve: That's odd. She was looking forward to this date with you.

Owen: I know. You don't think she's dumped me do you.

Steve shakes his head. Steve and Owen look at each other a weird feeling.

Owen: Jill told me.

Steve: Told you what?

Owen: That you two had sex.

Steve's face says it all that they made a mistake.

Steve: I'm sorry Owen.

Owen: What were you thinking?

Steve: It was a one time thing. You love Jill. I love Kirby. It's better that way. To be honest, we both new it was a mistake right after it happened.

Owen: Really?

Steve: Really.

Owen: Where could Jill be?

Steve: Who knows. You know how she is?

Cut to

INT. Mario's Pizzeria- night

Jill walks into the Mario's pizzeria. She looks around and spots Alicia and Brian nibbling on pizza. She angrily walks over to them.

Jill: Brian, Alicia and I need to have a chat.

Brian: Okay. Have a seat.

Brian moves n so that Jill could take a seat. Jill is clearly not satisfied.

Jill: Brian. Get the FUCK out of here.

Brian just nods in fear. He takes out his allet.

Jill: I've got it.

Brian nods as he get's up and walks away.

Alicia: What's up Jill?

Jill: I ran into Mrs. Lavender.

Alicia: Is that so?

Jill: She told me her daughter was murdered. Got a phone call.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: That could've been anyone.

Jill: Murdered with the exact same knife as another boy Matt Richards was murdered with.

Alicia now frowns.

Jill: Where do you get the balls?

Alicia: I didn't kill her.

Jill: Your so full of it. This has you written all over it.

Alicia: You can't prove that Jill.

Jill: Bull shit. I'm going to turn your ass in.

Alicia laughs at this.

Alicia: Jill. They'll just think your crazy. If anybody had any idea I was a murderer I'd be in jail.

Jill: We'll see.

Jill gets up and Alicia grabs her pullinbg her back down. She whispers to her friend.

Alicia: I'm sorry Jill. I promised you not to do anything like this. You can't expect me to change back the clock. Besides, you're the one who turned me into a psychopathic killer. I did those things before I promised you.

Jill looks at her not very convinced but Alicia did make a good choice. She knows she can't be a hypocrite and expect others to accept she's changed when she can't accept somebody else may have.

Jill: I'll see you Alicia. Have a good night.

Jill just walks away annoyed. Alicia smiles at her.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Steve and Kirby are watching a movie. Steve sits on the couch and Kirby rests her head on his lap.

Kirby: Something very weird happened today.

Steve: What?

Kirby: You remember that girl that died while you were away. Her mom was here.

Steve: Mrs Lavender?

Kirby nods.

Steve: What did she say?

Kirby: She thinks ghost face killed her daughter.

Steve: What?

Kirby: She said her daughter got a call from an unknown number right before she talked to her.

Steve: That's weird.

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: That's not the weird part.

Steve: Then what is the weird part?

Kirby: I'm not convinced that it's ghost face. However I think Jill is.

Steve: What?

Kirby: I know Jill. I've seen that face. It was a face of fear. Not a face of fake fear. A real face filled with fear. Like she knows something. Like she know who killed her.

Steve: Kirby drop it.

Kirby: What?

Steve: Jill was with me that night. We were in Ariozna. Dawn and Owen could both confirm it.

Kirby: I'm not saying that I think Jill killed her. All I'm saying is that Jill might know who did it.

Steve: Kirby I love you. But your getting to very paranoid. You know how these things work. You didn't get a phone call. Besides nobody in our small group really dealt with Mrs. Lavender or her daughter. I want the person who killed her caught more then anybody but we cannot go around and make some accusations.

Kirby: Will you atleast talk to Jill?

Steve: If it will make you feel better I'll talk to Jill. Okay?

Kirby smiles and kisses him.

Kirby: I always new you were amazing.

Steve nibles at her nose.

Cut to

EXT. Street- afternoon

Jill is speeding down the road in her car. She curses under her rbeathe. She sees a young girl wlaking across the street holding packages. Jill does not see her and the girl does not see Jill. At the last second Jill Puts onb he breaks The young girl about 17 17 drops the packages. Jill's car stops about maybe 2 feet. Jill quickly get's out of the car and runs over to her.

Jill: I'm so sorry. Are you okay?

Girl: Yes. I'm fine thank you.

Jill helps her pick up the packages. Jill ralizes how heavy they must be and she must be struggling tog et them home.

Jill: I'm Michelle by the way. Michelle Edwards.

Girl: Meredith. Meredith Young.

Jill: Well Meredith. I've never seen you here before. Are you new?

Meredith: Yes. My younger sister and I just moved in with my aunt. Our parents were killed in a car accident.

Jill: I'm sorry to hear that.

Meredith. Yes. If you new my aunt you would be even sorrier.

Jill: Where do you live?

Meredith: 347 Whispering Lane.

Jill: I live on that same rode Hop in I'll give you a ride.

Meredith: That's okay.

Jill: No I insist.

Meredith: Well if you insist. Thanks.

Jill kelps Meredith with the bags and they put them in the trunk. Jill and Meredith walk over and hop in the car.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- night

Alicia is at home. She is playing with a knife. She walks over to her closet and does some digging. She takes out a scrap book. In it are pictures. It is now clearly obvious that Alicia is obsessed with Jill. There are pictures from when Jill was in Higschool. Her walking with Trevor.

Alicia: If I can't have you Jill nobody can.

Alicia writes something down. The Music rises as Alicia gets an evil smile. She then throws it on the table. We zoom in on the notebook and it says. JILL'S KILL LIST. We then see that it is not Owen's name on their but Steve's. Alicia walks over to her closet again and takes out the infamous ghost face costume.

Alicia: Sorry Steve I like you. But I can't let you ruin my plan.

Alicia puts the ghost face costume on and then smiles as she puts the mask on.

Cut to

EXT. Meredith's house- night

Jill has just taken Meredith home. They come across a two story house. Jill smiles at Meredith as she pops the trunk.

Jill: I'll help you with the bags.

Meredith shakes her head.

Meredith: That's okay. You've done enough to help. Besides, my sister Meredith will come up to help.

Jill gives her a sad look.

Jill: You sure?

Meredith: Yes.

Jill take this in as the front door opens and Meredith's younger sister Helen comes out. Helen is a nice girl probably about 10 and she has use cruches to walk ever since the accident. Jill looks at her Meredith with a frown as she sees Helen.

Jill: Is that your sister?

Meredith nods like she wants to cry.

Jill: She can barely walk. Here I'll help you with the bags.,

Meredith tries to stop her but Jill grabs the bags and heads inside. She heads through the front door shocked at what she sees. She sees 3 boys. Lyle whose 17. Richard whose 15 and Randy who is 12. They are all drinking beer while their mother Lynn watches from a far.

Lynn: Hello.

Jill still shocked takes a few minutes to answer.

Jill: Hi. I'm Michelle. I almost ran over your niece.

Lynn: That's to bad.

Jill: What that I almost hit her?

Lynn: That you didn't hit hurt kidding.

Lynn begins to laugh clearly it was no joke.

Jill: You know it's illegall for kids to drink alcohol.

Lynn smiles at Jill and gets up and walks over to her..

Lynn: You know what goesa on in my own home isn't anybody else's business. The cops don't have to know about it.

Jill: I… understand.

Jill is immediately terrified and leaves the house. She waves to Meredith as she almost runs back to her car.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- night

Steve has just pulled into the driveway. We watch Steve from above as he gets out of the car. We then look down and see Ghostface looking down at Steve from the window. We then close in on Steve as he enters the house. He goes to turn in on the lights but notices the power is out.

Steve: Strange. It hasn't rained in over a week.

Steve puts his gun on the counter and walks over to the basement opening the door in the process. We then notice a big kitchen knife missing from it's spot. Steve does not notice it however he just keeps going towards the basement. He slowly walks down the door and the music rises as his cell phone begins to ring. He quickly enters the pocket holding his cell phone takes it out and answers it.

Steve: Hello?

Brian: Steve it's Brian.

Steve: Hey Bri.

Brian: I was doing some digging. Kirby's right there is no connection between the girl and Kirby.

Steve: Good.

Brian: But.

Steve: What?

Brian: There is a connection between the young girl and Jill.

Steve: What connection?

Brian: Well…

Steve practically trips over himself.

Steve: Brian. Can I call you back my power's out I might fall and break my neck.

Brian: Okay. Talk to you in a little while.

Brian and Steve both hang up. Just as Steve puts his phone away his phone rings again.

Steve: Bri.. I just told you.

Ghostface: Do I sound like a Brian to you?

Steve smiles thinking this is a prank.

Steve: Kirby Michelle. This is not funny.

Ghostface: I was thinking more of horror then comedy.

Steve: Is that so? Am I the opening victim of your movie?

Ghostface: Yes you are.

Steve: You know I'm a cop.

Ghostface: Who doesn't have his gun on him.

Steve feels his side and notices his holster is empty.

Steve: Who is this?

Ghostface: Your worst nightmare. I'm coming for you Steve. Just so you know it. I'm coming for you.

Steve: Then come for me.

Ghostface appears at the top of the stairs. Steve tries to run but the ghost scrapes his side. He falls down the rest of the steps hitting his head hard. He has broken his leg so he tries to crawl away. Alicia takes her mask off and begins stabbing Steve repeatedly feeling very victorious.


	5. Episode 4 Secret

Fade in

INT. Revette residence- night

Alicia has just killed Steve and stands up victorious. We then hear a phone start ringing and we cut out. We see that what happened is in Alicia's mind and Steve is fine. He takes out his phone and heads back up stairs. Alicia takes off her mask and is sweating heavily. She then slowly but surely leaves quietly through Steve's basement door.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Kirby's family plus Jill are eating dinner at the table. Jill does not seem to have an appetite and plays with her food. Both Meg and Kirby look over at her worried while the guys keep going on eating.

Meghan: Jill. Sweetie everything okay? You barely touch your food.

Jill nods.

Jill: Yes everything's fine.

Meghan looks at her unconvinced. Not wanting to be interrogated Jill decides to smile and start to eat. Meghan seems satisfied as she starts eating again but Kirby can see right through her best friend. Kirby looks at her mother and father.

Kirby: Can Jill and I be excused?

Bill: Sure.

Kirby heads up to her room and Jill quickly follows her. Afetr she leaves Joshua raises his hand. Meghan looks annoyed.

Meghan: Let me guess you want to be excused too?

Joshua shakes his head.

Meghan: Then what's your question?

Joshua: When did we start calling Michelle Jill?

Bill and Meghan eye each other nervously.

Meghan: Jill is her middle name. I just like the name.

Joshua's no fool. He knows what's really going on. He actually let's out a small smile.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's room- continuous

Kirby and Jill have headed up to her room. Kirby and Jill take a seat on her bed.

Jill: Thanks.

Kirby: Your welcome. So what's up?

Jill: Just had a bad day.

Kirby: Look. I'm sorry about earlier. I know you didn't do those things Mrs. Lavender said you did.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: It's not that.

Kirby grabs Jillk's hand.

Kirby: Then what Jill. What is it?

Jill: Earlier tonight on my way home I almost hit this girl.

Kirby: Been there done that.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: That's not the problem. The girl her name is Meredith. Meredith Young.

Kirby begins nodding.

Jill: I think she's being abused.

Kirby's mouth drops.

Kirby: Did she tell you this?

Jill shakes her head.

Kirby: Did you see it?

Jill shakes her head.

Kirby: Then what makes you think that?

Jill: Kirby I gave her a ride home. When we got to the house something didn't seem right. The kids that live there they couldn't be any more then your brother's age and they were drinking beer and smoking cigarettes.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Jill. We live in Woodsboro. How many times did we go get drunk at parties?

Jill: I know Kirby. You didn't see the look on this young girl's face. She was TERRIFIED. She was carrying bags that were way two heavy. Her aunt sent her disabled little sister to help her with the bags. Your asking a twelve year old who walks with crutches to carry bags like that.

Kirby: What happened to their parents?

Jill: They were killed in a car accident.

Kirby: Well she did them a favor by taking them in.

Jill looks up at her friend with teary fill eyes.

Kirby: Look. Talk to her at school tomorrow. You're a nice girl but Jill. Promise me you will not get in over your head. We're all still worried about you.

Jill looks up confused

Jill: We?

Kirby: Your friends. If what you say is true you don't have to go through this all alone, We'll help these girls together.

Jill realizes she cannot tell Steve and Owen about her plans because the wyill stop her.

Jill: Hey Kirby.

Kirby: Yes?

Jill: Can it just be you and I like old times? No Steve, No Owen. No Brian. No Jessica and No Alicia.

Kirby contemplates the offer and finally smiles at Jill.

Kirby: Fine but no going overboard. I better say that again because I know how you are.

Jill: Thanks Kirby.

Jill and Kirby embrace and Kirby brings Jill's head to her shoulder as Jill balls her eyes out.

Kirby: Everything's going to be okay.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence

Alicia sits in her living room as her father comes into the house. Alicia Holds a pocket knife in her hand.

Digiacinto: It's dangerous to be playing with knives.

Alicia: Living in Woodsboro is dangerous.

Digiacinto eyes her daughter nervously.

Digacinto: Honey..

Alicia: Don't call me that. I know what you've done. I always know what you've done.

Digiacinto is shocked.

Alicia: When were you going to tell me yourself?

Digiacinto: Alicia it's not what you think. They were so young.

Alicia: You know I had to lie to all my old friends about why we came here.

Digiacinto: Alicia we only wanted what was best for you.

Alicia: I know. You still owe me though. Let's see what the cops have to say about what you did. You know everything that has happened is all because of you.

Digiacinto is panicking.

Digiacinto: They were so young

Alicia: That doesn't matter. They could have been 10 years old but regardless Stu Macher and Casey Becker were my birth parents. You know dad you could be the single reason that this pathetic little town is so famous. Poor 18 year old Stu Macher heart broken after losing his only daughter kills the very person who gave birth to her. Then we have Old Detective Digiacinto here kidnapping little girls from their cribs. Your pathetic excuse for a cop.

Digiacinto eyes her nervously.

Alicia: However, that sneaking around, doing bad things is the work of a killer. A very good killer. Daddy, rise with me against my enemies. Help me kill Steve and we'll launch the biggest ghost face attack the world has ever seen. We could kill Jill. Kirby. Sidney Prescott.

Alicia who is still playing with the knife stands up from her chair. She hands the knife out to her father. Digiacinto looks at it for a second and then reluctantly take it.

Alicia: Good job daddy.

Cut to

INT. Diner- night

Steve, Brian and Owen are having dinner at the diner. Owen believes Jill has dumped her.

Brian: Their's other fish in the sea.

Steve: Just make sure it's not Kirby or Alicia. We would be forced to take some major ass whooping on your ass.

Steve said this to be funny to try and make Owen feel better but it's not working.

Owen: I really thought Jill was the one.

Brian: Could we be missing something?

Steve and Owen both eye Brian like What the fuck you talking about.

Steve: What do you mean?

Brian: Jill came over when Alicia and I were having pizza. She needed to talk to Alicia it sounded very important.

Steve: When was this?

Brian: Earlier around 8ish.

Steve bit his fingers on his chin.

Steve: Let's go surprise the girls.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Kirby and Jill are watching a movie in Kirby's room. There's a noise by the window. Jill hears it but Kirby doesn't.

Jill: Did you ehar that?

Kirby: No.

Bang. There's the sound again. Kirby hears it this time.

Kirby: I heard it that time. It sounds like it's coming from the window.

Kirby and Jill both move towards the window. Kirby get's a bat as Jill follows closely. They move towards the room and from behind somebody grAabs Kirby. Jillg oes and punches them as hard as she can.

Jill: LET GO OF HER!

There's a thump and the person let's go of Kirby. We then see Steve walk into the light.

Steve: You hit hard Jill.

Jill smiles and shows him her muscle. Owen and Brian the come in from Kirby's room.

Jill: What are you guys doing here.

Owen:I came to see why you stood me up.

Kirby and Jill eye each other nervously.

Jill: I made a new friend. I went nto show her around town.

Brian: Also why did you need to see Alicia?

Jill: Alicia. Kirby why did I need to see Alicia?

Kirby: Because were inviting this new friend of yours over to Steve's for dinner.

Jill: Exactly.

Steve: Steve puts his arms to his hips.

Steve: After hearing that excuse from Kirby, I now know you two are definitely up to something.

Jill eyes Kirby nervously. Kirby decides to do her best.

Kirby: Well you know..

She walks up to Steve and plays with his tie.

Kirby:.. Tomorrow we can have more fun then we usually do.

Steve smiles at the thought of this.

Steve: I'm going to accept that excuse just this once, come on guys.

Steve,Owen and Brian leave the office. Kirby and Jill high five each other victoriously.

Cut to

EXT. Meredith' house

Meredith and her sister are getting ready to go to school. Her aunt has driven her kids to school while they are forced to walk. Jill pulls up beside them. Jill waves to them.

Jill: Hi Meredith.

Meredith smiles and waves at Jill.

Meredith: Hi Michelle.

Meredith sees her sister struggling to walk and decides to ask Jill for a ride.

Meredith: Jill, could we get a ride to school?

Jill: Sure you can put the cruches in the trunk.

Jill pops open the trunk while Meredith helps her sister get into the back of the car. Before you know it they are on there way to school.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High-Morning

Jill is sitting in the principal's office waiting for him. The door opens and recognize this face. It is former camera man Mr. Shane Schegler who is now principal.

Shane: Good Morning Miss Edwards.

Jill: Morning Principal Schegler.

Shane: I understand you wanted to see me.

Jill nods as Shane takes a seat.

Jill: I was wondering what I should do if I feel there was abuse going on in somebody's house.

Shane's smile turns to a frown.

Shane: Do you know somebody who is being abused.

Jill: That's the thing. I'm not entirely sure. I met this girl that just moved here and I went to her house and something just didn't seem right.

Shane: Is the person a student here?

Jill: Yes. Meredith and Helen Young.

Shane: They just moved here. I will talk to them. I cannot promise anything though Okay Michelle?

Michelle nods understanding.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Afternoon

Lyle is in the hallway of Woodsboro High. He look in the principal's office and sees his cousin Meredith talking to the Principal.

Lyle: She's going to get the belt when she gets home a severly bad beating.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Jill is watching Meredith put some stuff away into her locker. She slowly but surely approaches her.

Jill: Hi.

Meredith: Hey. Look. I appreciate what you were trying to do. But please don't. Your going to make things worse. TRUST ME.

Meredith closes her locker and coldly walks away from Jill. Jill approaches her and tries to stop her.

Jill: Meredith wait.

Meredith stops.

Jill: I know what's going on in that house. Two very good friends of mine are cops. All you have to do is tell me what they are doing and they can take you away from there.

Meredith: Yes they would. It also increases the chances of me and Helen getting separated. Yes people would adopt me but what about Helen? She can barely walk. If going through this is what I have to do to rpotect my little sister then I 'll do it.

Jill takes this in remember her big brother died to protect her.

Jill: Okay I understand. My friends and I are having dinner at one of our other friend's house. I told him I met a friend and it would be okay if you were to come.

Meredith smiles not really being invited to many places.

Meredith: Can Helen come?

Jill nods.

Jill: Of course Helen could come.

Meredith: We'll be there without a doubt.

Jill: Okay. I'll give you the address let me know if you need a ride.

Meredith nods as she heads to class. She turns around.

Meredith: Michelle?

Jill: Yes?

Meredith: Thanks for the invite.

Jill: Your welcome.

Meredith heads out as Owen walks up to Jill.

Owen: Very nice thing you did for her.

Jill: Thanks.

Owen pulls Jill towards her so that she knows he means business.

Owen: I don't know what you are up to but be careful do not get in over your head.

Jill gets pissed at this.

Jill: I don't need your help now back off.

Jill slams her locker and walks away as Owen shakes his head and walks the other direction.

Cut to

INT. Meredith's house afternoon

Meredith and Helen have just gotten home. There Lynn sits with her sons also there is her uncle Collin. He is drunk and he Holds a belt in his hands. Meredith eyes the belt and takes a deep breathe. She helps her sister onto the couch and gets in front of her shielding her from any punishment that is about to happen.

Meredith: Hi?

Collin: Heard you were talking to the principal today.

Meredith: Yes.

Collin hits belt on the counter and Meredith can't take her eyes off of it.

Collin: What did you tell him?

Meredith: Nothing.

Collin hit's the belt on the counter again.

Collin: Are you sure?

Meredith doesn't say anything again as Lynn and Lyle come over and grab an arm each. Collin moves in on Meredith as she tries to fight it.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house- night

The whole gang is partying. Helen sits in one of the chairs with Meredith right next to her. Steve and Kirby are playing wii boxing. Steve playfully wins and tickles Kirby quite a bit. Kirby laughs and fights off her boyfriend. Kirby gets up and approaches Meredith and Helen.

Kirby: Meredith you want a turn?

Meredith politely shakes her head.

Meredith: No thanks.

Kirby: You sure?

Meredith: Yes. Whose house is this?

Kirby: My boyfriend Steve's.

Meredith nods understanding.

Kirby: You know you guys could spend the night if you want.

Meredith shakes her head.

Meredith: Our aunt and uncle would never allow it.

Kirby: Well we could talk to them come on it'll be fun.

Meredith shakes her head.

Meredith: NO!

Kirby takes a step back and takes a deep breathe. Meredith realizes Kirby was just trying to be nice.

Meredith: I'm sorry. I had a bad day.

Kirby: I understand. Just so you know the door is open for you both of you. Michelle and I are right down the street.

Kirby points at Brian.

Kirby: Brian's right down the street.

Meredith nods again.

Meredith: Thanks. You guys are all so nice.

Jill comes smiling.

Jill: You two seem to be getting along pretty well.

Kirby and Meredith give Jill a heads up. Jill puts her hand on Meredith's back and Meredith winces in pain. Steve Brian and Alicia come in to the living room.

Steve: Hey we're going to get some drinks from the grocery store. You girls need anything.

Jill: A first aid kit.

Steve nods confusingly as Brian Alicia and Steve leave. As they leave Owen enters the house. He approaches the girls who are concerned with Meredith's health.

Kirby: Meredith take your shirt off.

Meredith: What?

Jill: I put my hand on your back and you started shaking and were in massive pain.

Meredith: I'm fine.

Jill puts her hand on Meredith's back again and once again Meredith shakes and winces in pain. Jill angrily rips Meredith's shirt off. Kirby, Owen and Jill are shocked at what they see. Meredith's body is covered in belt marks, and open and closed hives.

Jill: Who did this?

Meredith tries to think of something quick.

Meredith: I did?

Owen takes out his phone.

Owen: I'm calling the police.

Meredith tries to stop him. Jill and Kirby both stop him.

Jill: Who did this to you?

Meredith: Don't call the police. I'll tell you everything.

Kirby, Jill and Owen nod.


	6. Episode 5 Abuse

Fade IN

INT. Rivette residen- night

Jill and Kirby are attending to Meredith's wounds. Owen sits back here in shock. Helen eats her dinner

Jill: How long has this been going on?

Meredith: Months.

Owen decides to throw in his two cents.

Owen: Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks we should go to the cops.

Meredith: No. I have to be strong and protect Helen.

Owen: At what price? The price of you being beaten to a pulp.

Kirby: I agree with you Owen but this is her choice.

Owen: Come on Meredith I know your scared but sometimes change is good. The cops are there to protect us.

Meredith once again shakes her head. Owen takes out his phone and immediately Jill snatches it from him.

Jill: Who you think your calling.

Owen: The sheriff.

Kirby: Owen. The sheriff's a nice guy but he's not good in situations like this.

Owen slams his fist on the table angry. He thinks for a moment then smiles.

Owen: That's okay. We'll hear what Steve has to say about this when he gets back from the store.

Jill and Kirby eye each other nervously realizing that although they might be able to stop Owen from calling the cops but are scared of Steve.

Jill: Owen you cannot tell him.

Owen: And why shouldn't I?

Kirby: Because we are going to approach her aunt and uncle right now.

Meredith and Jill look up in shock.

Meredith and Jill: WE ARE!

Kirby: Yes. Come on Meredith and Michelle. We are going for a ride.

Meredith and Jill nod get up as Kirby heads for the door. Owen is about follow as Jill turns around.

Jill: Owen watch Helen.

Owen nods and turns around and looks at Helen who smiles at Owen. Owen realizes this may be his opportunity.

Cut to

INT. Shopping center- night

Steve Brian and Alicia are shopiing.

Steve: What you think is going on over there?

Alicia: They've probably eaten everything.

Brian: Well those kids don't eat much.

Alicia and Steve look at Brian nervously.

Steve: What are you talking about?

Brian: Didn't you see those kids eating the potato chips. They were starving.

Steve: I guess their parents don't feed them much.

Alicia: Actually they live with their aunt. They live with that drunk guy who lives right down the street from Kirby. Brian and Alicia look at Steve who is deep in thought. Alicia decides to break the tension.

Steve: Maybe I should call Child services and take them out of there.

Alicia: Actually don't get involved.

Steve: Why not?

Brian: I agree with Alicia. Jill wants to help this one. Let her help this one and we'll pretend like we don't know what's going on.

Steve: Fine. However, if I see even a little evidence of abuse I'm getting involved.

Steve, Brian and Alicia nod in agreement.

Cut to

EXT. Meredith's house- afternoon

Kirby, Jill and Meredith stand outside Meredith's house. Jill starts slammming on the door. Kirby tells her to take it easy. After about 15 seconds the front door opens and Lynn opens the door. She grimaces after seeing the the 3 girls.

Lynn: What the hell do you want?

Kirby: I'm Kirby.

Lynn: I know who the fuck you are. Tell me how's that slutty mother of yours?

Kirby is taken a back by this. Lynn then takes a look at Jill and then turns to Meredith.

Lynn: I always told the kids you would make some slutty friends.

Jill: You know I don't know who you are and from the looks of it I don't want to know. However Meredith is our friend. You or your husband hurt her in anyway your going to have to answer to me.

Lynn laughs.

Lynn: And when you say you who is you?

Jill: Me.

Lynn: Is that a threat? Because I'm shaking. Now why don't you get your sorry little asses off my property now before I drag you down my stairs by the hair and throw you off myself.

Kirby and Meredith motion for Jill to come along with thems he does so hesitatingly still angry about her exchange.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- night

Everybody is at Steve's house. It sort of looks like thanksgiving as the table is filled with Turkey and other amazing foods. Everybody has a glass of wine in their hands.

Steve: It's been a long timer since I have done one of these. I know if Olivia and Robbie were hear they would welcome you to our group of friends with open arms. To Helen and Meredith. Shalom.

Steve lifts up his glass as does everybody else.

Jill and everybody: Shalom.

Everybody takes a sipof their wine as Meredith and Hewleln look shocked.

Meredith: Helen and I would like to thank you with open arms. I would like to thank Michelle for opening her arms to me.

Meredith and Michelle hug as everybody smiles except for Owen.

Owen: I was just wondering do you think they torture the turkey and whip it before they kill it?

Everybody just stares at Owen. Jill puts her head down.

Steve: Do you not like turkey Owen?

Owen: I love turkey. I don't like BEATING the turkey.

Meredith: Well. The turkey doesn't mind being beaten by the turkey.

Jill:" Well maybe if Owen just kept his big mouth shut then we won't have this problem.

Owen gets angry and they all start yelling at each other. Everybody starts yelling at one another while Steve and Brian look at each other and Helen eats. Steve looks at Helen and smiles and then back at Brian.

Steve: All well for not getting involved.

Brian smiles.

Brian: QUIET!

Everybody grows quiet as Steve stands.

Steve: Everybody sit.

Everybody does so immediately.

Steve: Now I want everybody to tell me what is going on.

Everybodys tands up but Steve motions for them to sit immediately to which they do very quick.

Steve: Now I want to hear Owen go first.

Owen stands up.

Owen: Well. It turns out that this girl is being abused by her aunt and uncle.

Meredith and Michelle quickly get up.

Jill: That is not true.

Owen: Come on. You of all people should know better then anybody.

Steve: Okay stop both of you. So let me get this straight. Owen believes Meredith and Helen are being abused by their aunt and uncle while Michelle says they are not. Is that we are getting at here?

Everybody nods as Steve ushers for Meredith to stand.

Steve: An easy way for us to settle this is for Meredith to say whether or not it is happening. Meredith? Now don't be scared. Whatever they may have told you if they are hitting you even a little bit it is not okay. Have your aunt and uncle been hitting you?

Meredith: No.

Steve: Are you sure?

Meredith: Positive. I need to get Helen home. Thanks for the great night guys.

Steve smiles as Everybody helps Meredith and Helen back to Jill's car leaving only Owen and Steve.

Owen: You know she's lying right?

Steve nods.

Owen: Why didn't you force it out of her?

Steve: Because. She's got nowhere else to go.

Owen: Aren't you atleast going to go over and talk with them?

Steve: I just did.

Owen: I mean her aunt and uncle.

Steve:Yes. But what happens then? As weird as it sounds you cannot protect everybody every second every day. Sometimes they need to stick up for themselves.

Owen: Look. Meredith and Helen aren't Jill. Besides, Jill was never being abused and when kids were abusing her you stepped in and intervened.

Steve: But Jill asked for my help. This girl doesn't want my help. It's against the law for me to do anything.

Owen walks away angrily.

Owen: Maybe if you saw what Kirby and Jill and I saw you'd have a different opinion. That girl has been whipped badly. Very badly. So hard that some of those wounds may never heal.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Jill is in her room getting ready for bed. Meghan comes into the room with some of Jill's clothes. Meghan looks at Jill suspiciously and then puts the clothes on Jill's dresser. Jill looks uneasy about something and Meghan notices this.

Meghan: Everything okay sweetheart.

Jill: You asking me as a therapist or the person taking care of me?

Meghan walks over and puts her arm around Jill.

Meghan: Your guardian.

Jill: That neighbor down the street she's scary.

Meghan: Which one?

Jill: Lynn.

Meghan: Why what did she say to you.

Jill: Nothing. She just seems like's she always drunk. Why does she hate us so much?

Meghan: Jill. People like that hate the world. People like that are people who sat alone during lunch, were the last ones picked during sports and were the ones who never got asked to dance at prom.

Jill nods as a small tear falls from her face and Meghan pulls her in for a hug.

Jill: How could somebody like that be so evil.

Meghan: What do you mean?

Jill: She and her husband hit her nieces bad.

Meghan's face turns to one of shock and sympathy.

Jill: They really hrut them Meg. They won't go to the cops because they are to scared to say anything.

Meghan: Oh my god

Meghan motions and grabs Jill's phone off of her shelf and begins to dial a number. Jill panicks.

Jill: What are you doing?

Meghan: Calling the police.

Jill: What? Why?

Meghan: Because those two young girls are being abused.

Jill: We can't. Kirby and I promised we wouldn't tell. Meredith does not want to be separated from her sister.

Meghan: Jill I never made that promise and we can't let thembe abused over and over again until it's to late.

Jill: Do we have really do this.

Meghan: If we don't then I'm going to go over there and deal with it myself.

Jill realizes Meghan is very serious.

Jill: But what will happen if we tell?

Meghan hugs Jill.

Meghan: What will happen if we don't?

Jill nods agreeing in

Cut to EXT Lynn's house-morning

Steve and Meghan have pulled up to Lynn's house. Steve looks over at Meghan to make sure she's ready.

Steve: You sure you want to do this? I can do it myself.

Meghan shakes her head.

Meghan: I promised Jill I would help with it.

Steve nods as they both get out of Steve's car. Steve walks ahead to the front door as Meghan quickly follows. Steve knocks on the front door. The front door opens and out comes Lyynn. She grimaces when she sees Meghan.

Lynn: Get the hell off my property.

Steve: Mam. My name is officer Rivette. I'm afraid I have a court order to take Meredith and Helen away from this house.

Lynn looks shocked.

Lynn: On what grounds?

Steve: Miss. We have reason to believe that you and your husband have been abusing those two girls.

Collin comes to the door.

Collin: You can't take them I won't let you.

Steve: Sir. I understand how hard this must be for you but we don't want to make a scene.

Collin: How about this for a scene.

Collin takes a swing at Steve who ducks and pushes him back against the house.

Steve: I said we're not going to make a scene.

Steve walks past Collin and into the house. He approaches Meredith and Helen.

Steve: Come on kids your coming with us.

As Steve helps Meredith and Helen up the stairs Meghan and Lynn begin to argue.

Lynn: Who do you think that little bitch of yours.

Meghan: Kirby?

Lynn: No the other little slut. I'm going to teach her a lesson about respecting other people's property.

Meghan slkaps her as hard as she could and Lynn looks shocked.

Meghan: You so much lay a finger on one of my daughters or son's head, I'm going to make your life hell for a very long time.

Lynn looks shocked as Meghan walks back to the car and gets in. Lynn angrily slams the door shut.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Jill eagerly comes home and enters the house. Meghan has a phone in her hand and sits on the couch.

Meghan: Hi honey.

Jill: Hi.

Meghan: I talked to Steve about your friends.

Jill: What's going on they weren't in school.

Meghan: They're being put into a foster home.

Jill looks shocked and begins to cry.

Jill: Now they're going to hate me I never should have told you.

Meghan: Jill it's not our fault we weren't abusing them.

Jill: Why did they take them out of their home?

Meghan: Jill. Listen to me. They had to they weren't safe there. Jill we did the right thing.

Jill: If we did the right thing why do I feel terrible?

Meghan: Sometimes what we want isn't what we need. Fact of the matter is thanks to you thanks to Jill Roberts Meredith and Helen can't get hurt anymore.

Jill begins to cry hysterically and Meghan wraps her arms around her as the two have become evry close.


	7. Episode 6 Kirby's dilemna

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Jill is doing Joshua's homework for him while Joshua annoyingly plays video games. Jill looks over at him annoyed.

Jill: You think you could keep that down a bit I am doing your homework.

Joshua: Sorry Jill no can do.

Jill looks at him with eyes filled with hatred.

Jill: You know this is your grade. I could do a crappy little job.

Joshua laughs.

Joshua: If you do a bad job I could also call the cops and tell them I have a psycho killer in my house.

Jill: You know when your sister finds out she is going to be very angry with you.

Joshua: Kirby won't be here for another week. So, until she gets back remember that I am in charge.

Jill: Your not in charge Joshua. Your just a little kid who doesn't know who he is messing with.

Joshua just taunts Jill.

Joshua: Go to bed Jill it's late.

Jill looks at her cell phone it reads only 9. She turns to Joshua.

Jill: It's not late it is only 9.

Joshua: Jill early to bed early to shine. Now you can go to bed the easy way or the hard way.

Jill just pouts at Joshua and heads to her room. On her way out she bumps into Meghan who smiles.

Meghan: It's good to see you and him spending some time together while Kirby and Steve are away.

Jill bits her lip and turns and smiles at Meghan.

Jill: I know. Your son's a great kid. I thought it would be pretty boring without Kirby around but he's doing a great job of filling in. I never realized how smart he was.

Meghan laughs and decides to talk about something else.

Meghan: By the way sweetie I heard that Meghan and Helen have both been adopted.

Jill: Yes, they have.

Jill looks down with a bit of sadness so Meghan walks over and hugs her.

Meghan: Honey don't doubt for a second that we did the wrong thing. We weren't the ones abusing them they were.

Jill: I know. It's just I feel like I betrayed Meredith's trust.

Meghan: You betrayed her trust for the right reasons not the wrong ones.

Jill: Yes your right. However at the same time what makes you believe I wouldn't betray your trust.

Meghan: Because.

Jill: Because why?

Meghan: Because your family. You may not be a Reed by blood but you are a member of this family.

Meghan lovingly touches Jill's cheek,

Meghan: Don't you ever doubt for a second whether or not you are a member of this family because with an ounce of doubt you are.

Jill smiles at this.

Jill: Thanks. Good night

Cut to

INT. Jaclyn's room- night

Jaclyn is still in bed. You can tell she is clearly depressed. There's a knock at her door and Kirby enters and walks over to her.

Kirby: How you feeling sweetie?

Jaclyn: Still not good.

Kirby looks her over then feels her head.

Kirby: You still don't feel warm. What hurts you?

Jaclyn panicks and decides to lie.

Jaclyn: My stomach.

Kirby: Well, in that case I think we better set you up for a doctor's appointment in the morning.

Jaclyn sits up out of bed.

Jaclyn: Doctor's appointment?

Kirby: Well, Yes. You might be coming down with something who knows who contagious it might be.

Jaclyn: Kirby, I think it's just a bug I'm sure it will pass.

Kirby: Sorry Jaclyn but your sick and Steve and I are responsible for you.

Jaclyn: But that is so not fair.

Kirby: Well. Would you rather I call your mom and let her decide whether or not you go to the doctor?

Jaclyn doesn't want this.

Jaclyn: Fine. I'll go to the doctor.

Kirby nods and prepares to leave the room.

Kirby: Not to late.

Jaclyn nods as Kirby leaves the room closing the door behind her. She walks over to Kayls' room to check on her. She sees Kayla is sound asleep. Kirby smiles and closes the door and does the same thing to Victoria's room. Kirby then heads down the stairs who is doing some work. Kirby smiles at him and walks over and kisses him.

Kirby: I don't believe it.

Steve looks at her confused.

Steve: What?

Kirby: I have turned into my mother.

Steve: What?

Kirby: I'm being over protective of them. You should have seen Jaclyn's face she practically wanted to slap me.

Steve: What? Why?

Kirby: She doesn't want to go to the doctor.

Steve thinks for a moment.

Steve: Maybe she's hiding something.

Kirby: What? You think we're going to find something at the doctor's office.

Steve: It's not what I think they're going to find. It's what I think they're NOT going to find.

Kirby looks at him with wide eyes.

Kirby: You think that she's lying about being sick?

Steve smiles at her.

Steve: I'm not sure. What do you think Dr. Mom?

Kirby playfull smacks his butt as they both go and take a seat on the couch.

Kirby: Jaclyn has always hated me. Kayla and Victoria like me but for some reason Jaclyn has always hated me.

Steve: Well maybe this doctor thing will be a good way for you two to bond.

Kirby gives him the evil eye.

Kirby: Do you think our kdis will ahte us as much as Jaclyn does.

Steve: Well our daughters will ahte me and our sons will hate you. It's just how it works.

Kirby: Guess your right. Make sure you take the garbage out before you come to bed.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- night

Jill and Brian are sitting in Jill's room.

Brian: So your being taken advantage of by Kirby's little brother?

Jill: Exactly. To think I once called the kid the sweetest little thing in the world.

Brian smiles. Jill looks at him annoyingly.

Jill: Please wipe that smirk off your face it is not even close to funny.

Brian: You got to admit the kid is kind of smart though.

Jill: Thanks Brian.

Jill throws her book across the room as Brian stops smiling and looks at her.

Brian: What do you want me to do?

Jill: Get the kid out of my hair.

Brian: What? How?

Jill: Take him to an amusement park or something.

Brian: What we need is a way to get back blackmail him so eh can't blackmail you.

Jill thinks it over for a moment. She realizes it's a pretty good idea.

Jill: Now that's a very good idea Brian. You have something in mind?

Brian: Well as a matter of fact I do., We're going to need Alicia's help though.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's car- morning

Kirby and Jaclyn are on their way to the doctor. Kirby and Jaclyn sit in complete silence. Kirby decides to try and have a conversation with her.

Kirby: We haven't really had much time to talk since I've gotten here.

Jaclyn: It happens.

Kirby: How have you been sweetheart?

Jaclyn: Stuff happens.

Kirby: I kind of get the feeling that you hate me Jaclyn.

Jaclyn turns and looks at Kirby.

Jaclyn: It's not that I hate you Kirby.

Kirby: Then what is it?

Jaclyn: I don't want to talk about it.

Kirby rolls her eyes and looks back at the road.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Jill and Alicia are walking up the staiurs of Woodsboro High. Alicia looks amused.

Jill: So what do you think?

Alicia: You really want to do this?

Jill: I don't have a choice. I ahd to go to bed at 9 last night.

Alicia: 9? Why?

Jill: He made. I didn't even have a choice on the matter.

Alicia: So you were forced into doing something you didn't want to do?

The way Alicia said this makes Jill realize what's she talking about.

Alicia: We all know the real Jill. You know what you can do. You know what I CAN DO.

Jill: Don't hurt him Alicia. Our goal is to teach him a lesson not kill him.

Alicia: Whatever fine. I'll be there tonight at nine.

Jill and Alicia hug as Jill runs off to class.

Cut to

INT. Doctor's office- afternoon

Kirby and Jaclyn are sitting at the doctor's office.

Jaclyn: I want you to leave.

Kirby looks at her concerned.

Kirby: Look. Why won't you give me a chance?

Jaclyn: I'm not going to let you do this you can't.

Kirby: We're here. We're not leaving until you see the doctor.

Jaclyn: Will you at least leave? Your not my mother you don't need to be here.

Kirby: I'd really rather stay.

The door opens and a doctor in his mid 40's enters. This gentle's man's name is Dr. Mickens.

Mickens: I heard we're not feeling well today Jaclyn.

Jaclyn doesn't say anything but rolls her eyes. Kirby decides to say something instead.

Kirby: She said her stomach's been hurting her. She's ahd no fever and no appetite.

Mickens: Thank you Miss

Kirby: Reed. Miss Kirby Reed.

Mickens smiles at Kirby as Jacvlyn rolls her eyes.

Kirby: Doctor I'm Jaclyn's guardian for this week. Her moher has given me compelte authority over her and her sisters until she returns. She thinks I should leave however I think I should stay incase it's anything serious.

Mickens eyes Jaclyn and then Kirby.

Mic kens: Well since she's under 18 and you are responsible for her I believe you should say but that is up to you two.

Kirby looks over at Jaclyn.

Kirby: Sorry Jaclyn I'm staying.

Jaclyn looks at Kirby with eyes filled with deep hatred and anger.

Mickens: Well let's get started shall we?

Jaclyn just eyes the girl.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High

Alicia and Jessica are walking down the hall.

Jessica: You think this will work?

Alicia: Jill's got nothing to lose.

Jessica: That Kirby's baby brother is a creep.

Alicia laughs.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's car- noonish

Kirby and Jaclyn are on their way to the doctor's office. Jaclyn is pissed.

Kirby: I guess now we know that your fine.

Jaclyn: Whatever!

Kirby: No. Not whatever. That was 150 dollars out of mine and Steve's pocket.

Jaclyn: I'll pay you back happy!

Kirby takes a deep breathe.

Kirby: I don't wanthe money I just want you to give me a chance.

Jaclyn: A chance?

Kirby: You've had this attitude ever since I can remember. You've never even given me a chance to be your friend.

Jaclyn: Well maybe if you had left the room when I asked then I would like you.

Kirby: Jaclyn. You were sick. Your parents are out of town and they wanted me to take CARE of you. We went to the doctor just for him to tell us you were faking.

Jaclyn: Alright you want to know. You want to know why I don't want to go to school? I'M HAVING TROUBLE AT SCHOOL! I CAN'T TELL MY MOM BECAUSE THEN I'D BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! AND I CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE THEN I WOULD HAVE TO HEAR YOU TELL ME HOW STUPID I AM!

Kirby is shocked. She could tell that Jaclyn has held this in for quite a while.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Kirby pulls the car over and puts it in park. She then looks at Jaclyn sympathetically.

Kirby: What do you mean your having trouble in school?

Jaclyn: I don't know anything. I can't concentrate.

Kirby: Did you ever tell anybody this?

Jaclyn shakes her head no.

Kirby: Have you ever been tested for a disability?

Jaclyn: What?

Kirby: A learning disability.

Jaclyn shakes her head.

Kirby: I think you might have ADHD.

Jaclyn: Is that bad?

Kirby: No. It just means you get distracted easier then others. Look, why don't we go do some shopping like it's a Sunday. Then tomorrow you Steve and I will go in and tlak to your guidance counselor.

Jaclyn smiles and for the first time Kirby and Jaclyn seem to be getting along.

Jaclyn: Can we stop and get lunch on our way to shopping?

Kirby: Of course.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- night

Alicia is getting ready to go out. She is dressed shockingly as ghost face. Her father comes into her room.

Digiacinto: What the hell you wearing that thing for?

Alicia: Have some business to take care of.

Digacinto: Your not going to be doing what I think your doing?

Alicia: Slicing and dicing?

Digiacinto nods.

Alicia: What if I was. You going to stop me?

Digacinto just stares at her.

Alicia: What's wrong. Cat got your tongue?

Digiacinto: Don't be a little wise..

Alicia interrupts him.

Alicia: A little what? Wise ass? Is that what you were going to say?

Digiacinto just nods.

Alicia: You know what would be wise. You really think you're the adult in our relationship? Like I'm going to do what you tell me?

Digiacinto just looks on in horror.

Digiacinto: I GAVE YOU A GOOD HOME!

Alicia: You also took it away from me. I wonder what the rpess would think of you kidnapping me.

Digiacinto looks on in horror as Alicia walks up to him.

Alicia: I ebt they would send you to the same prison as the people that locked you up. I wonder what they would think of seeing you in prison.

Digiacinto can't even take this all in.

Digacitno: What have I done?

Alicia walks behind her father and with one move takes out his legs and is top of him. Alicia pulls a knife from her cloack.

Alicia: Being a killer is in my blood. I just needed Jill to give me a push.

Digiacinto: You can't kill me. I'm your partner.

Alicia gets off of him.

Alicia: Your right about that. However there is something you should know. If you decide to ebtray me and turn me in I have left evidence of you sexually abusing me since you kidnapped me. The only thing they hate worse then cops in prison is people who sexually abuse kids. I ebt you wouldn't even last a week. So when you go to bed at night when you tuck yourself in remember one thing. That your daughter Alicia is in charge and is the next big thing. Sidney Prescott. Kirby Reed and Jill Roberts are a thing of the past I'm the new thing.

Digiacitno: Danny was right. You are a monster.

Alicia puts her ghost face mask on and the voice chnager to her mouth.

Ghostface: Proud of it.


	8. Episode 7 Tricked

Fade in

INT. Carnival- night

Joshua is at the carnival with Owen and Brian.

Joshua: So why did you guys bring me here?

Owen: We wanted to thank you for setting Jill straight.

Joshua: What do you mean?

Brian: Well Jill thinks she was the all might powerful girl who couldn't be controlled. Finally somebody has set her straight.

Joshua smiles.

Joshua: It really was nothing.

Brian: So what do you guys want to do first.

Joshua: How about the roller coaster?

Joshua: Sounds good to me.

Cut to

INT. Kitchen- afternoon

Victoria and Kayla are eating dinner at the table. The door slams open and Kirby and Jaclyn comes walking in carrying bags and bags from shopping. They are laughing and having a good time.

Jaclyn: Hi guys.

Kirby: We went and did some shopping.

Steve: I guess somebody wasn't sick after all.

Jaclyn looks at Kirby nervously.

Kirby: Steve we need to talk.

Kirby looks at Victoria and Kayla.

Kirby: Why don't you two take your dinner and go and eat in Victoria's room.

The girls both nod as they leg it up the stairs. Steve can tell a conversation is coming.

Kirby: Steve you Jaclyn and I need to talk.

Steve nods understandingly as all 3 take a seat at the table.

Kirby: Jaclyn has been having some trouble at school.

Steve: What kind of trouble?

Kirby: She has been struggling. Right Jaclyn?

Jaclyn nods nearly wanting to cry.

Steve: Struggling as in how?

Kirby: I think she might have a learning disability.

Steve: What do you mean?

Kirby: Exactly that. I think she has trouble concentrating.

Steve: What are we suppose to do?

Kirby: We need to go in and talk to her guidance counselor and talk to the CST team.

Steve: We?

Kirby: We. Right now you're her guardian as much as I am. I talked to her mom and she wants us to make the decision that we thinks is best for her. That is where you come in.

Steve: Me?

Kirby: You have been through this. When you were two you had Kawasaki disease.

Steve: So?

Kirby: You know what to do. You can help her. You have a better understanding about this then I do.

Steve: Kirby…

Kirby turns towards Jaclyn.

Kirby: Go to your room., We'll call you down and talk to you when we are done.

Jaclyn nods and heads towards her room. Steve and Kirby wait for her to go before continuing their conversation.

Steve: Kirby are we really the people who should be making this decisions.

Kirby: Look. She's to ashamed to say anything to her own mother. We might be the only people who could help.

Steve: But Kirby, there are bigger things at stake then this. Don't you remember how everybody would tease me and make fun of me for being in special education?

Kirby looks down hrut by this. He realizes it is true.

Kirby: Look. I was young and immature.

Steve: What do you think the kids that Jaclyn goes to school with are?

Kirby: Other then me nobody gave you crap though.

Steve: Kirby. Why do you think nobody ever gave me crap?

Kirby thinks for a moment.

Kirby: Because they were scared to death of you.

Steve: Exactly. I don't want Jaclyn to go through being made fun of.

Kirby: It's not her fault that she has a disability.

Steve: You think I don't know that? Kirby when it comes down to it I understand that. Kids her age do not understand that.

Kirby gets up from the table.

Kirby: This is the first time I've ever seen you scared.

Steve: What?

Kirby: I remember how much you hated your mom when she put you in special education. You are scared that you are going to be a hypocrite and do the same thing for Jaclyn.

Steve looks at Kirby in absolute shock.

Kirby: The Steve I know is better then that. With or without you I'm going to her school tomorrow to emet with the CST and guidance counselor and even some of her teachers. I really hope your there because I could really use your help.

Kirby heads upstairs to go see Jaclyn. Steve sits at the table deep in thought.

Cut to

EXT. Carnival- night

Joshua, Brian and Owen are eating chili cheese dogs. Clearly Brian and Owen are getting frustrated because they haven't played the prank on him yet.

Joshua: How about the ferris wheel next?

Brian: Actually I wanted to do the haunted house.

Owen: What?

Joshua: That sounds like fun.

Owen: I heard it's really scary.

Joshua: Nothing could scare me.

Owen: That's what they all say.

Joshua: Bet you twenty dolars.

Brian: I'll take that bet.

Owen: Me too.

Brian and Owen smile as the 3 head towards the haunted house. They wait in line for about ten minutes. Brian gives a nod to the guy controlling it and the guy nods back

Owen: I'll see you guys inside.

Owen smiles and heads inside. Brian turns towards Joshua.

Brian: Don't pee yourself from being scared.

Joshua: You pussy.

Brian turns and heads inside.

Joshua: Fucking amateurs.

After a few seconds Joshua heads inside. He walks in where he can't see anything in front of him. He looks around and spots some light.

Joshua: Brian? Owen?

Hed oesn't hear any response.

Joshua: They probably ran home crying or something.

Joshua smiles and heads towards the light taking him to another room. He walks around the hall and sees that it says do not enter.

Joshua: Like that's going to stop me.

Joshua heads inside. Where he sees two people sitting in the chairs. His phone rings and he takes it out.

Joshua: Hello?

Ghostface: Hello.

Joshua quickly realizes it's the voice. He smiles.

Joshua: Very funny Jill.

Ghostface: Do I sound like a Jill to you?

Joshua: If your not Jill then you must be Brian or Owen.

Ghostface: Those must be the two kids I just gutted.

Joshua's once playful face turns to one of a little bit of fear.

Joshua: What kind of sick joke is this? This is not funny.

Ghostface: Last I checked Stab was a horror movie. Not a fucking COMEDY!

Joshua is freaked out.

Joshua: I'm hanging up bye.

Ghostface: YOU HANG UP ON ME! AND I WILL MAKE YOUYR ISNDIES THE SCARIES THING INSIDE OF THAT DAMN HANUTED HOUSE!

Joshua is freaking. He slowly walks forward.

Joshua: What do you want?

Ghostface: To play some horror trivia.

Joshua: Okay.

Ghostface: Who was the killer in the first Halloween?

Joshua: Michael Myers.

Ghostface: Correct. Now for the real question. Who was the first victim of the Original Woodsboro murders.

Joshua: Casey Becker.

Ghostface: I'm sorry that is wrong.

Joshua is in shock.

Joshua: No. That is not true. I saw it like a thosuand times.

Ghostface: THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT HER BOFYRIEND STSEVEN ORTH WAS THE FIRST ONE TO DIE!

Joshua puts his hands on his forehead. Then he showsa a smile and walks over to the two chairs.

Joshua: Nice try guys you almost had me.

Joshua removes the covers and sees both Brian and Owen gutted both dead.

Joshua: AHHHHHHHHH!

Out of the side room ghost face comes out and runs after Joshua knife in hand. Joshua quickly doges it and runs out of the room with ghost face close by.

Joshua: HELP ME! HELP ME!

Joshua heads for a room and slams the door shut on ghost face.

Joshua: Oh my god. Whatevcer I've done I am so sorry. For whatever my sister or Jill did to you I apologize. Please don't hrut me and I will elarn to behave myself.

Suddney the lights go on and there are voices of laughter.

Jill: Cut.

We cut to see Jessica holding a camera with Jill in front of her. Brian and Owen are behind them both laughing hysterically.

Owen: You peed your pants.

Brian: That means you owe both of us money.

Joshua: You tricked me.

Jill: No we got you back.

Jessica: You should learn to be nicer to people.

Joshua: Who played ghost face?

Voice: I did.

Joshua turns and sees Alicia mask off.

Joshua: Why did you guys do this?

Jill: To teach you a lesson.

Jessica: Not to mention I wonder what your ltitle friends would think of you a 14 year old peeing your pants.

Joshua realizes what is going on here.

Joshua: You blackmailing me?

Jill: Not fun is it.

Joshua: I guess not. I'm sorry Jill. I never should have done that.

Jill: It's okay. I forgive you. Now everything that you know is between us right?

Joshua nods.

Joshua: There's one thing I don't understand.

Jill: What?

Joshua: Who made the phone call.

They all look at him skeptical.

Jill: What phone call?

Joshua: The one I got right before Alicia came after me.

Jessica: Nobody called you.

Joshua looks at them confused.

Joshua: No ghost face called me right before that.

Jill: Joshua I think you've been hearing things. I think you should go home and lay down.

Joshua: I knwof ro a fact that he called me. Look at my phone it says unknown number.

Brian: Well. Whoever called you it wasn't one of us.

Joshua: Whatever.

Joshua heads out of the room as the gang stands there a bit confused as to who called him.

Cut to

INT. School office- morning

Kirby is at Jaclyn's school. She is disappointed Steve is not with her. Three people who are on the CST team. Their names are Albert, Sandy and Mary Ann. They do not really believe what Kirby is saying.

Kirby: I'm telling you I think she has a disability.

Albert: She's not disabled.

Kirby: I meant to say a learning disability.

Sandy: Miss Reed. Not to sound mean but have you seen any of her work?

Kirby: Well no.

Mary Ann: Jaclyn is a very bright girl. She's smart she doesn't need the help.

Kirby: People who have learning disabilities are not stupid.

Sandy: Look. Miss Reed. Whether you like it or not we decide who gets classified in this school not you.

Kirby looks at her with eyes filled with sympathy not getting any from any of them. The door opens and everybody turns to see Steve walk into the room.

Steve: That is not true.

Sandy: What do you mean?

Steve: As Jaclyn's legal guardian's right now we are just as much members of the team as you are.

Mary Ann smiles realizing somebody knows their stuff.

Steve: Look. We are worried about Jaclyn. She said she is struggling I have talked to her teachers who have agreed with me. I think she has a learning disability and would like her tested for one

Albert: Excuse me Mr. Whoever the hell you are but it doesn't work like that.

Steve looks shocked about this.

Steve: Excuse me?

Albert: You don't get to decide.

Steve: Is that so?

Albert: We run the school. We decide what programs Jaclyn gets and doesn't get. Jaclyn does not qualify for special ed.

Steve: Is that so?

The 3 of them nod and Kirby looks at Steve hopeful. Steve smiles and takes out his cell phone. He begins to dial a number.

Sandy: May I ask who you are calling?

Steve: My lawyer.

The CST looks like they have seen ghost.

Maryann: What? Why?

Steve: I want you to tell him what you just told me.

Sandy: What do you mean?

Steve: I want you to tell my lawyer that Kirby and I have no right to make any decisions as Jaclyn's legal guardians.

Sandy and Maryann look at each other.

Cut to

Int. Woodsboro High- morning

Jill has walked into Wqoodsboro High. She has that pain of Joshua bothering her away and could go back to her normal life. She waves to all of her friends and spots Alicia. She reluctantly walks voer and hugs her. Alicia hugs back.

Alicia: This is for?

Jill: Your help last night. I owe you big time.

Alicia smiles.

Jill: By the way you didn't have to make the phone call.

Alicia frowns.

Alicia: What phone call?

Jill: You know the one of pretending to be ghost face.

Alicia: Not to be mean Jill, but I have no clue what you're talking about.

Jill: Right because somebody else would call Joshua.

Alicia: Obviously. I know I didn't do it. A joke is one thing but I don't want to haunt the kid.

Jill looks shocked.

Jill: If you didn't call him then who the hell did?

Alicia: I have no idea.

Jill doesn't know how to comprehend this.

Alicia: You sure you didn't do it?

Jill: What?

Alicia: Well who knows. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you.

Jill looks up.

Jill: Are you saying I made the call?

Alicia: I'm saying to stop accusing me of being something I'm not. You're my friend Jill and I trust you. One of these days I hope it could go both ways.

Alicia closes her locker and coldly walks away. Jill watches her go and cannot believe what just happened. Jill doesn't know what to think of the situation she's in but rubs it fof when Owen comes and kisses her on the lips.

Owen: What's on your mind?

Jill: What do you mean?

Owen: When you kiss me like that it means something is on your mind.

Jill: Nothing is on my mind.

Owen crosses his arms.

Jill: Okay. I just wanted to know who made the call to Joshua.

Owen: It was funny?

Jill: Yes but it really creeped him out. It really scared him.

Owen: Now you have sympathy for the kid?

Jill: What he did was wrong. But whoever called him should tell him. He couldn't sleep last night because he thought ghost face was out to get him.

Owen: Honestly who cares.

Jill: That doesn't worry you?

Owen: Look. It's over nobody knows your you. We have a new beginning let's not keep dwelling on the past.

Jill listens and takes this in.

Cut to

INT. School- afternoon

The CST has met. They have spoken with Kirby and Steve and given them their decision. Steve and Kirby are waiting for Jaclyn in a separate room. Jaclyn comes into the room and takes a seat.

Kirby: Okat we have spoken with your CST team.

Jaclyn: What did they say?

Steve: They tested you and Kirby was right you do indeed have a learning disability.

Jaclyn: I do?

Steve: That is why you have been struggling.

Jaclyn: Do lot's of people have them?

Kirby: Steve has one.

Steve looks at Kirby and back at Jaclyn.

Jaclyn: You do?

Steve: Yes I do.

Jaclyn: What happens now?

Steve: Your going to be put into a slower English class.

Jaclyn: I have to change classes?

Steve and Kirby both nod.

Jaclyn: Why?

Steve: Because you nebed to be in a smaller class where you could get more one to one attention if you need help.

Jaclyn: What exactly is my learning disability?

Kirby: Your mind takes more time to solve things.

Jaclyn: Well besides being sent to a different and slower English class what else?

Kirby and Steve look at each other again.

Steve is about to talk and looks at Kirby.

Steve: You better tell her this one.

Steve gets up and leaves the room. Kirby feels bad and watches him go.

Jaclyn: Why did he leave?

Kirby: Because, the other thing is when you take tests your going to have a hard time and be separated from your friends.

Jaclyn: What? Why?

Kirby: Because your going to have extra time while taking your tests. That's why Steve left the room.

Jaclyn doesn't know what Kirby's talking about.

Kirby: When he was younger Steve used to get picked on by everybody for being in slower classes by everybody.

After a few seconds Kirby clears her throat.

Kirby: Even me.

Jaclyn: You? Why?

Kirby: I was young and immature. Didn't realize Steve was sick and that's why he was in those classes. If I could change the past that is one opf many things I would change in a heart beat.

Jaclyn: Why are you telling me this?

Kirby: Because people can be mean and you have to learn like Steve did to be the bgiger person.

Jaclyn: Do people still make fun of Steve?

Kirby shakes her head.

Jaclyn: Why not?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Because everybody that knows him is scared to death of him.


	9. Episode 8 Shocked

Sorry I have been so busy that this one had to be in summary form. The ending is interesting.

We cut to

Steve and Kirby have just gotten back to the house after there babysitting. The whole gang is there as he hugs they hug. Jill asks Kirby how she liked being a mom for a week to which Kirby replies she's never having kids of her own. Steve and Kirby asked what they have missed to which Owen and Brian reply nothing. To celebrate Steve and Kirby's return the whole gang plus Kirby's brother and parents all go out to dinner. Bill gets a phone call and leaves the table. We follow Bill as he takes the call and we realize it is Parvati and Brock from the first episode. We do not know what Bill means but he says No No and No again. He then takes a seat at the table where Owen could tell something is wrong but keeps it to himself.

Jill,Kirby, Jessica and Alicia go shopping for some new clothes. There they bump into Olivia's mom who accuses Kirby, Alicia and Jessica of forgetting Olivia. Jessica tearfully tells her that this is not true and she thinks about Olivia everyday and misses her dearly. Jill feels bad when Olivia's mom asks The girls if they visited Jill's grave or Olivia's grave more calling Jill pathetic. Jill looks at Alicia eyes and sees eyes of hatred. She grabs Alicia's hand trying to calm her down.

Back at Steve's house Brian and Owen tell Steve about the stunt they pulled with Joshua. Steve laughs but warns them not to tell Kirby. Steve's phone begins to ring and he realizes it's Kirby. He answers it and leaves the room. Kirby is crying after the whole Olivia thing happened. Steve calms her down and tells her that Olivia's mom was upset and that they all miss Olivia very much. Kirby admits to Steve that she hasn't thought about Olivia a lot. Steve tells her that the reason she doesn't think about her is because it bringsd her to much pain because she loved Olivia so much. After a few more seconds Steve calms Kirby down. A few seconds after Steve hangs up his phone rings again. Steve sees a ghost face voice and thinks it's a prank. Ghostface taunts with Steve and Steve if he's hiding something. Steve quickly denies it. Steve accuses ghost face of being a prank. Ghostface laughs and says this is no prank. Steve tells ghostafce that if he is real that he would defeat him. Ghostface says he's not the one who need's defeating and ghost face hangs up. Steve's phone beeps and he looks at it. We don't see what it is but you could tell Steve is in a face of shock.


	10. Episode Jill's choice

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- Kitchen- night

Steve and Kirby and Jill all stand in silence.

Steve: How could something like this happen?

Jill: I need to turn myself in.

Kirby: You can't do that.

Jill: I cannot stay here.

Steve: How the fuck could something like this happen? How the fuck could this happen.

Jill: How could anybody know I survived that accident?

Steve: He's got a picture Jill. A fucking picture.

Kirby: The picture was taken from far away.

Steve: He's got pcitures and a video of you and Sidney getting into a car driven by Kincaid.

Jill: How though. It was a secret barely anybody new.

Kirby: They had to be following you. Otherwise how would they know?

Jill: So?

Steve: It means they may be trying to kill you. Or atleast at that time.

There seems to be a bit of shock on all their faces. Jill begins to cry.

Jill: What am I going to do?

Kirby: Nothing. Jill Roberts is dead. Your are not the same person from two years ago.

Jill: But if this person reveals what they know to the police they could lock me up.

Steve: Not just you. They could lock us all up.

Voice: Not me.

Kirby,Jill and Steve turn and see Owen come into the kitchen.

Steve: What do you know?

Owen: I have a little birdie giving me some information.

Steve: Do you know who is behind this?

Owen shakes his head.

Owen: But I will help you guys find out. We're a team and we could do this together.

Jill: I can't ask you to fight my battles anymore. I need to do this for myself.

Jessica: No.

The other 4 turn and watch Brian, Jessica and Alicia come into the room.

Brian: The crew. When one of is in trouble. We're all in trouble.

Jill: Guys.

Alicia: You may as well accept it we're helping you find this person.

Jill: Thanks guys but we can't. We'll never be able to find out who did this. Even if we show up what do we do. Kill them? That makes us no better then them.

The 6 friends look disappointed.

Jill: I appreciate your help guys. I really do.

Kirby: Look what can it hurt to try?

Jill looks at all of her friends who having pleading eyes on their faces.

Jill: I need to go use the bathroom.

Jill heads in the direction of the bathroom. The whole gang waits until she's out of view before they talk.

Kirby: What are we going to do?

Steve: Look. If there's another ghost face then we need to deal with him or her.

Brian: Maybe we should investigate in pairs.

Kirby: There's an odd number of us.

Jessica: Where's Jill?

Everybody quickly realizes Jill hasn't come back from the bathroom. They all hesitate and run to the bathroom except for Kirby who runs out the door. Steve quickly kicks the door down and no Jill.

Steve: She's gone.

Cut to

EXT. Steve' house seconds later.

Kirby sees Jill's car going and stops next to it.

Kirby: JILL!

'Jill stops and Kirby tries to open the door but it's locked.

Kirby: Jill open up.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: I can't let you guys suffer for my sins anymore.

Kirby: Jill. Please we'll figure something out.

Jill: We can't fix this Kirby.

Kirby: Jill.

Jill: If I stay I'm going to bring you guys down with me.

Kirby: Jill Please.

Jill: Take care of the others. Thank you Kirby.

Kirby is about to cry.

Jill: Bread and butter. I'll always be with you.

Kirby: Jill….

Jill: Goodbye Kirby.

With that Kirby watches as her best friend drives away. Tears fall from Kirby's eyes as Owen comes running out.

Owen: Where is she?

Kirby: She's gone Owen. She's gone.

Owen: What?

Kirby: She left.

Owen's face turns sour as a tear falls from his face.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house

Alright the gang minus Jill is sitting in the living room. They are still in shock and a bit shaken up.

Brian: Look. We cannot sit here and do nothing.

Owen: I agree. We have to do something.

Jessica: What are we suppose to do?

Steve: Find out who is behind this.

Owen: Aren't their rules.

Everybody turns to Alicia.

Alicia: I don't know what to say.

Steve: Alright some ground rules. We all need to stay together.

Brian: That will take to much time.

Owen: Fine. We could split up into groups.

Steve: Fine two groups of 3. Myself Kirby and Jessica in one group. You 3 in the other group.

Alicia: What exactly are we planning.

Steve: Somebody wanted to kill Jill that they would follow her. It has to be somebody with connections to the last massacre.

Alicia: It's late maybe we should wait until morning.

Steve: Okay. We'll go and talk to Olivia's mom. You guys go and talk to Robbie's parents.

Jessica: You know they are not going to come out and tell us they are the killer you know.

Kirby: Steve. How do we know it wasn't a prank. I mean we might not be sure.

Steve: Kirby. I'm sure.

Jessica: What if he turns us in.

Alicia: If he wanted to turn us in he would have done it already.

Steve: I agree. Revenge is sweeter.

Kirby: Oh my god. Jill. What if he finds her?

Steve: We have to find him before he finds her.

The whole gang is shocked. Owen puts his hand in the middle.

Owen: For Jill.

Everybody else puts their hand in.

Steve: For Jill.

Kirby, Alicia, Brian, Jessica: Jill.

Cut to

EXT. Morris residence- morning

Steve, Kirby and Jessica are outside of the Morris residence.

Steve: Stick close to me.

Kirby and Jessica both nod as Steve knocks on the door. After a few moments the door opens and Olivia's mom comes out. She grimaces at the site of her daughter's old friends.

Steve: Hi Mrs. Morris.

Olivia's Mom: What are you guys doing here?

Steve: We just came to talk.

Olivia's Mom: I have nothing to say to any of you.

Jessica: Please. There was a couple of questions I wanted to ask you.

Olivia's Mom: Fine. You have 5 minutes.

Olivia's mom opens the door and Jessica, Kirby and Steve come in. Kirby walks over and looks at a picture of the gang everybody happy. Kirby notices Jill's face is cut out.

Olivia's mom: So what do you guys want.

Steve: I'm going to be very straightforward with you Mrs. Morris. We think there's something in the piece of the puzzle that is missing.

Mrs. Morris: What do you mean?

Kirby: We have been getting texts from somebody who believes Jill might be alive.

Mrs. Morris doesn't look surprised by this.

Jessica: Mrs. Morris you don't look surprised.

Mrs. Morris: I know.

Steve: What?

Mrs. Morris: I know that Jill is alive.

Kirby: What? How do you know?

Mrs. Morris: Because Jill Roberts was here 15 minutes before you were.

Steve: Jill was here?

Mrs. Morris nods.

Mrs. Morris: She now goes by Michelle Edwards.

The 3 friends look at one another.

Steve: What did she say?

Mrs. Morris: She came to apologize to me for killng Olivia. She presented me evidence that Jill Roberts was alive. I told her I didn't need it I had evidence.

Jessica: You had evidence that Jill was alive?

Mrs. Morris: Yes. Some mysterious guy came and showed me a video of Jill getting out of the ambulance and getting in the car.

Steve: Do you know who this man is?

Mrs. Morris shakes her head.

Mrs. Morris: Jill seemed to know who it was though.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Mrs. Morris: He was tall with brown hair. I could have swarn I heard her mutter the name Shepard or something.

Steve: Sheldon?

Mrs. Morris: That could have been it to.

Jessica: Mrs. Morris if you don't mind me asking why didn't you call the police.

Mrs. Morris: Who says I didn't. They laughed at me and told me I need to move on.

Steve: Thanks for your time Mrs. Morris.

Mrs. Morris nods as Steve, Kirby and Jessica leave the room and then head for the door.

Kirby: Jill was here. Oh my god Jill was here.

Jessica: We have to get over to The Sheldon residence

Steve: I have a better idea. I'll head to the Sheldon residence and you two head to meet the gang at Robbie's house.

Jessica and Kirby both protest.

Jessica: No way.

Steve: Girls it could be dangerous.

Kirby: Come on Steve you said it yourself we need to stick together.

Jessica: Besides. If we are in dnager being with you might be the safest place on this planet.

Steve smiles.

Steve: Did anybody ever tell you two that you are to smart for your own good.

Jessica and Kirby look at each other.

Jessica and Kirby: Yes.

Cut to

EXT. Sheldon residence- morning

Steve, Kirby and Jessica have arrived to Trevor's house.

Kirby: How do we do this?

Steve: We knock.

Jessica: Is that such a good idea?

Kirby: We don't have a choice.

Steve knocks on the door and is surprised to see that the door wasn't fully closed. The 3 are in shock as Steve whips his gun out. He then turns towards the girls.

Steve: You girls stay here.

Before the girls answer Steve heads inside. Kirby and Jessica look at one another.

Kirby: What do you think?

Jessica: About what?

Kirby: Do you think Jill was here?

Jessica: I think so. I guess we'll find out after we talk to Mr. Sheldon.

Steve returns and he puts his gun back in it's holster. The two girls look at him curiously.

Kirby: Is he in there?

Steve looks down and hesitantly nods.

Jessica: Good. Is he going to talk to us?

Steve shakes his head.

Steve: He's not going to be doing talking for a long time.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- afternoon

Alicia, Brian and Owen are at Robbie's house talking to his mother Linda. Linda is a kind lady whom loved all the kids very much.

Brian: Thanks so much for the coffee.

Linda: Your welcome.

Brian: I was just wondering how you have been holding up?

Linda: Good. Very good.

Linda looks over at Alicia who is looking at a picture of Robbie. A tear falls from her face.

Linda: You should go to his room. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you.

Alicia nods and heads upstairs as her begins to vibrate it's a text message from Jill.

Alicia: Call me?

Alicia hurries into Robbie's room and closes the door. Alicia dials Jill who immediately picks up.

Jill: Alicia?

Alicia: Jill. Where are you?

Jill: I found out who knows. It was Trevor's dad. Mr. Sheldon.

Alicia: Okay well let's go and deal with it.

Jill: He's dead.

Alicia's face goes to one of shock.

Alicia: You killed him?

Jill: No. I went over and talked to Mrs. Morris and revealed who I was and wanted to apologize to her. She told me that somebody who she described as Mr. Sheldon

Alicia: If you didn't kill him then who the fuck did?

Jill: I don't know.

Alicia: What exactly are you calling and telling me this for?

Jill: I was at the crime scene. They're going to find my fingerprints.

Alicia: Jill. Come back we'll figure something out.

Jill: This is one battle I need to do on my own.

Alicia: But you don't even know who your battling.

Jill: Think Alicia who else would want me dead? Parents and family of the survivors.

Alicia: What about Jenny's mom?

Jill: I'm about to talk to her in a few minutes.

Alicia: Wait for us.

Jill: This is my battle Alicia not yours. You take care of yourself. I love you.

Alicia: Jill..

Jill hangs up the phone. Alicia leaves Robbie's room and runs downstairs.

Alicia: We need to leave.

Owen: What? Why?

Alicia: Michelle called me.

Owen: Let's go.

Cut to

EXT. Randall residence- afternoon

Jill is outside the Randall residence and she nervously knocks on the door. Like with the Sheldon house the door is unlocked and Jill enters.

Jill: Hello?

There is no answer inside the house.

Jill: Hello?

Jill walks a little more into the house and finds Mrs. Randall's gutted body in the living room. She is hung to the fan. Jill pukes from the site and sees the cellphone on the counter ring. Jill knows full well what is about to come.

Jill: Hello?

Ghostface: Home sweet home. Uh Jill?

Jill: Who are you?

Ghostface: Come on Jill you should know I'm never going to tell you.

Jill: What are your intentions?

Ghostface: You've had a great second chance while those around you have died. You think you could protect them Jill.

Jill: Leave my friends out of this.

Ghostface: What about your new family. What about that boyfriend of yours.

Jill: You touch him..

Ghostface: You'll what. Going to kill me and fake your death again like the little cunt you are?

Jill starts balling her eyes out.

Jill: Show yourself.

Ghostface: Soon enough Jill. Soon enough.

Ghostface hangs up and Jill starts balling again.

Jill: NO!

Jill angrily throws the phone at the wall breaking it.

Jill: NO! NO!


	11. Episode 10 Dead Meat

Fade in

INT. Randall residence- afternoon

Dewey and Thomas stand in Jenny Randall's house. They both look down at the dead body of Jenny Randall's mother.

Thomas: None of this makes sense.

Dewey: Two parents of the reboot massacre.

Thomas: You think there is a connection?

Dewey looks at her confusingly.

Dewey: It's Woodsboro there has to be a connection.

Thomas: Who could have done this?

Dewey: We have fingerprints at both crime scenes. I have a feeling they are going to show up in our database.

Thomas: That's good we should have no problem getting a warrant.

Steve enters the house.

Dewey: Another body.

Steve: Who could do something like this?

Dewey: We'll find soon enough.

Steve: What do you mean?

Dewey: We found fingerprints at the crime scene.

Steve's face turns to one of panic. Dewey and Thomas do not notice this. Dewey turns and smiles at Steve as Steve regains his compsoure.

Dewey: This is the first time a killer has screwed up.

Steve: I hope so.

Smithers comes running up to Dewey.

Smithers: Sir we got the finger prints back from the Sheldon crime scene.

Dewey: Whose fingerprints are they?

Smithers doesn't know what to say.

Dewey: Who is it Smithers?

Smithers is speechless as he hands his clipboard to Thomas. She Reads it and her eyes go wide.

Dewey: Well. Who the hell is it?

Thomas: Jill Roberts.

Steve's eyes go wide as Dewey runs over and looks at the clipboard.

Dewey: That's impossible.

Steve: Jill's dead.

Smithers: Do we know this for sure?

Everybody turns and looks at him curiously.

Steve: What?

Smithers: Well nobody ever saw her body.

Steve: There's no way Jill is alive!

Smithers: How the fuck could you be so sure?

Steve: Trust me I would know.

Dewey cannot take any of this in.

Dewey: We are going to dig up Jill Roberts body.

Smithers: Don't we need permision from a relative in order to do that?

Steve: She has no relatives left. Her and Sidney died in that accident.

Dewey: I guess it won't be that hard then.

Dewey and Smithers leaves the house as Steve takes a deep breathe. He finally follows the others out of the house.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's house- afternoon

Kirby and Jessica sit in the living room. They are trying to figure out who is behind this.

Kirby: Who wanted Jill dead?

Jessica: Who didn't want her dead?

Kirby gives Jessica a glare.

Jessica: Look. It has to be a family member of a killer.

Kirby: Does that mean my family could be behind it?

Jessica looks into the kitchen and sees Kirby's mom and ad sitting at the table going over some bills. They both then look at each other and shake their head. Can't be.

Jessica: Maybe there's something we are overlooking. Have you noticed the person is killing people close to Jill but not really close to the group.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Jessica: Well. Trevor Sheldon and Jenny Randall had connections to Jill but not really to you and I.

Kirby: So you think maybe this isn't about the victims at all it's about Jill.

Jessica: Jill was right.

Kirby: Do you think Owen could be in danger?

Jessica takes this in. They both hesitate for a second and run out of the house.

Cut to

INT. Olsen residence- afternoon

Owen is packing some clothes. His phone rings and he quickly answers it.

Owen: Hello?

Ghostface: Hello Owen.

Owen: Who is this?

Ghostface: It's my job to ask the questions.

Owen: I was wondering when I'd get a call.

Ghostface: Owen. Owen. Owen. You pathetic fool. You've done well by Jill's second chance. I wonder what your life would be like if Jill wasn't in your life.

Owen: Too bad your never going to get that chance.

Ghostface: Actually that's where your wrong. If you want I could gut her right ehre right now.

Owen's face turns to one of anger.

Owen: You don't have her.

Ghostface mockingly laughs.

Ghostface: Want to bet?

Owen: I'm hanging up.

Before ghost face could saya nything Owen hangs up. After a few minutes his phone rings again.

Owen: Hello?

Jill: Owen?

Owen: Jill. Where are you?

Jill: I don't know.

Owen: Please tell me I can protect you.

Jill: Owen I really don't know. I been drugged and locked in a basement.

Owen: I'll find you. I promise.

Jill: Owen it's to late for that.

Owen: Jill don't talk like this.

Jill: Trevor's dad was the one who was trying to blackmail me.

Owen: But he's dead.

Jill: Yes. He had a partner that killed him.

Owen: Why?

Jill: I don't know. This is my battle stay safe.

Owen: Jill hide your phone. I'll call Steve and we'll track you.

Jill: No. This is battle that I have to face myself.

Owen: But you need help. You can't fight this battle alone.

Jill: I'll be fine. If something happens I love you Owen.

Owen: Jill no don't hang up.

Jill hangs up the phone and stars to walk around the basement curiously.

Cut to

INT. missmer residence- afternoon

Alicia is walking around her room angrily.

Alicia: IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO GO THIS WAY! IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO GO THIS WAY!

Brian comes into the room.

Brian: What are you yelling about?

Alicia: It was suppose to be over.

Brian: We'll find her.

Alicia: Like she wants to be found?

Brian can't respond to this.

Alicia: Besides I need Jill.

Brian: You still got the rest of us here.

Alicia: You guys are no Jill. She's like a sister to me. We've been through a lot.

Brian sees this dark side of Alicia that has him worried.

Brian: Alicia take a chill pill.

Alicia I cannot take a chill pill.

Brian: Alicia I know what you and Jill did.

Alicia turns around.

Alicia: What?

Brian: I think you need to start being honest with yourself and all of us.

Alicia: I don't have the slightest idea of who you or what you are talking about.

Brian sighs.

Brian: I really thought you have grown up Alicia. You are a COLD BLOODED KILLER.

Alicia: Who have I killed?

Brian: You killed Matt. And I know you liked it. I have evidence also. I know nyou killed the Lavender girl. Your accomplice told me.

Alicia: That piece of shit.

Brian: Did you really think you could get away with it?

Alicia: I thought I could.

Alicia sits down on the bed.

Brian: Alicia you need to turn yourself in.

Alicia: Is now the best time?

Brian: Look. If you don't everybody will think you committed these murders.

Alicia: Brian did you think I committed these murders?

Brian doesn't say anything. A tear falls from Alicia's face. Brian wallks over and comforts her.

Alicia: I didn't think it had to end this way.

Brian: People change.

Brian and Alicia hug. Brian's eyes go wide as Alicia keeps hugging him.

Alicia: Unfortunately I'm not one of those people.

Alicia let's go of Brian and we now see that Alicia has stabbed Brian in the stomach.

Alicia: I didn't want it to end this way. We could have had something special. Also I'm going to do us a favor.

Brian falls to the ground as the stab wound is to deep.

Brian: Alicia please.

Alicia: Don't worry your friends will be visiting you very soon.

Brian is very scared and tries to crawl towards the door. Aliciia mockingly walks slowly but catches him with ease stepping on his back. Alicia kneels on him atd stabs him the back as deep as the knife will go.

Alicia: Sorry baby. I couldn't let you ruin my plans. What could I say I like to kill. Don't worry Jessica, Owen, Steve, and Kirby will join you soon.

Brian's eyes go wide as Brian goes limp. Alicia removes the knife and stands up. She then looks down at Brian's body. It takes her a few minutes to comprehend what she has done. She realizes she just killed her boyfriend.

Alicia: WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Brian's phone begins to buzz. Starling Alicia. She picks it up and sees that it is Kirby calling. Alicia realizes she cannot pick it up. She puts it back down and kneels next to Brian. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and then slowly leaves the room.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Kirby is pacing back and forth in her living room. Her mother is on the couh reading a book.

Kirby: Where could they be?

Meghan: Honey I think you're worrying a bit to much.

Kirby: Mom there's a killer on the loose who is after Jill.

Meghan: Honey, I'm sure Jill is fine if there is one thing I know about her she could take care of herself.

Kirby's door bell rings and Kirby immediately runs over to the door. She opens it.

Kirby: Finally I..

Kirby is shocked to see Owen on the other side of the door covered in blood.

Kirby: OWEN WHAT HAPPENED!

Owen: Kirby. Brian's dead.

Kirby's eyes go wide.

Kirby: NO!

Owen: I'm so sorry Kirby.

Kirby pounds Owen's chest as Kirby cries hysterically.

Kirby: I should have been with him.

Owen: It's not your fault. We'll find who did this.

Kirby cannot stop crying as Owen closes the door behind him.

Cut to

INT. Basement- afternoon

Jill is in the cold basement she looks for a way out but does not see any. She goes through some things and finds some pitures. Jill starts going through the pictures and she is shocked about what she sees. She then begins to start screaming.

Jill: I cannot believe this? You of all people. Why won't you come out here and face me atleast?

Jill ehars a sound but it's not the door it's the television in the garage.

Reporter: In local news today police have found another victim. A Few hours ago Sheriff Riley has confirmed that Brian Missmer is the named of the deceased.

Jill let's out a small cry.

Jill: NO!

Jill pukes from her stomach.

Jill: He was INNOCENT! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ANYBODY! THIS WASN'T HIS DESTINY! PLEASE KILL ME!

Jill is now bawling.

Jill:PLEASE LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!

Jill looks at the door as the door still doesn't open. Jill goes back to looking at the pictures.

Cut to

EXT. Reed residence- afternoon

Steve is still not aware of his best friend's death. He is driving to Brian's house and sees cop cars. Steve is immediately worried.

Steve tries tunning up to the house.

Steve: NOT THAT HOUSE!

Dewey: I'm so sorry Steve.

Steve falls to his knees.

Dewey: We're going to find who did this.

Steve: You can have your own investigation. I'm going to take the bastard's head myself.

Steve starts to walk away as Dewey tries to block him.

Dewey: You know you cannot do that.

Steve walks right past Dewey.

Dewey: We need to do this by the books.

Steve takes his gun and badge and throws it at Dewey.

Steve: FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE BOOKS!

Steve walks away angrily.

Dewey then looks over at the body bag.

Dewey: That boy just saved my job.

Dewey sighs and walks away.

Cut to

EXT. Reed residence- afternoon

Steve is running up the stairs of Kirby's porch. He walks in and runs into the kitchen. Owen, Kirby, Alicia and Jessica all sit there in tears. Everybody is speechless as Kirby looks up at Steve.

Kirby: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Steve walks over and hugs Kirby. For the first time we see Steve cry knowing how close him and Brian were. The rest of the gang all hugs. They all hug.

Owen: Okay guys. I know that we've all lost a friend. A very close friend. However the bastard behind this has another one of our friends. No matter how hard we cry we cannot bring Brian back. However we could save Jill and give Brian some justice.

Alicia: We don't even know where to start.

Jessica: That's not true.

Everybody looks at Jessica.

Jessica: We believe that the person is specifically after Jill and people who had connections to Jill but no connections to us.

Alicia: How is that possible?

Kirby: Well Trevor was Jill's boyfriend.

Jessica: Also wasn't Jenny Randall the one Trevor cheated on Jill with.

Owen: Not to mention that the killer hates me.

Steve: The connection is Jill. But why.

Alicia: My boyfriend had a connection to all of us.

Kirby's eyes go wide.

Kirby: What did you just say?

Alicia goes eye wide.

Alicia: I said Brian had connections to all of us.

Jessica: No you said boyfriend.

Alicia: So?

Steve: It has to be a boy connected to Jill's past.

Jessica: Or the mother of one.

Kirby thinks.

Kirby: We've never met Trevor's mom.

Steve: But we have Brad's mom.

Cut to

INT. Basebemt Continuous

Jill looks at the pictures. The door finally opens up and in comes Brad's mom. Mrs Smith. We haven't seen her Season 1. Jill hears the door close and sees Mrs. Smith come in and holding a knife.

\Jill: Mrs. Smith?

Cut to

INT. Kirby's house

The whole gang has put 2 and 2 together.

Kirby: We need to get there.

Steve: NO Your all staying here. I'm going.

Steve heads for the door.

Alicia: You may as well accept it Steve we're coming with you.

Cut to

INT. Basement continous

Jill: Mrs. Smith?

Mrs. Smith: Hello Jill.

Jill: Why are you doing this?

Mrs. Smith: You forgot my son Jill. Bradley you forgot him.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: That's not true. I think about him everyday.

Mrs. Smith: You spat on him when you did your kjilling spree.

Jill: What do you think this? You think your son is proud of you for what you are doing?

Mrs. Smith: I'm doing it for hima nd not for myself. Unlike you you stupid bitch!

Jill knows she deserved that.

Jill: Please Mrs. Smith. I know what you're about to do to me I deserve. Don't throw away your life.

Mrs. Smith: I killed innocent people. I'm going to hell just like you are.

Jill: People change. I know your not a bad person.

Mrs. Smith: Very funny Jill. Stop trying to persuade me with your stupid bull shit.

Mrs. Smith tosses her a knife.

Mrs. Smith: We are going to fight to the death with knives.

Jill picks up the knife.

Jill: I won't. I've changed. I'm not a killer anymore.

Mrs. Smith smiles.

Mrs. Smith: Looks like this is going to be easier then I thought.

Jill puts down her knife and takes a seat.

Jill: I've killed enough people in my life Mrs. Smith. I'm ready to die.

Mrs. Smith runs and attacks as a gun Shot is heard. Jill opens her eyes and sees Mrs. Smith on the ground bleeding. Jill looks up into the doorway and sees Mrs. Lavender walking down the stairs.

Jill: Who are you?

Mrs. Lavender: I'm Mrs. Lavender.

Jill: You're the mother of the girl that got killed last year.

Mrs. Lavender nods as tears fall from her face.

Jill: How'd you find me?

Mrs. Lavender I was contacted by Mr. Sheldon and he convinced me who he thought killed my daughter. I know you Jill Roberts. I've been following you for months.

Jill: I'm sorry about your daughter.

Mrs. Lavender points her gun at Jill's face.

Mrs. Lavdner: Did you kill her?

Jill shakes her head.

Mrs. Lavender: Tell ME YOU KILLED HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Jill: I didn't kill her.

Mrs. Lavender: IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TELL ME YOU KILLED HER! OKAY I KILLED HER!

Wwe cut to outside the house as a gun shot goes off with the sound of complete silence.


	12. Mid season questions

We are going to be heading to the second half of The final season. Here's some questions I would like you to answer.

1. Who will be the most effected by Brian's death?

2. Will the gang ever find out Alicia killed Brian?

3. Who will be Alicia's partner for her murder spree?

4. Alicia fears two people. Who are they?

5. Will Steve ever join the police force again?

6. Will Sidney Prescott ever return to Woodsboro?

7. Is there anything that could happen that could end with Jill being happy?

8. Will Alicia live or die?

9. Will Steve end up with Jill or Kirby?

10. Does Owen have alternate motives for dating Jill?

11. Did Brian have a secret that he never told anybody?

12. If Alicia dies who should be the one to kill her?

13. What should the final scene be?

14. Among the group of 6 that is left. Who will live and who will die?

15. Would you rather see a prequel or sequel after this is over?


	13. Episode 12 Not another Sheldon

Fade in

EXT. Smith residence- afternoon

A car comes up the street. We see it is Steve's car. Kirby, Steve, Jessica and Owen hop out of the car.

Steve: Owen you and Jessica go around the back.

Owen and Jessica both nod. Steve takes the gun out of his holster and hands it to Owen.

Owen reluctantly grabs it then looks at Steve.

Owen: What are you going to use?

Steve just looks at him.

Owen: Never mind.

Owen and Jessica run along as Steve and Kirby head up to the front door. Kirby is a little scared so she stays behind Steve. Steve tries the door and it's locked. Steve backs up and kicks the door down. Him and Kirby run into house.

Steve: JILL!

Kirby: JILL!

Steve heads into the living room and we see the bodies of Brad's mom and Mrs. Lavender.

Steve: Oh my god.

Kirby: Steve!

Steve heads to where Kirby's voice is and sees Kirby by the bathroom. Jill holds the gun to her head and is crying hysterically.

Jill: BRIAN's DEAD!

Kirby: We know.

Steve: Jill. Put the gun down.

Jill: It's not fair.

Kirby: Jill please.

Jill: BRIAN WAS INNOCENT! HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ANYBODY!

By this time Jessica and Owen have entered the kitchen.

Owen: JILL!

Jill still holds the gun to her head.

Jill: As long as I'm alive you guys are all in danger.

Jessica: Jill. : What about Brian.

Jessica: Live the life that Brian never had.

Jill cries hysterically and hesitantly puts the gun down. The whole group of hugs.

Cut to

's grave- afternoon

Brian has just been put into the ground. A clearly sad Steve looks down at Brian's grave. We see Kirby look at Steve from behind with a concerned look. She begins to walk up to her boyfriend. Before she could get there Jill goes and hugs Steve. Kirby looks at the two with some surprise.

Jill: I'm sorry about Brian.

Steve is at a loss of words.

Jill: I know how close you two were.

Steve: Best friends.

Jill grabs Steve's hand giving it a small squeeze.

Steve: What now? What the fuck do we do now?

Jill: We move forward. Like Brian would want us to.

Steve looks at Jill. He goes to say something but doesn't and just walks away. He walks towards Kirby but walks right past her.

Kirby: Steve!

Jill: Kirby let him be.

Steve heads towards his car and gets into the driver's side. He puts his key to the ignition and speeds down the road. Kirby and Jill eye each other/

Kirby: Let's go see Alicia.

Jill nods.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- afternoon

Alicia sits on her couch. You could tell this girl is completely disturbed. She has not a single ounce of regret for what she's done. There's a knock at the door. She gets up and walks over to it. She opens it.

Alicia: Hey girls.

Jill, Kirby andJessica come into the house.

Jill: We came to see how you were doing.

All the girls take turns hugging Alicia.

Alicia: Doing better now. I just can't believe he's gone.

Jessica: Neither can we.

All the girls give a moment of silence for their friend.

Alicia: I think we should do something in memory of Brian.

Jill: Something in memory of Brian?

Alicia nods.

Kirby: What did you have in mind.

Alicia: Stabathon.

Kirby thinks for a moment about everything that happened at the last Stabathon.

Jill: I don't know. Don't you remember what happened last time.

Alicia: No I wasn't here for that massacre.

Jessica: I say we do it.

Jill: I don't think Steve will like it very much.

Alicia: We could talk to Steve.

Kirby: I'll go to cinema club and talk to the gang and spread the word.

Alicia: See that could be fun.

Cut to

INT. Jill's room- night

Jill tosses and turns in bed sweat coming down her head.

Brian: YOU KILLED ME JILL! YOU KILLED ME!

Jill: No I didn't.

Brian: YOUR GUILTY! GUILTY!

Jill shakes her head tears coming down her face. She looks at her hand and sees herself holding a knife covered with blood.

Jill: NO!

Jill sits up in bed wakes up and looks at Kirby who looks down at Jill with concern. Jill looks at Kirby and begins to take deep breathes. Kirby is speechless and hugs Jill. Jill tries to get out of Kirby's hug but Kirby just hugs her harder as Jill begins to break down.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kitchen- morning

Meghan is in the kitchen making breakfast. Jill comes down the stairs in her night gown and into the kitchen. You could tell she's exhausted and puts her head on the table.

Meghan: I heard you had a rough night.

Jill: Not the best night of sleep I've evr had.

Meghan sighs and puts some pancakes on a plate and walks over giving them to Jill.

Meghan: Grandma's pancakes will make you feel better.

Jill takes a fork and begins to dig in. Meghan smiles and walks voer to the fridge opening it and pouring some orange juice into Jill's glass.

Jill: Thanks. What time is it?

Meghan: A quarter after 10.

Jill eyes go wide.

Jill: I'm late for school.

Meghan: I figured you could use the day to recuperate.

Jill: Recuperate?

Meghan smirks.

Meghan: Or should I say something you kids say now a days chill.

Jill's eyes go wide and she lets out a small laugh considering the situation.

Jill: Speaking of Kirby? Where is she?

Meghan: She left early this morning. She took Joshua to school.

Jill: I used to say Sidney was the Angel of Death. I now realize I was wrong I am.

Meghan puts her hand onm top of Jill's.

Meghan: Don't you say that. You've been through just as much as she was.

Jill: But what am I? I mean I talked Charlie into doing what we did. I mean Charlie's right what kind of friend am I? I turned my back on my friends for what? Because I was an immature bitch who blamed my problems on everyone else.

Meghan: Honey your still holding onto that guilt. It's not good for you.

Jill: I know.

Jill slams her fist onto the table angry.

Meghan: Calm down. Every time you get angry you take a step back from your progress.

Jill stays quiet and finishes up her pancakes. She puts her dish in the sink and then quickly heads for the door. Meghan watches her go as the door slams shut. Meghan takes a deep breathe and heads oover and picks up the phone and begins dialing a number.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Alicia is at her locker and Owen comes over to her.

Owen: You seen Jill? She hasn't been responding to my texts.

Alicia: Let her be?

Owen: What do you mean?

Alicia: Giver her some space. She needs time.

Owen: It's been a week. She hasn't talked to me once.

Alicia: Look. I have to get to class. Come to cinema club after school. We'll talk then.

Owen nods and Alicia turns around and walks away. Owen watches her with an obsession then turns around and walks to class.

Cut to

EXT. Trevor's grave- afternoon

Jill has gotten out of her car. She walks over and spots somebody sitting near Trevor's grave. A young about his her age. Jill walks over and takes a look at the boy.

Jill: Hi.

Boy: Hi.

Jill: Did you know Trevor?

The boy nods.

Boy: He was my cousin. My name is Richard. Richard Sheldon.

Richard offers his hand to Jill and Jill takes it.

Jill: I'm Michelle. Michelle Edwards.

Richard smiles and moves over so Michelle could take a seat.

Richard: Did you know my cousin well?

Jill: We dated for a little while. Not for to long.

Richard: He never mentioned you. He use to always talk about..

Richard's about to say it and then bites his tongue.

Jill: Jill?

Richard nods.

Richard: He thought Jill was the one. That he was willinbg to die to protect her. I guess in the end though she wasn't the one who needed protection.

Jill looks down as a tear falls from his face.

Jill: Were you and your cousin close?

Richard nods.

Richard: I was preparing to come visit. He talked me out of it because of the massacre.

Jill: I'm sorry to hear that. Tevor mad some mistakes in his life but he didn't deserve to die for them.

Richard: Was it you who he cheated on Jill with?

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: No. But it was my friend Jenny.

Richard: Nice.

Richard looks back down at Trevor's grave and you can tell he's sad.

Jill: If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing here?

Richard: Visiting my cousin.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: I mean visiting Woodsboro.

Richard: Who said I was visiting?

Jill is a bit confused by this statement.

Jill: What are you saying? You live ehre now?

Richard: Yes.

Jill: You mean your going to be going to Woodsboro High?

Richard: I start tomorrow.

Jill: Holy shit.

Richard: Excuse me?

Jill: How would you like to come over for dinner tonight?

Richard: Shouldn't you check with your parents first?

Jill: Trust me it's quite alright.

Richard: If that's the case. Sure.

Jill: Good. Good.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's room- night

Kirby and Jill sit on Kirby's bed.

Kirby: NO!

Jill: What?

Kirby decides to put her foot down.

Kirby: You cannot invite Trevor's cousin to dinner. What is wrong with you?

Jill: I already invited him.

Kirby: Jill you need to use your head.

Jill: He's just coming over for dinner nothing else.

Kirby shakes her head. Jill doesn't understand.

Kirby: Your suppose to keep a low profile. Isn't it going to sound weird that your visiting the grave of somebody your not even suppose to know.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Also somebody I dated for a little while.

Kirby: That too.

Kirby then realizes what Jill just said.

KirbyWhat?

Jill: He asked why I was there.

Kirby: Of course. Why not just tell him you're the one who murdered his cousin.

Jill looks at Kirby hurt. Kirby realizes she may have said one thing to many.

Kirby: Sorry.

Jill: It's okay. Look, Brian's gone another one of our friends is ghone. We've lost Brad, Charlie, Robbie, Olivia, Jenny, Trevor and Marnie already. We've lost so much.

Kirby: Okay. Well Owen's here now. Besides, how would he feel about Trevor's cousin and being a thing?

Jill: We're not a thing. I'm just here to help him fit in.

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby:I'm going to go help mom with dinner.

Kirby heads for the door and then turns around and looks at Jill.

Kirby: Remember Trevor wasn't exactly innocent. He hurt you in so many ways. I don't want to see you get hurt.

Jill watches Kirby go as she looks down realizing Kirby's right/

Jill dazes out for a second before the doorbellg ringsd signaling Richard's arrived.


	14. Episode 13 Scars

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- night

The Reed family, plus Jill and Richard are eating dinner at the table.

Meghan: So Richard have you went and checked out the high school at all?

Richard: Nope. I just started unpacking my things.

Kirby: So Richard did Trevor ever talk about us?

Richard: He always talked about you and Jenny.

Michelle: Not about me?

Michelle A.K.A Jillr aises an eyebrow. Richard shakes his head.

Richard: I can't say he has Michelle sorry.

Michelle smiles and continues eating his food. Richard looks over at Kirby and smiles.

Richard: So Kirby. You have a boyfriend?

Kirby looks at him you can clearly says she's not interested.

Kirby: Yes. His name is Steve.

Richard: Well. I'm sure your sister will give you my number if you ever break up with him.

Richard rolls his eyes and tries to act smooth. Kirby rolls her eyes right back at him.

Kirby: I'll think about that.

Richard smiles.

Kirby: NOT!

Richard frowns.

Meghan: Sorry Richard Kirby is hesitant on new people.

Kirby frowns at her mother.

Kirby: Excuse me?

Michelle: Kirby…

Her mother gives her daughter an evil look. A look that says stop being a little brat.

Kirby: Can I be excused?

Her mom and step dad look at each other and before they could answer Kirby gets up and pushes her chair in. Everybody watches her as she leaves the dining room and heads towards the hall way. Richard looks confused.

Richard: Was it something I said?

Michelle shakes her head.

Michelle: She's just been having a rough couple of weeks.

Joshua: She's probably just a little nervous about filming tomorrow.

Richard: Kirby's going to be in a movie?

Michelle: She's going to be doing some interviews.

Richard: That sounds awesome.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- morning

Alicia and Owen meet outside Woodsboro High.

Alicia: You seen Jill?

Owen shakes his head.

Owen: No I haven't. She texted me earlier said that she had a surprise for me.

Alicia: She sent me the same thing.

Owen and Alicia Spot Jill's car coming into her usual parking spot. They approach it and smile as Jill exit's the car. Both faces of confusion when Richard gets out of the passenger seat.

Owen: Whose he?

Alicia: I have no idea.

Jill and Richard wlak towards Owen and Alicia.

Jill: Hi guys.

Owen: Hi?

Alicia: Uh. Hi?

Jill seems confused and notices they're looking at Richard.

Jill: Oh that's Richard. Richard Sheldon.

Owen: Richard?

Alicia: Sheldon?

Owen: As in. I don't know. Trevor Sheldon?

Richard nods.

Richard: Trevor was my older cousin.

Alicia smiles thiking how she could use this to her advantage.

Jill: Well. I'm glad you guys met him now I have to show him around school.

Owen: Actually why don't you let Alicia handle that.

Alicia raises an eyebrow.

Alicia: Me?

Owen gives her a pleading look. Alicia takes a deep breathe and rolls her eyes then uses the good girl smile to smle at Jill and Richard.

Alicia: You are absolutely right Owen. Come on Richard.

Alicia grabs Richard's hand before He could say anything. Owen turns towards Jill.

Owen: What was that about?

Jill: What do you mean?

Owen: Are you trying to expose yourself. You were obviously talking to Richard like you've known trevor Sheldon your whole life.

Jill: So?

Owen: So. You have never met Trevor Shedlon in your entire life. That's what's wrong with that.

Jill: Owen leave me alone.

Jill goes to walk away. Owen grabs his her hand. Jill turns around angrily and SLAPS HIM ACROSS THE FACE. Neither Jill nor Owen could believe what just happened. Jill looks around and sees everybody staring at her. She runs inside the school as fast as she could.

Owen: MICHELLE! MICHELLE!

Jill just keeps running on in. Owen sighs and lets out a deep sigh. Two girls approach Owen they are Erica and Tara. Erica ahs a crush on Owen.

Erica: Owen you can't let her treat you like that.

Owen: Thanks Erica.

Erica: Look of you want a true relationship without having to go through an embarassment like that let me know.

Owen just ignores her then heads inside. Erica looks on defeated.

Tara: You going to stop now?

Erica: Stop? I'm just getting started.

Erica walks away as Tara follows her.

Cut to

INT. Film studio- afternoon

Kirby is at the set of Stab 8. She is posing for pictures. Steve watches her you can tell Brian's death has taken a toll on him. The photographer keeps taking pictures of her when The director Roger steps in.

Kirby: How were those?

Roger: Good. I just don't think we're getting the right feel.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Roger: I think the Stab universe would like to see your scars.

Steve hears this and he gets interested on the conversation. Kirby is a little bit shaken by the comment.

Kirby: I don't know.

Roger: Come on just a couple of pictures.

Kirby: I'm really not comfortable with that.

Roger: We can show it at the end during the credits so that people know what you went through.

Steve walks up angry and gets in between the two. He has no intention of letting Kirby do this.

Steve: NOW THAT'S NUTS!

Kirby: Steve it's okay….

Steve shakes his head angrily.

Steve: NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! She doesn't want to show her scars. She is not showing her scars.

Roger: I want everybody except Kirby the photographer and myself out of here.

Steve crosses his arms.

Steve: I'M not leaving.

Roger: Yes you are. Right Kirby?

Kirby looks atSteve then at Roger then back at Steve.

Kirby: Look. I'll be okay by myself.

Steve: Are you sure?

Kirby: Yes. If I get uncomfortable I promise I'll stop.

Steve nods and then leaves the room. Kirby waves goodbye to her boyfriend then turns towards Roger.

Kirby: Okay. I'm ready to take those pictures.

Roger smiles.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Richard and Alicia are eating lunch at the fountain.

Alicia: Is your first day going good?

Richard: Yes. I've made a ton of friends.

Alicia begins to laugh and Richard doesn't know why she's laughing.

Richard: What's so funny.

Alicia: The only reason these people like you is because your Trevor Sheldon's cousin.

Richard: That is so not true.

Richard doesn't say it in a very convincing way.

Alicia: Sorry Richard it's not you. It's just that all the kids in Woodsboro are obsessed with that damn Stab series.

Richard: That's to bad.

Alicia: That's why everybody loved Jill and why everybody loves Kirby now.

Richard: Were you and Jill friends?

Alicia looks over at Richard.

Alicia: It's kind of ironic.

Richard: What do you mean?

Alicia: When I first came to Woodsboro I didn't like Jill too much. I'm the only person who knew what she truly was.

Richard: What changed that you two became friends?

Alicia: We're a lot more alike then we both thought.

Richard: Obviously your not. Jill's a psycho killer and you're here helping me adjust.

Alicia: But Jill was right.

Richard: Why you say that?

Alicia: Well look who really hates Jill? Nobody hates Jill for what she did.

Richard: I hate Jill. She killed my cousin.

Alicia shakes her head.

Alicia: You think you hate Jill. But you can't.

Richard's eyes are wide she can't believe the way she's talking.

Alicia: Besides you may as well embrace Jill.

Richard: What?

Alicia: Sooner or later there's going to be another massacre and your going to be the prime suspect.

Richard: ME?! I wouldn't kill anybody.

Alicia: That's what we all thought.

Richard: You talk like you've killed somebody before.

Alicia: Who says I didn't?

Richard's eyes go wide.

Richard: Are you pulling my leg?

Alicia: I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you.

Richard begins to laugh then Alicia gives him the you think I'm kidding look. Richard realizes she's not joking. After a few seconds Alicia begins to laugh as does Richard.

Alicia: I'm just pulling your leg.

Richard takes a deep breathe.

Richard: Good.

Owen comes running over to them. He is out of breathe.

Alicia: What happened to you?

Owen: Can you talk to Michelle. She's in the bathroom crying.

Alicia: What? Why?

Owen: I have no idea. But Jessica and Kirby aren't here so if you could just go and find out what's wrong.

Alicia: Fine? But don't act like I never do anything for you.

Alicia gets up and heads toward the school. Richard eyes Owen. Owen looks at Richard angrily.

Richard: You don't like me do you?

Owen: Where'd you get that idea?

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- bathroom- afternoon

Jill is in a bathroom stawl crying.

Jill: What have I done! What have I done?

There's a knock on the door.

Jill: What?

Another knock on the door.

Jill: What?

Jill angrily opens it as Alicia walks in.

Alicia: Honey, what's the matter?

Jill: I can't do this anymore Alicia. I have to stop pretending.

Alicia: What do you mean?

Jill: Who am I kidding. Everybody hates me. I hate me. What the fuck is wrong with everybody.

Alicia: I'm not following.

Jill: Brian's dead. Robbie's dead. Alicia. Charlie. Olivia. Trevor. Jenny. Marnie. They're all dead because of me.

Alicia: That's not true. You didn't kill Brian.

Jill: Still I haven't been selfish and wanted tog et out of this pathetic little town they'd be alive today.

Alicia: Look at the bright side you almost got away with it.

Jill looks up at Alicia.

Jill: Didn't you come here to make feel better?

Alicia: To be honest I'm not very good at that shit.

Jill: No kidding.

Alicia: Look. Come on we're going to be late for cinema club.

Jill: Why am I going to this again?

Alicia: Because silly we're going to be preparing for Stabathon.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Kirby has gotten home from taking pictures. She heads into the kitchen and sees her mother making lunch.

Kirby: Hi.

Meghan: Hey. How was it?

Kirby: It was great.

Meghan: That's great. You still want to be an actress?

Kirby thinks it over.

Kirby: I'm not sure. It was kind of weird though.

Meghan: What was?

Kirby: The director was obsessed with you my stomach.

Meghan turns around confused.

Meghan: What? Why?

Kirby: He thought it would be a good idea to show everybody my scars.

Meghan: You told him no right.

Kirby doesn't say anything and hert mother decides to ask again.

Meghan: Right?

Kirby: Yes.

Meghan: So yes in no. Or yes in yes.

Kirby: He wanted to take pictures of my scars thought it would be good for the fans.

Meghan: You're an 18 year old CHILD not a piece of meat.

Kirby: Mom. It's really not that big of a deal.

Meghan: I hope not Kirby. I really hope not.

There's a knock at the door.

Kirby: I'll get it.

Kirby walks over to the door and opens it. We can't see whose on the other side.

Kirby: OH MY GOD!

Fade to Black.

Any guesses as to whose at the door?


	15. Episode 14 Scars part 2

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Kirby has just opened the door to her house. She is absolutely shocked.

Kirby: OH MY GOD!

Kirby takes a few seconds to comprehend everything.

Kirby: Sidney?

We then see the other side of the door. Sidney Prescott smiling at Kirby wearing a hat.

Sidney: Hi Kirby.

Kirby is still absolutely shocked.

Kirby: How are you doing?

Sidney: Good. Good.

Kirby is to shocked to realize she hasn't let Sidney inside the house yet.

Sidney: May I come in?

Kirby snaps out of it and opens the door completely up so Sidney could get through.

Sidney marches right on through the door. The two take a few seconds to hug each other. Meghan, Kirby's mom walks through the hallway.

Meghan: You made it.

Sidney: Of course.

Kirby's confused.

Kirby: Mom? You knew she was coming?

Meghan nodded.

Meghan: I figured Jill would want to see her.

Sidney: Is Jill here?

Meghan: She's at school. She should be home around 3.

Kirby: Actually she texted me and said she was going to cinema club with everybody after school. So, considering she'll be home around 5.

Sidney nods.

Sidney: I guess it's good to be home.

Kirby: Does anybody know you're here?

Sidney smiles.

Sidney: Nobody even knows I'm alive.

Kirby: I guess that's true.

Meghan: Well we have a little time before Jill comes home let's go shopping.

Kirby and Sidney both nod as they head for the door.

Fade in

INT. Woodswboro High- afternoon

Jill and Alicia are at cinema club.

Alicia: Okay everybody ready for this years Stabathon?

A couple of kids raise their hands. Alicia points to a boy this is Fred.

Alicia: Yes Fred?

Fred: Should we be throwing a Stabathon after what happened last time?

Jill: Come on guys. Nothing bad is going to happen.

Somebody else raises their hand. This is Emilia Triche.

Alicia: Yes Emilia?

Emilia: I kind of agree with Fred. I don't think Kirby would like it very much.

Jill: Kirby's okay with it.

Alicia: Look. We're doing this for Brian.

Everybody's quiet and they all begin to nod.

Alicia: Okay. Here's the plan. Michelle will take a group of people and find a place to host it while the rest of us will be in charge of supplies

Everybody nods in agreement.

Alicia: Okay class midmissed.

Everybody nods and they get up and leave the room. Alicia and Jill get their things and walk together out of class.

Alicia: Something going on between you and Owen?

Jill: No. Why?

Alicia: He wasn't in class. It seems like you been trying to distance yourself lately.

Jill: That is not true.

Alicia: Really? Could have fooled me.

Jill: I have a lot going on.

Alicia: I know. Owen cares about you though so you should give him the respect he deserves.

Alicia gets a weird feeling that somebody is looking at them. She turns around but nobody is there. She turns back towards Jill again but we then see somebody stick their head out and watch them and we don't know who it is.

Jill: Everything all right?

Alicia: Yes. Just had a funny feeling about something.

Cut to

INT. Clothing store- afternoon

Sidney and Meghan are walking down the hall. Meghan has a cart filled with stuff that is obviously for Kirby.

Meghan: So Sidney how you been?

Sidney: Good. I wanted to thank you again for taking care of Jill.

Meghan smiles.

Meghan: She's great. She helps out around the house and she's great cook. To be honest it's quite good to have some help it's not like Kirby ever does.

Sidney and Meghan both let out a laugh. Kirby comes over with some shoes.

Kirby: I need these too.

Kirby tosses them into the cart and goes looking for some other outfits.

Meghan: Kirby's quite the shopper.

Sidney: I can tell. She's going to put you in the poor house.

Meghan: I may be cheaper for me to buy a clothing store.

Sidney and Meghan both laugh.

Sidney: It's good to see Kirby hasn't changed.

Meghan: What do you mean?

Sidney looks over at Kirby who is scanning between two outfits. She decides to pick out both of them and quickly hands them to her mother and runs away again.

Sidney: Well look how happy she is. The boy she loved had tried to kill her and her best friend put him up to it. Kirby is a brave girl. She might be 18 but she's still very much a child.

Meghan: They grow up so fast don't they?

Sidney: Yes quicker then you know it. Before you know it She'll be giving you grand kids.

Meghan: God. I hope she's atleast twenty five years old when that happens.

Kirby comes over and throws some more stuff into the cart which is getting completely overfilled now.

Meghan: Okay I think we're good for a little while Kirby.

Kirby: Yes I think your right.

Kirby, Meghan and Sidney head towards the cashier. The cashier has their back turned.

Kirby: We are ready to check out.

The cashier turns around and is revealed to be Richard. Kirby's eyes go wide. Richard smiles at Kirby.

Richard: Hi Kirby.

Kirby: Hello Richard.

Meghan: Well isn't this a surprise.

Kirby starts putting some stuff up on the counter while her mother reaches into her purse to take out her wallet.

Richard: Hey Kirby. I was hoping we could hang out.

Kirby: That sounds great call me sometime.

Richard: Definitely. When are you free?

Kirby: Well. I'm free tonight so it's to bad you're working. Besdies I'm really busy so we can hang out like tomorrow…( she then whispers under breathe) or never…

Richard: Well I get out in 10 minutes… maybe we could get a cup of coffee or something.

Kirby looks at her mother who winks at her.

Kirby: Well I would. It's just I have to go home and eat dinner and I don't want to intrude my mom. Right Mom?

Kirby looks at her for help.

Meghan: That is true Richard. She does have to eat dinner.

Kirby breathes a sigh of relief.

Meghan: But what the heck we can eat dinner later. Right Sally?

Sally: That's fine with me.

Kirby's eyes go wide.

Richard: Okay then. Your total comes to 336.37 cents.

Meghan nods and hands Richard her credit card while Kirby looks for a way to get out of what is about to happen. She looks at her mother with pleading eyes but her mother gives her a I be grateful I just bought you all these clothes lok. Kirby watches her mom and Sidney go.

Cut to

INT. Real estate office- night

Jessica is sitting across from her new boss Joseph. Jessica has gotten a job from a real estate office.

Joseph: I think we're really lucky to have you Jessica.

Jessica: Thank you.

Joseph: I have a feeling your going to make us a lot of money.

Jessica: I know. I figured being a salesman is something I'd be good at. I'm quite good at convincing people.

Joseph: I'm sure you are with a mouth and body like that.

Jessica's get a little tickle in her throat.

Jessica: What?

Joseph: You thought I hired you because I liked your profile?

Jessica can't believe what she's hearing.

Jessica: Well… Yes I did.

Joseph: Well you're wrong. Go home have a good night sleep. Tomorrow you become my best sales girl.

Jessica gets out of seat and leaves the room as Joseph smiles.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Jill comes into the house. Meghan is already waiting for her

Meghan: Hi.

Jill: Hi?

Meghan has a huge smile on her face and Jill gets suspicious.

Jill: Everything okay?

Meghan nods still smiling a big smile.

Jill: What's with the big smile?

Meghan: Go in the living room. Somebody here to see you.

Jill: Who?

Jill heads into the living room and sees Sidney sitting on the couch. Jill is at an absolute loss of words.

Jill: Sidney?

Sidney: Hey little sis.

The two stand and look at each other. Then after a few seconds they run at each other

Jill: I missed you.

Sidney: Not nearly as much as I've missed you.

Meghan looks over at the two of them and smiles.

Meghan: I'll leave you two alone for a few.

Meghan gets up and leaves the room smiling. Sidney and Jill sit on the couch.

Sidney: How you been adjusting?

Jill: Good. Good. Kirby is a great roomate and a great sister.

Sidney: Well I'm glad. I guess it was the right idea for you to move back here. I'm sorry it to so long to change my mind.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: The timing was right. I think we needed OUR time together.

Sidney smiles.

Sidney: I heard what you did for those two girls. I wanted to say I am VERY VERY proud of you.

Jill puts her head down in shame Sidney notices this.

Sidney: What's the matter.

Jill: I did right things. No matter how many right things I do I can never get over the one bad thing I did.

Sidney sighs seeing what her sister is going through.

Sidney: Jill. Listen to me there is no reason to beat yourself over something over and over and over again and again. It's not healthy and it'll make you crazy.

Jill: I'm already crazy Sidney. I'm crazy.

Sidney: Maybe you need to face your demons.

Jill: What do you mean?

Sidney: Well besides me there were other reasons that you decided to do what you did.

Jill: Well my friends betrayed me.

Sidney: But think all the way back.

Jill: You mean the boy?

Sidney nods.

Jill: Tomorrow will be two years Sidney. Two years.

Sidney: I know. That's why I came here to see if you were okay.

Jill: I don't know anymore. Trevor's cousin showed up unexpectedly.

Sidney frowns at this and Jill puts her hand over her head she had a terrible headache.

Sidney: Didn't know Trevor had a cousin.

Jill: Me neither.

Sidney: Jill he cheated on you. Who knows what other secrets he was hiding.

Jill: Doesn't make it easier.

Sidney: Look. Like I said tomorrow we'll wake up early before you have school and go and talk to the boy. Tell him you're sorry.

Jill: I don't know if I can Sidney. I don't know if I can.

Jill grabs her bag and heads up the stairs while Sidney looks over worried.

Fade in

INT. Coffee shop- night

Kirby and Richard have just gotten coffee and sit at the table. You can tell by Kirby's attitude that she wants nothing to do with Richard.

Richard: Thanks for spending time with me.

Kirby: You're welcome. So you wanted to talk to me what about?

Richard: I wanted to get to know you.

Kirby: What?

Richard: Trevor always spoke highly of you.

Kirby: Did he now? Did he tell you about he was a cheating piece of shit?

Richard frowns.

Richard: Not what I meant Kirby.

Kirby: Then what did you mean?

Richard: He said you were good in bed.

Kirby spits out her coffee.

Kirby: He told you everything we did?

Richard: Yes.

Kirby: Even the time…

Richard: Even the time he fucked you out on your balcony…..

Kirby can't believe what she's hearing… Things that Trevor promised to keep a secret.

Kirby: Well.. I take it you didn't want to talk to me about the fun Trevor and I had.

Richard: You're right. Trevor said he was the happiest with you. I think since Trevor's not here you and I were made for each other.

Kirby: Excuse me?

Richard: You and Trevor were suppose to end up together. You know you were in love with him.

Tears fall in Kirby eyes.

Kirby: I was until he cheated on me.

Richard: What's the difference?

Kirby can't actually believe what she's hearing.

Kirby: WHAT!

Richard: You're dating the guy that Jill was in love with.

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: No I'm not. Steve loves me.

Richard: And when him and Jill were dating. You didn't love him?

Kirby doesn't say anything she's in tears. She gets her stuff and runs away. Richard just stands their like he didn't say anything out of line.

Cut to

INT. Jessica's house- afternoon

Alicia and Jessica sit on Jessica's couch.

Alicia: We'll definitely miss you around school.

Jessica: I know. I'll miss you and Jill too. I don't know how long I'll be gone though.

Alicia cocks her eyebrows.

Alicia: What do you mean?

Jessica: My boss is really weird.

Alicia: Weird how?

Jessica: I think he's like sexist. I get the feeling that he only likes me because I'm hot.

Alicia: That's just ridiculous.

Jessica: I know.

Alicia: So. What are you going to do?

Jessica: I'm going to march into his office tomorrow and tell him I'm a woman not a piece of meat.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: Could always have Jill gut him.

Alicia and Jessica both laugh.

Cut to

EXT. Steve's house- night

Kirby is running up the steps of Steve's house. It is pouring and she tries to use her bag to cover her head. She begins knocking on the door.

Kirby: STEVE! STEVE OPEN UP! STEVE!

The door flies open and Steve stands their confused. Kirby runs into the house and Steve shuts the door.

Steve: Kirby?

Kirby: We need to talk…..


	16. Episode 15 Hole

Sorry for the Long Delay was very busy helping out with Hurricane Sandy. This episode will be in summary form Sorry.

We begin right after Kirby enters Steve's house. Kirby tells Steve that she needs to talk to him. Steve let's her in and the two head into the kitchen as Steve gets her a towel to clean herself off. Kirby takes the towel and tells Steve that she needs to tell him something. Steve takes a seat as does Kirby. Kirby tells Steve about how everything Richard said to her. Steve is shocked and can't believe what he's hearing. Kirby tells Steve that Richard was right and she would have taken Steve from Jill if she had known that Steve loved her. Steve tells Kirby it doesn't matter anymore because Jill loves Owen. Kirby tells Steve it matters to her and asks him if he had to choose between Jill and Kirby before he had left who he would've chosen. Steve slams his fist telling Kirby that she's being stubborn and that none of that matters anymore. Kirby gets paranoid believing g this means that he would have chosen Jill. Steve denies and says he could never choose between Jill and Kirby and loves both of them death. Kirby asks Steve if he planned to break up with her. Steve denies this and him and Kirby kiss. Kirby leaves the house and Steve watches her go. After the door closes Steve reaches into his pocket and takes out a little box. He opens up to reveal a ring. He sighs and closes it back up.

We then See Jessica heading back into her office. She is on her first day on the job. Jessica asks the boss what she wants her to do. The Boss tells Jessica she could go buy him coffee. Jessica asks is that really what he wants to teach her on the first day on the job. Her boss tells her that it's part of being the new lady. Jessica thinks about saying something but opts not to and leaves the room. Her boss smiles as she exits.

Now we See Jill sitting at the grave of the little boy that committed sucide a couple eyars earlier. Jill tells the boy how sorry she was and that she should have done more. Jilkl puts flowers done as Sidney watches her a few tears falling from her eyes. A lady approaches Jill and reveals to Jill that she is the boys mother. The two take a seat and have an emotional meeting. Jill reveals her true identity to the boy's mother and she tells Jill that she understands why Jill did what she did. The lady thanks Jill for sticking up for her son when it was HER, THE mother's job to do it. Jill asks the lady if she's going turn Jill In. The lady responds that she didn't hear anything. Jill thanks her and walks over to Sidney who asks her if she got the piece of mind she wanted. Jill nods and says she did.

In a park a young boy and his mom are playing soccer. The mom kicks the ball far and away and the kids runs after it. The kid runs after the ball but he falls don into a buried drain hole. The kid's mom begins screaming for help. A person who hears his help calls 911.

Steve and Owen are meeting Kirby and Alicia for dinner. As they pass they see all the cops at the park and Steve pulls over deciding to go check it out. They run over and they are let through by Steve's former partner Officer Thomas. The Sheriff is talking with some construction people as Steve and Owen make their way over. The construction people say they can't drill down to get the kid and it's to dangerous to drill or send someone down. Steve doesn't like this and flips out.

Steve: It's going to get dark down there. We have to get him out.

Worker: It's to dangerous. Who ever goes down there could die.

Steve: But the kid could live.

Worker: Listen Cowboy. I'm not sending any of my men down there.

Steve: Then I'll go.

Owen tells tell Steve this is not a good idea Steve tells owen he doesn't have a chopice he ahs to do something. So Steve decides to lower himself.

Back at the office Jessica brings the guy his coffee. The guy thanks her and tells her she's sweet. The guy tells her that tomorrow she will be doing his laundry. Jessica nods and prepares to leave/ Right as she's about to exit he stops her. She askis him what and he begins laughing. She asks what's so funny and he says he lost a bet to Steve. He made a bet with Steve that you'd do exactly what you were told without any protest and she had proved him wrong. Jessica laughs and then leaves.

Kirby and Alicia are being impatient. They artgue where they could be. Finally Kirby gets a phone call and sees it Steve. She answers it revealing Owen. He explains the situation to Steve and she's hocked. Shge asks Owen hwo dangerous this is to which he responds more dangerous then anything he's ever done before. Kirby and Alicia quickly eave.

Jill and Sidney are at dinner. They both talk and they begin to talk about Jill's mom. Jill tells Sidney that she misses her mom and Sidney tells her it's okay to miss her. Jill asks Sidney if she thinks Kate forgives which Sidney says absolutely.

Back at the Park Kirby and Alicia arrive Kirby is a panicked. Steve finally gets to the boy and after some trouble they get pulled out even with Steve and a broken arm. The mother of the boy walks over to Kirby and hugs her. She tells Kirby that what her boyfriend did was very rbave and that she should be proud of him. Kirby smiles and says she is.


	17. Episode 16 Spring Break Vacation

Fade in

INT. Airport- afternoon

The gang is going to Vermont to have some fun skiing and snowboarding. With them is Trevor's cousin Richard.

Steve: Alright gather around. Gather around.

The entire gang Steve, Kirby, Jill, Alicia, Owen, Richard and Jessica all meet up in a huddle.

Steve: Okay it's spring break and if there's one thing I always wanted to do on spring break it's….

Girls: GO snow boarding in Vermont…..

Steve smiles and laughs realizing he must have told them this a thosuand times.

Richard: If you want to be technical. You Kirby and Jessica aren't on spring break. The 4 of us are.

Steve: True. Okay so here's the plan. Kirby and Michelle you two are rooming together. Jessica and Alicia are rooming together. Owen and Richard you two are rooming together. Just so you know I got you two bunk beds.

Owen smiles.

Owen: BUNK BEDS THAT'S AWESOME! THAT IS SO COOL! WE COULD TAKE TURNS EVERY DAY ON WHOSE ON TOP!

Everybody just looks at him blankly. Owen realizes he got overly excited.

Owen: True sounds like fun.

Jessica: Wait a minute you have your own room? Aren't you going to be scared?

Steve: No.

Alicia: Besides I'm sure Kirby will be spending a lot of time with him in his room.

Everybody shares a laugh.

Attendant: Flight 226 to Vermont!

Everybody gets their stuff.

Steve: That's us.

The gang follows Steve as they head to the plane….

Cut to

INT. Plane

Steve and Kirby are in sitting on the plane. Kirby is looking at magazines.

Kirby: You see this. This is going to be awesome. I'm going to Snowboard down Mount doom.

Steve shakes his head.

Steve: Kirby it's much to dangerous. People have killed themselves going down that. It's only for the most experienced riders.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: You can go down with me. Nothing's could happen with you by my side.

Steve: I could protect you but whose going to protect me?

Kirby: Wow this is odd. I can't say I've ever seen you scared before.

Steve: I been scared a lot in my life.

Kirby: Really name once.

Steve: When you were in the hospital and we didn't know ifg you were going to survive I was never so scared in my entire life.

Kirby: You weren't scared. Besides how bad could I have been. I am here now right?

Steve: Kirby we almost you. Your mother and I were wrecks. When she got to the hospital and saw my shirt she thought the worst.

Kirby looks down.

Kirby: You know what the sad thing is.

Steve: What?

Kirby: Mom and dad and Joshua left down the day before Jenny and Marnie were killed. I told mom I would never talk to her again and hated her.

Steve: Why?

Kirby: We fought over something stupid and she said I was punished when I got back.

Steve: What did you fight over?

Kirby: She thought an older guy was sexting me A naked guy sent me a video that was suppose to go this girlfriend and sent it to me by mistake. Mom saw it and was furious said I was never going to ever have a phone again. The very next morning he sent me an apology. However how could my mom not trust me and believe me?

Steve frowns.

Steve: We're both going to be parents someday. There is no book on how to be a parent. We learn it as we go along. No matter how old you get your always going to be your mother's little girl. The thought of a pedophile hurting her little girl made her react like any mom would react. She thought she was doing what was best for you at the time. It's easy for us to look at it now and realize thatr maybe your mom made a mistake. However it's different when your right then and there making decisions.

Kirby: I guess you're right. It's to bad it took me this long to realize.

Steve smiles.

Steve: You new it then. Trust me.

Kirby: What do you mean.

Steve: Well. When you lost consciousness. Guess who you told the doctors you wanted.

Kirby: My mom?

Steve nods.

Back a few rows from them are Alicia and Richard.

Richard: What the hell does Steve have that I don't?

Alicia: Muscles. A job.

Richard: What do I have to do to spend some time with Kirby.

Alicia: Want some advice on how to get with Kirby?

Richard nods. Alicia just stays silent.

Richard: I thought you were going to give me advice?

Alicia: That is my advice. You have no chance. Steve and Kirby are in separable.

Richard: Please Alicia. I'll do anything to get a chance with Kirby.

Alicia: Anything?

Richard: Anything.

Alicia: Okay I have an idea. But you have to play it exactly as I tell you.

Richard: You got it.

Alicia begins whispering something into Richard's ear and Richard begins. Richard smiless and clearly he likes Alicia's plan. Richard looks up as Alicia smiles evily. Clearly she has something rotten planned for Kirby and for Steve.

Cut to

INT. Hotel- afternoon

The gang has made it to the hotel and they began to check into their rooms. They all do it and Steve is the only one left.

Clerk: It'll be you and a Mr. Brian Missmer staing in your room right?

Steve's eyes go wide as does everybody else's.

Steve: No just me.

Clerk: Okay. You'll be in room 416 fourth floor next to your friends.

Steve nods. Everybody picks up their stuff and heads to the elevator. Everybody is Siloent as the elevator up. Finally they all get off the elevator and head for their rooms.

Steve: Everybody take your showers and then we'll head to dinner. Come to my room when you guys are ready.

Kirby: Enjoy yourselves.

Everbody laughs as they head into their rooms. We follow Steve as he inserts his key and enters. The room is dark and he lifts his hand looking for a light. He finally founds one and turns it on. He sees the nice large looking room. He sighs picking up his bags and walks over to the bed. He takes a seat on it and looks over at the other one. He seems to be thinking.

Two boys are running up the street. They are wearing masks. It is Halloween. One kid takes his mask off.

Steve: That was a close one.

The other boy takes his mask off revealing Brian.

Brian: I know. My mom would have killed me.

Steve: Speaking of death. What do you think dying is like?

Brian: I always thought vision just went black.

We then cut back to Steve sitting on his bed. His face goes to one of sadden clearly wishing his best friend was here with him.

Cut to

INT. Restaurant- night

Everybody is eating dinner at the table. Steve sits in complete silence. Everybody is talking amongst themselves and nobody notices Steve seems to be upset except for Jill. She can tell Steve is upset about something but doesn't want to bring it up in front of everybody. She sees everybody dancing to the music and decides to use this as a diversion.

Jill: Steve would you like to dance?

Steve nearly chokes on his food and everybody else goes silent.

Steve: I don't know.

Jill: Kirby?

Kirby: Sounds like fun. Go ahead Steve.

Jill and Steve get up and they head for the dance floor. They begin to dance and Steve can't really enjoy it evry much.

Jill: What's wrong?

Steve:He should be here. He should be here with us.

Jill: Brian?

Steve nods.

Steve: It's not fair. What did Brian do. What did he ever do to anyone?

Jill: Steve. I ask myself that question about 1 thousand times a day.

Steve: Why is it I seem to be able to protect everbody except the people who matter most to me.

Jill: Brian was killed by somebody who was sick. Sicker then me.

Steve: I know. It's just I feel like I can't avenge him. I shouldn't feel this way considering the person who killed him is dead. But I do. I do feel this way.

Jill: Hey. Listen beating yourself up is never going to bring Brian back. Brian isn't here so have twice as much fun and drink twice as much beer.

Steve smiles and nods.

Steve: Thanks Jill. Thanks a lot.

Jill: Your welcome. I'm glad I was able to repya all the favors you've done for me.

Jill and Steve hug. Owen looks over at them uncomfortably.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's room- night

Kirby and Jill are playing a game of war.

Kirby: Tomorrow's the big day.

Jill: I know. You going to be skiing or snowboarding.

Kirby: Probably snow boarding. You?

Jill: I only know how to skii.

Kirby: Really. How'd you learn to skii?

Jill: My brother taught me.

Kirby's eyes go wide and realizes Jill's brother is a sensitive subject for her.

Kirby: Sorry.

Jill: It's okay. You didn't know.

Kirby: I take it you're going to go down Mount Doom.

Jill quickly shakes her head.

Jill: I might be psycho but I'm no fool. I'm not going down that thing.

Kirby: You're not going down it with Steve and I?

Jill: Steve's not going down it. Neither are you.

Kirby: Come on it'll be fun.

Jill: Kirby you never have been snowboarding before. You might not even like it. Hell, you may not even be good at it.

Kirby: If I am good. I could go down it though right. Right?

Jill: Maybe. All I'm saying let's have some fun before we try and kill ourselves.

Kirby nods.

Cut to

EXT. Mountain's morning

Everybody is getting ready to go snowboarding and skiing. Everbody is snowboard except for Jill who is skiing. Kirby has nothing on yet.

Steve: I guess now would be a good time for me to give you you're present Kirby.

Kirby smiles.

Steve pulls out of a bag a nice snowboard with a bow over it. It looks exactly like Steves. It has Kirby Reed engraved into it.

Kirby: Thanks so much Steve.

Steve: It's the best one money can buy. It has comforters in there to make sure you're feet get comfortable. Kirby smiles deeply and walks over and hugs Steve.

Alicia: Okay. I understand all the tears and stuff but seriously cvan we get going?

Steve: You guys go ahead. Kirby and I are going to some smaller hills today.

Kirby's eyes go wide.

Kirby: Smaller hills?

Steve nods.

Steve: Kirby it's not good to rush things. You could get hurt badly.

Kirby: But I want to do some big hills.

Steve: We're here all week. You have plenty of time for some fun.

Kirby pouts but obeys. Alicia takes this time and walks over to Kirby.

Alicia: That's okay. We'll sneak out later and have some fun.

Alicia whispers this to Kirby who nods. Everybody waves to Kirby and Steve as they all head for the bigger hills while Steve and Kirby head for the smaller ones.

Cut to

EXT. Hills afternoon

Jill is going down a hill. She is going very fast and she goes high up in the air and does a spin and lands then she makes an amazing stop. Alicia, Richard, Jessica and Owen all begin to clap. Jill smiles and gives a small bow.

Jessica: Way to go Michelle.

Jill: Thanks. It really was nothing. Okay it was awesome but it really was nothing.

Jessica: We have to meet Steve and Kirby for lunch.

Cut to

INT. Restaurant- afternoon

Kirby is standing in line for a restaurant. The line is very long and Steve is nowhere to be in site. As Kirby finally gets to the head of the line a snotty young lady about her age walks right in front of her cutting her. Her name is Charlotte.

Kirby: Um? Excuse me?

Charlotte turns around.

Charlotte: Yes?

Kirby: Not to sound mean but we've all been waiting in line for a while.

Charlotte: And?

Kirby: Well. It's very rude to cut in front of everbody.

Charlotte: The numbers said I should though.

Kirby's eyes go wide.

Kirby: Excuse me?

Charlotte: Well. If I stand in line that means I will suffer as well. Howevert if I cut the line there's one less person suffering.

Kirby can't believe what she's hearing.

Kirby: Miss. I'm trying to be polite here.

Charlotte: Well guess what. I'm not leaving

Kirby slaps the girl across the face and the girls hits Kirby right back. And the two begin all out wrestling match.

As we notice the gang is about to walk into the restaurant.

Jill: Where you guys think Kirby and Steve are?

Richard looks ahead andsees Kirby fighting the girl.

Richard: I don't know about Steve but Kirby is fighting that girl up ahead.

Everybody looks ahead and everybody goes shocked. They see Kirby give the girl right hook.

Alicia: Nice right hook Kirby.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's room- afternoon

Kirby is lying on her bed. She has a big bruise on her head. Jill takes a wash clothe and puts it over Kirby's head.

Jill: Want to talk about it?

Kirby: There's nothing to talk about.

Jill: What did she do to make Kirby Reed lose her cool?

Kirby: Just being a bitch.

Jill laughs.

Jill: Fighting is never the answer you know.

Kirby: I know. I was having a bad day.

Jill: Because Steve wouldn't let you go on the bigger hills?

Kirby: I want to have fun with you guys.

Jill: Kirby we're here for a whole week. You'll have your fun no matter what.

Kirby nods taking this in. Jill takes the washcloth off of Kirby's head and sees that already it's looking much better. Jill smiles at her/

Kirby: How does it look?

Jill: You can barely notice it.

Kirby laughs as Jill winks at her. Jill gets off of Kirby's bed and grabs the blanket and throws it over her.

Jill: I'm going to head back downstairs. Take a little bit of a nap and I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Don't get out of bed or I swear to god I'll have Steve tie you to it.

Kirby laughs and turns her head trying to fall asleep as Jill leaves the room. After Jill leaves it is dark in the room and the door opens up.

Kirby: You're back so soon?

Kirby says this not even turning but the person climbs into bed with Kirby.

Cut to

INT. Restaurant- afternoon

Owen stands in line. It is a very long line and he curses under his breathe. The guy in front of hi turns around his name is Gus.

Gus: Tell me about it I feel like my vacation will be over by the time I get some dinner.

Owen: Me too. I'm on spring rbeak.

Guys: Really. Where from?

Owen: California. I'm here with my friends.

Gus: That's cool.

Owen takes out his wallet shows Gus a picture of him the whole gang. Steve is not in this picture but Owen stands next to Kirby in the picture.

Gus: That your girlfriend?

Owen thinks he's point ing at Jill so he nods.

Gus: That girlfriend of yours attacked my girlfriend earlier.

Owen realizes where this is going as the guy says it bitterly.

Owen: Well sir. Actually….

Gus interrupts him.

Gus: You listen to me. I don't want that little whore going anywhere near my girlfriend you got that?

Owen: Umm….

Gus: You got that?

Owen: Sir. If I may. Seriously if you have a problem with MY FRIEND I think you'd better talk to her BOYFRIEND.

Owen sees Steve approaching him and smiles.

Owen: Here he comes now.

Gus turns around and sees Steve walking towards them. Steve is jacked and Gus's eyes gow ide. He thought he could bully poor Owen.

Steve: Looks like you're going to be here for a while.

Owen nods.

Owen: Steve this is….

Gus interrupts him.

Gus: Gus. My name is Gus.

He shakes Steve's hand and Steve shakes back.

Steve: Nice to meet you Gus.

Owen: Well.. Gus doesn't want your whore of a girlfriend anywhere near Kirby or you'll have to answer to him.

Steve's eyes go wide and quickly turns to anger. Gus take the time to punch him in the stomach.

Steve: I'll show you how it's done.

Steve gives him one even harder in the stomach and Gus falls to the ground.

Gus: I'm sorry Sir. I'm so sorry.

Steve: Let's get out of here Owen.

Cut to

INT. Hallway- afternoon

Steve and Owen are heading back to the rooms.

Owen: How'd it feel to hit that idiot?

Steve: It felt great.

Owen laughs as he enters the room.

Owen: See yopu later.

Steve nods as he heads to his room. He sees the lights on and the shower running.

Steve: Kirby?

Nobody answers. Steve sighs and begins getting his clothes off He decides to go surprises Kirby in the bathroom. He sneaks in and opens the curtain.

Steve: Surprise!

Jill: AHHHH!

Steve scares Jill.

Steve: JILL? YOU"RE NOT KIRBY!

Jill: NO! I'M NOT!

Steve: I'm so sorry.

Jill isn't angry but just shocked. Steve completely shaken up leaves the room.


	18. Episode 17 The Break

Fade in

INT. Kirby's bed- afternoon

Kirby was taking a nap. She slowly opens her eyes and sees that it is morning. She puts her hands up and yawns. She looks over and sees Richard with his shirt off. KIRBY'S EYES GO WIDE LIKE SHE'S SEEN A GHOST. She jumps off the bed.

Kirby: NO!

Richard hears Kirby's scream and falls off the bed.

Kirby: This did not happen? Please tell me this did not just happen.

Richard: It happened.

Kirby goes and takes a seat in the chair.

Kirby: Oh my god. What have I done?

Richard: What do you mean?

Kirby point at him.

Kirby: You and I. Steve's going to break up with me and then turn you into a JIGSAW puzzle.

Richard: Well. We don't have to tell him.

Kirby: Where's Michelle?

Richard: No idea.

Kirby: Let's go get some breakfast.

Richard: Don't you want to talk more about what happened?

Kirby: Nothing happened… OKAY…. Nothing happened. Let's go find Jill and make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea.

Richard: We should get changed first. As much as I would like to see you walk around in your underwear.

Kirby looks down and immediately turns bright red.

Cut to

EXT. Hotel- morning

Steve is sitting on a bench. Clearly his mind got the better of him. Owen looks around and sees him. Owen walks over to him.

Owen: Hey.

Steve: Uh Hi.

Owen: Something weird happened last night.

Steve: WEIRD? I don't thinkj I noticed anything weird. Why? Nothing weird happened.

Owen: Well. Richard never showed came back to the room last night.

Steve: Maybe he met a girl. A girl who is not named Jill either.

Owen: I guess. Could be.

Owen: Well. You ready to hit the mountains.

Cut to

INT. Restaurant- morning

Jessica Alicia and Jill are eating breakfast. Kirby and+ Richard take a seat at the table.

Jessica: Where were you two sleepy heads.

Kirby's eyes shoot open.

Kirby: I was in my room. He was somewhere else. We were definitely not together.

Alicia looks and sees that her planned succeeded.

Jill: Sorry that I didn't wake you for breakfast.

Kirby: Alright let's hit the mountains.

Jessica: Wait a minute missy.

Kirby looks at Jessica.

Kirby: Yes?

Jessica: Steve wants you to do one more thing on the lower mountains today.

Kirby's face goes sour.

Kirby: What/

Jessica: Yes. He wants m,e to teach you today since he and Owen are doing a boys things today. Richard they went up top if you want to g see them.

Richard: You mean way up top?

Jessica: Yes. The the drop before Mount Doom.

Richard: Maybe I'll hang with Michelle and Alicia.

Alicia: You can hang with us that's fine.

Jessica: Alright let's go.

Cut to

EXT. Mountains- afternoon

Steve is snowboarding down the hill. He does a great job avoiding things but then loses his balance. Owen comes over and helps him up.

Owen: You okay?

Steve: Yes. Not a hard fall at all.

Owen: Not with the fall. You okay in general. You're.. not yourself.

Steve: What do you mean?

Owen: Are there problems with you and Kirby?

Steve: Problems? NO..

Owen: Just asking.

Steve: Brian could you keep a secret….

Owen: Sure. You could tell me anything Steve. We are buds.

Steve looks at Owen.. And realizes he'll be crushed if Steve tells him what happened.

Steve: Well.. I like banasas more then I like apples.

Owen frowns.

Owen: That was your secret?

Steve nods.

Owen: It's safe with me. Now let's keep going I wanna hit some major air.

Steve nods as him and Owen get back onto an air rift.

Cut to

EXT. Mountains

Kirby is wearing a pink helmet and she is doing some awesome tricks. She spins and makes some awesome moves and make an Awesome 360 stop,

Kirby: That's what I like to call the Kirby special.

Jessica claps and comes over and hugs her.

Jessica: Great job. Excellent job.

Kirby: I think I'm ready to go higher up.

Jessica frowns.

Jessica: Not just yet Kirby.

Kirby: What? Why?

Jessica: Kirby things get harder and more dangerous. You don't want to hit a tree.

Kirby: But I won't.

Jessica: That's probably what the last guy thought. We still got four more days. Finish this and I'll Steve tomorrow you can do bigger better things.

Kirby nods taking this in.

Cut to

INT. Cafeteria- afternoon

Richard and Jill are sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate. Richard has told Jill that Kirby slept with him.

Jill: No way.

Richard: Yes way.

Jill: What did you to do to her?

Richard: What do you mean?

Jill: She obviously didn't know what she was doing.

Richard: What's your excuse.

Jill: My excuse?

Richard: Well. You obviously weren't in Kirby's room. And you obviously weren't in Alicia's room. I guess that means you were with Steve.

Jill's eyes go wide.

Jill: You wouldn't.

Richard: I wonder how Owen would feel about that little fact. Or even worse. Kirby. Your best friend. Your sister.

Jill: Please don't tell. It was an accident.

Richard: I won't tell if you don't.

Jill: Fine.

Alicia walks over with 3 burgers and fries.

Alicia: So what did I miss?

Cut to

INT. Rest area- afternoon

Kirby has exited the bathroom. She is watching a video of Mount Doom seeing people god own it.

Kirby: I should go do it.

Voice: Yea right.

Kirby turns around and sees Charlotte staring at her.

Kirby: What do you want?

Charlotte: You couldn't snowboard down it if your life depended on it.

Kirby: Yes I could.

Charlotte: No you couldn't. Your'e looking a little fat.

Kirby raises her wrists.

Kirby: No matter what my weight is I could beat you up.

Charlotte: Well. You think you can beat me at this. How about we compete going down Mount Doom.

Kirby: Mount Doom is closed.

Charlotte: During the day it is. Nobodoy is guarding it at night.

Kirby: I Can't… my boyfriend will kill me.

Charlotte: See. Chicken…

Kirby: I'm not chicken.

Charlotte: I'll see you there 9 O clock.

Kirby: I'll be there.

Charlotte: Good. Advice it goes under 10 degrees at ngiht. So dress warmly.

Kirby nods and realizes she needs to think of a plan to sneak away from Jill.

Cut to

INT. Steve's room- afternoon

Steve and Owen are playing a card game.

Owen: It's your turn.

Steve realizes he could never tell Owen what he saw.

Steve: I SAW JILL NAKED!

Owen drops his cards.

Owen: What?

Steve: I'm so so sorry Owen. It was an accident. I told Kirby she could borrow my shower if she wanted I didn't realize Jill was in there.

Owen: I can't believe that. Well I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Atleast she didn't see you naked.

Steve frowns and stays silent.

Owen: That';s where you're supposed to say right.

Steve: I know but I can't.

Owen: JESUS CHRIST! What were you thinking.

Steve: I'm sorry Brian. It was an accident. I'm so sorry.

Owen: I need to take a walk…

Owen get's up and leaves. Steve walks after him as Jill comes up the hallway and smiles at him.

Jill: Hi..

Owen stays silent and pretends He doesn't see her. Jill frowns as he walks past her and he turns and walks towards Steve.

Jill: I think we should talk.

Cut to

INT. Kirby and Jill's room

Kirby wakes up and she begins writing a note. She's tells Jill if something happens to her that she loves her. She grabs her stuff and leaves looking out both ways to make sure she left.

Cut to

INT. Richard's room

Richard and Alicia laugh.

Alicia: You did good kid. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Richard: Thanks for the tip.

Alicia: Now watch as all these secrets ruin the relationships and friendships. Now we got it perfectly. Now you'll get Kirby all to yourself.

Richard: Tomorrow Steve's going to have an accident right?

Alicia nods.

Alicia: Exactly.

Cut to

INT. Steve's room- ngiht

Jill and Steve sit on his bed talking. They both sit in silent

Jill: Steve Steve: Jill.

Steve: You first.

Jill nods.

Jill: What we did was a big mistake. I didn't feel anything.

Steve: Me neither. I felt nothing but embarassment.

Jill: Me neither.

They both share a laugh.

Steve: Does this mean we're both over our feelings for each other?

Jill: I don't know. But I think we should talk to Kirby. Who knows she may have something she wants to tell you.

Steve nods and they both head to Kirby and Jill's room. Jilkl inserts the key and opens the door.

Jill: Hey Kirby.

Jill frowns when she notices Kirby's gone.

Steve: She's probably next door.

Jill: Steve her stuff is gone.

Steve's eyes go wide.

Steve: Where is she?

Jill sees the note and picks it up. She reads it.

Jill: Get your jacket and snowboard…

Steve nods and rusn out of the room.

Cut to

EXT. Mo0untain- night

Kirby walks up the mountain. She sees Charlotte and Gus at the top f Mt. Doom. K

Kirby: Yes. I'm here

Charlotte: Let's do this shall wee.

Kirby: What's so bad about this drop?

Charlotte: It's got 2 and then a real big one.

Kirby: Whatever let's go. I'm not scared.

Kirby puts on her helmet and then puts her snowboard on the ground. She gives a deep sigh.

Charlotte: Hope you make it out in once piece.

Kirby: Me too.

Kirby goes forward and Charlotte does too. They are both going down very fast. The hill is steep. They both go down the first drop and Kirby gives a HUGE spin in the air as Does Charlotte. Charlotte lands perfectly as Kirby let's out a small smile as she almost loses her balance.

Kirby: That was close.

They both keep coming down NECK AND NECK. They get to the second drop and they both do more flips. Kirby can abrely see where she's going she's going so fast. Finally the reach the third and Final drop. Both Kirby and Charlotte's eyes go wide.

Kirby: Oh my god.

Charlotte also gives out a face filled with fear. They both decide to put on their brakes It's going to be evry close for both of them. Charloitte is able to stop but Kirby is not. She goes down the drop back word and comes off the air. Her Leg and knee slam down the drop quite a few times and Kirby gets knocked out on her back and she's in massive amount of pain in her right leg. Kirby is crying hysterically as she is in massive pain.

Steve and Jill come up with their snow board.

Steve: Kirby!

Jill: Oh my god Kirbvy!

They both run take off their stuff and run over to her.

Steve: Kirby

Kirby is barely able to speak as she is balling. Only one time has she been in so much pain.

Steve: Kirby we're gonna get you help.

Steve looks at Jill and holds Kirby down so she can't see her injury. He looks at Jill and whispers to her so Kirby can't hear.

Steve: It's broken. Jill can you go and get help?

Jill nods as Steve takes off of his jacket and uses it to cover Kirby and keep her as warm as possible and she si still balling.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- waiting room

The whole gang except for Steve who is with Kirby sit in the waiting room.

Owen: I'm sorry.

Jill: No. I'm sorry. I should've told you.

Owen: I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.

Jill: Do you forgive me.

Owen smiles and plants a big fat one on her lips. And Jill kisses back. Richard looks on irritated. Steve comes out of the waiting room and everybody gets up.

Jessica: How is she?

Steve: She's got a broken rib and a broken in 3 different places.

Jill: How long will she be in a cast?

Steve: 10 to 12 weeks.

Jessica: Have you told her?

Steve: They put her to sleep because she's in so much pain. I was going to tell her tomorrow.

Alicia: So does this mean we're leaving?

Everybody turns towards her.

Steve: I'm taking her home. Everybody else can make their own decisions.

Steve gets up and heads back into Kirby's room. He brushes her short blonde hair back with love. He takes something out of his pocket revealing a ring. He once again and sighs and puts it back in his pocket.


	19. Episode 18 Bored to death

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- Morning

Kirby is sitting on the couch her leg is in a huge cast. You can tell she's very unhappy. Her mother comes into the living room with some eggs and toast and hands it t her.

Meghan: Good morning sweetie.

Kirby: Good? Good? It's not good it's terrible.

Meghan frowns.

Meghan: Kirby you'll leg will get better.

Kirby: YES. In eight weeks. What the hell am I suppose to do for eight weeks?

Meghan: Relax sweetie. Sit back and smell the roses.

Kirby: Roses. There are no roses.

Meghan: It's an expression sweetie. You know that.

Kirby: I don't know anything anymore.

Meghan takes some pills out of a bottle and hands them to Kirby.

Meghan: Here ya go. Your pain killers.

Kirby quickly takes them from her and throws them in her mouth. Meghan smiles.

Meghan: I put a sleeping pill in there too. Before you know it you'll be knocked out.

Kirby: Nothing can knock me out today mom.

Meghan walks over to her and helps move her bad leg onto the couch.

Meghan: I have to go to work honey. Just stay in bed and I'm a phone call away if you need me.

Kirby: Thanks mom.

Meghan smiles and kisses Kirby on the forehead. Kirby is already woozy from the sleeping pill and her mother grabs a blanket and covers her daughter with it.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Jill is at her locker and putting books away. Owen comes up and kisses her right on the cheek and surprises her with flowers from behind his back.

Jill: Ah. Thank you so much Owen.

Owen: I wanted to apologize for acting like such a jerk. C an you forgive me?

Jill plants a big fat one on his lips.

Jill: Does that answer your question?

Owen nods.

Jill: I'm going to be late for science.

Cut to

INT. Science- morning

Alicia and Jill are both in Miss Bernardi's science class. Alicia and Jill are both writing things down notes to one another.

Alicia: How's Kirby?

Alicia throws it to Jill. Jill looks up and sees Miss Bernardi's back turned. She begins tow rite it down.

Jill: She hates having her leg broken she can't even go to her room.

Jill tosses it back to Alicia who reads it.

Alicia: That stinks. I tell you Miss Bernardi is completely oblivious to what we're doing. I bet she'd know what we were doing if we were throwing around a cheese burger. Stupid fat bitch. Alicia prepares to throw it right when Miss Bernardi turns around.

Bernardi: Miss Digiacinto? What is that you got there?

Alicia's eyes go wide asd do Jill's.

Alicia: It's my homework….

Miss Bernardi and the class laugh.

Bernardi: You doing homework? That's funny. LITTLE RETARD'S LIKE YOU DON'T DO HOMEWORK!

This hit's Jill. Jill realizes Miss Bernardi shouldn't have said that/ Tears fill Alicia's eyes.

Bernardi: Bring that up here.

Alicia does as she's old. Jill realizes there's nothing really that bad in there ad smiles a bit. Bernardi takes the note and begins to read it aloud.

Bernardi: How's Kirby? She hates having her leg broken. She can't even go up to her room. That stinks.

Everybody has a laugh.

Bernardi: I tell you Miss Bernardi is completely oblivious to what we're doing. I bet she'd know what we were doing if we were throwing around a cheese burger. Stupid fat bitch.

Everybody except for Jill and Alicia are crying in their seats from laughing so hard.

Bernardi: Go to the Principal's office Miss Digiacinto.

Alicia can't even say anything and just leaves the room. Clearly she still can't get over the retard comment.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Lunch time

Kirby is still asleep on the couch. Her mother came into making herself some lunch. She also makes a sandwich for Kirby and puts it on the table in front opf her. The front door opens and Steve enters and heads into the kitchen.

Steve: Where's my

Then Meghan gives him the shh signal.

Meghan: Please. She's been Miss grumpy don't wake her up.

Steve nods.

Steve: She still doesn't like being in the cast?

Meghan: She'll never learn. I remember when she got her driver's license she drove like a mad woman.

Steve smiles.

Steve: Meghan. I told her that jump was off limits.

Meghan: You did?

Steve nods.

Steve: Kirby doesn't learn. She never does.

Kirby opens her eyes and neither Meghan or Steve realizes she's awake.

Meghan: She has a lot of growing up to do.

A tear falls from her face.

Steve: I didn't think she would do it. It was brave but very stupid. I have to get back to work I just came to check on her.

Meghan: No problem. Do you want a sandwich before you go back to work?

Steve: Nope. I'm good.

Meghan nods as Steve leaves the house.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High Hallway- afternoon

Jill approaches Alicia who is putting stuff into her locker.

Jill: Alicia?

Alicia: Hi.

Jill: Alicia. Listen to me. She doesn't know what she's talking about. YOU'RE not a retard. Understand?

Alicia: Sure Jill. Whatever you say.

Jill: Alicia. She was just angry that you were disturbing class.

Alicia: She won't have to worry about that tomorrow.

Jill: What?

Alicia: I'm suspended tomorrow. I won't be in any of my classes.

Jill: Sorry.

Alicia: For what? For me getting detention or for you to just sitting on your ass when that teacher was insulting me.

Jill: You're right. I should have said something but I was in shock. I never thought a teacher would say that to anybody.

Alicia: Whatever. I'll see you later Jill. Much later.

Alicia slams her locker shut and walks away. Jill realizes what ahs just happened. This is not the Alicia her friend. This is psycho Alicia. The same one she was when she was the ntoious serial killer. She ehars the bell ring and heads to her next class.

Cut to

INT. Daycare- afternoon

Jessica has went to pick up her daughter from daycare. She heads into class and sees a Youngman in the class around her age. His name is Roger. Jessica enters confused.

Roger: Hi.

Jessica: Uh Hi?

Roger sees Jessica is confused as to why a boy is working and watching the kids.

Jessica: Where's the teacher?

Roger: She went to the bathroom. I'm roger her aid.

Roger shakes her hand and Jessica shakes back.

Jessica: I didn't know boys worked in this field.

Roger laughs.

Roger: My mom owns the daycare. I love kids

Jessica: I guess you have to in order to do this type of job.

Roger: Yes. Well I'm going to school to be a teacher and hopefully I could impact children's lives.

Jessica nods showing her approval. Roger seems to like talking to her and realizes he eneds to get back to watching the kids.

Roger: Now which one is your daughter?

Jessica thinks for a moment. The shakes her head getting back into the real world.

Jessica: Brianna.

Roger nods and walks over to Brianna. Jessica seems to be uneasy about a boy taking care of her daughter. Roger taps Brianna on the soulder and the whispers something in her ear. She then points to Jessica and Brianna gets out of her chair and runs to her mother. Jessica spreads her arms and picks up her daughter.

Jessica: Did you have fun today?

Brianna: Mamma. I made you semthin!

Brianna hands Jessica a picture.

Jessica: Nice. Who helped you?

Brianna: Mr. Roger…

Roger: Buy Jessica and Brianna. See you tomorrow.

Jessica and Brianna wave to Roger who waves back.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Jill and Jessica are eating dinner at Kirby's house. Kirby is in the shower while Meghan is helping her get in there.

Jessica: I think she learned a valuable lesson about listening us.

They both hear Kirby and her mom arguing upstairs.

Jill: Tell me about it.

Jessica: So I went to pick up Jessica today and something stranged happened.

Jill: Really what?

Jessica: There was a guy working there.

Jill: Really?

Jessica: Yes.

Jill: That's cool. He must be gay.

Jill laughs.

Jessica: I don't want Brianna going to daycare where there is a guy working.

Jill: What? Come on give the guy a chance.

Jessica: What if he abuses her or something.

Jill: Come on. Not everybody is a sick fuck out there.

Jessica: I know. It's just what kind of guy works with little kids.

Jill: Somebody who likes children?

Jessica looks at Jill who let out a soft smile.

Jessica: What do you think I should do?

Jill: I can't answer that question. I think you better talk to her father and you two make a decision regarding this together.

Jessica nods realizing that Jill is right.

Jill: Anyway a teacher called Alicia a retard.

Jessica: What why?

Jill: She was passing notes in class.

Jessica: She called her a retard for that?

Jill nods.

Jill: I think she was just getting frustrated with some of the things that have been going on. I don't think she meant anything buy it but Alicia is angry.

Jessica: She'll get over it. Come on teachers love their jobs. They like helping kids.

Jill: I know but dos Alicia?

Jessica nods.

Jessica: I'm sure she'll get it.

Jill: I hope so. You've never seen Alicia angry like I have.

Jessica laughs and looks at her watch.

Jessica: I have to get Brianna home and to bed.

Jill nods as the front door opens and Steve comes jogging in. He sees his daughter and runs up and hugs her.

Brianna: Dada Dada.

Steve: Hi pretty girl. How was school.

Brianna: Great daddy Roger and I had so much fun.

Steve: Roger as in a boy?

Brianna nods. Steve smiles.

Steve: Me and this Roger are going to have a little chat.

Jessica: Maybe you should.

Jessica looks over at Jill and winks. Jill playfully winks back as Steve picks up Brianna and hands her to Jessica.

Steve: Tiemf or beddy bye.

Jessica takes Brianna and leaves the house as Steve takes a seat at the table.

Steve: So where's Kirby?

Jill: Shower.

Steve: How was your day?

Jill: Seriously we need to tell her.

Steve: Let's not.

Jill: Kirby will find out anyway.

Steve: I know. But can't it be IDK like 15 years from now

Jill: Listen. She has a right to know.

The hears a door slam from upstairs.

Kirby: I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE! I CAN'T STAND HAVING MY LEG BROKEN!

Jill hears this from upstairs.

Jill: Maybe not a good idea to tell her right now.

Steve nods in approval. Kirby comes hobbling down the stairs with takes a seat at the table.

Kirby: So I figured we could play a board game or something tonight.

Steve: Well. Actually I have to go do something at the mall.

Jill: And I'm meeting the rest of the gang minus you Jessica and Steve at the movies.

Kirby: Oh. That's okay.

Kirby thinks for a moment then smiles.

Kirby: That's okay. JOSHUA!

Joshua comes running downstairs.

Joshua: Yea?

Kirby: Want to play monopoly?

Joshua: Why aren't they playing with you?

Jill: Steve's heading out and we're going to see the new STAB.

Joshua's eyes light up.

Joshua: Really could I cime?

Jill: I don't see why not. Get your coat.

Kirby frowns and slams her fist on the table but nobody really notices. Within a few minutes everybody has exited the house without saying anything to Kirby. Kirby sits there stunned at what has just happened.

Kirby: Some friends I have.

Kirby sees the deck of cards on the table and begins to play solitare. Her father comes down the stairs and heads over to the cabinet. Kirby eyes him up and down as he heads opens it up and pulls out two glasses. He heads to the refrigerator and takes out iced tea.

Kirby: Evening dad.

Bill can't believe this and he let's out a small smile. It's the first time she's ever called him dad. He turns around and looks at her.

Bill: Thank you.

Kirby: For what?

Bill: Calling me dad. That's the first time you've ever called me dad.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: I'm pretty sure you're hearing things I called you Bill.

Bill: Sure Kirby.

Bill looks around and notices nobody is around.

Bill: Where is everybody?

Kirby: Out. I'm so bored. I wish I was dead.

Bill frowns at that statement.

Kirby: Sorry. I didn't mean it.

Bill: I know. You want to play?

Kirby: Sure. You know how to play War.

Bill: Of course I do. But let's raise the stakes.

Kirby smiles at this.

Bill: If I win you call me dad.

Kirby: And if I win?

Bill: When your leg gets better you can have my credit card and have a whole day to spend as much money as you'd like.

Kirby: No joke?

Bill: No joke.

Kirby: You're on

Cut to

INT. Movie theatre- night

Jill and everybody is watching the new Stab. Alicia watches it intently. She watches the ending as Jill does her reveal.

Stab Jill: ILL KILL THEM ALL! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT!

Alicia eyes go wide watching it. And we cut to Alicia's mind. She is in the classroom knife in had stabbing everybody in class.

Alicia: I'll Kill em all. Everybody who laughed at me. I'll kill em all.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Kirby has beaten Bill at War.

Bill: I guess I should start saving my money.

Kirby nods with a huge smile. Bill looks at the clock.

Bill: I think you'd better get some shut eyes. It's getting late.

Kirby: Yes you're right. I'm going to sleep down here tonight.

Bill: Okay. I'll help you.

Kirby nods as without her Bill helps her up and helps her walk over to the couch.

Bill: Want to use the restroom?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: I'm good.

Bill nods as Kirby gets to the couch. Bill helps her onto the couch and throws a blanket over her.

Bill: I'm not reading you a bedtime story though.

Bill and Kirby share a laugh.

Bill: Good night sweetie.

Bill grabs a blanket and puts it over her. He then grabs another one and puts it over her again. He then kisses her cheek and heads up stairs. Kirby closes her eyes and smiles. As Bill walk away she opens her eyes again.

Kirby: Hey..

Bill turns around.

Bill: Yes?

Kirby: Night dad.

Bill smiles as Kirby closes her eyes again. Bill is very happy and heads upstairs not before turning out the lights.


	20. An Unexpected Proposal

Fade in

INT. Doctor's office- morning

Kirby sits in a chair. The doctor is going over her medical chart.

Kirby: Well?

Doctor: It seems your leg has healed.

Kirby: That quick?

Doctor: That quick. We can remove the cast I still suggest going to psychical Therapy though.

Kirby: Does this mean I can drive now?

Doctor: I'd hold off for atleast another week.

Kirby nods.

Doctor: Well then I think we're all done here.

Kirby: Doctor can I ask you something?

Doctor: Sure.

Kirby: I haven't had my period in a while. Is there something wrong with me?

Doctor: Around about the time you broke your leg?

Kirby: Well yes.

Doctor: Were you sexually active?

Kirby sighs but nods.

Doctor: It could be stress. It could just be stress. However it could be something else.

Kirby: Or what?

Doctor: You could be pregnant.

Kirby's mouth goes wide.

Kirby: But Steve and I haven't had sex in a while. I'm only 19 I can't have kids.

Doctor: Your friend Jessica was how old?

Kirby nods taking this in.

Kirby: Oh my god what do I tell everybody?

Doctor: Tell them the truth.

Kirby: That doesn't exist in my world.

Doctor: Well you can have an abortion.

Kirby nods as she looks down at her stomach.

Kirby: How long before I start having morning pain.

Doctor: Shouldn't be long

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Jill is at her desk doing some homework. Her phone rings and she quickly answers it.

Jill: Sid? Hey.

Sidney: Hey girl. I got some good news.

Jill: What news?

Sidney: I'm coming home.

Jill's face fills with disbelief.

Jill: You're what?

Sidney:L Moving back to Woodsboro.

Jill: That's awesome.

Sidney: I know. Mark and I will be moving there in about a month. There's a couple things we need to go over thogh before I get there.

Jill: Okay. I'm doing some homework now. Can I talk to you tomorrow.

Sidney: Sure. Bye sweetie.

Jill: Bye.

Jill hangs up the phone. Somebody comes running up the stairs it's Meghan.

Meghan: Come on.

Jill: Where we going?

Meghan: Kirby's leg has completely healed. We are going out to celebrate.

Jill: Okay. What did you have in mind?

Cut to

INT. Digacinto residence- night

Alicia is writing things on a piece of paper. A knock on the door reveals Richard. Alicia ushers him to come in.

Richard: What's up?

Alicia: I need your help.

Richard: Okay.

Alicia: Richard. How would you like to be famous?

Richard: Sounds awesome.

Alicia: Richard would you do anything to become famous?

Richard: Not anything. Like I wouldn't kiss a guy or something. Hell no.

Alicia: You won't have to kiss anybody.

Richard: So you have a plan to becomne famous. Cool. Will it actually work?

Alicia: You kidding me? We'll be more famous then Jill Roberts.

Richard: So what's the big idea?

Alicia: WE KILL PEOPLE

The soundtrack thuds. And the one playful face of Alicia turns to one of anger. Richard thinks it's a joke and decides to play along.

Richard: Who we going to kill?

Alicia: Our friends.

Richard: Our friends. Okay good night Alicia.

Richard goes to leave but Alicia takes out a knife.

Alicia: You remember my boyfriend Brian I told you about?

Richard: Yes. In fact that's how we all met. He was murdered by some psycho. It's not like you did it.

Alicia: Who says I didn't?

Richard can't believe what he's hearing.

Richard: You're lying to me.

Alicia: NO RICHARD. They're lying to you. They don't care about you. They're just pretending. What was Kirby's reacion when she found you in bed with her?

Richard begins to cry.

Alicia: You think Michelle cares about you. She only likes you because you're Trevor's cousin.

Richard: What does that have to dow ith anything?

ALICIA: She killed Trevor. Michelle is Jill. How else would somebody who got here after Trevor was dead know your cousin. You really are a fucking idiot.

Richard can't believe his ears.

Richard: Michelle is Jill Roberts?

Alicia nods.

Alicia walks over to Richard and gets close.

Alicia: As a bonus. I'll even give you what Kirby wouldn't.

Alicia begins to play with Richard and Rihard stops her.

Richard: I'll do it.

Alicia: Thanks.

Richard: Not for you. For Trevor.

Alicia: Which of our friends should be the first kill?

Cut to

INT. Police force- afternoon

Steve is in the office talking to Dewey. It's clear Steve has gotten back on the force.

Dewey: It's good to have you back.

Steve: It's good to be back. Have things changed?

Kirby comes running into the office.

Kirby: Hi.

Steve is clearly surprised by her presence.

Steve: Hello?

Kirby: We need to talk. I got my cast removed.

Steve: I can see that.

Steve and Kirby head into an office and Steve closes the door.

Kirby: So I was wondering if you wanted to go celebrate with us.

Steve: We can if you want.

Kirby looks deep into his eyes.

Kirby: Do you love me?

Steve looks stunned.

Steve: Of course babe.

Kirby: You love me so much that you'd want to marry me and be the father of my children?

Steve: Of course. Why?

Kirby: Just had my doubts. It seemed like you were all ignoring me for the past 2 months.

Steve: Is that the reason you asked me. Were you asking for a different reason.

Kirby seems surprised and then smiles as tears begin to fall.

Kirby: I was asking. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby.

Steve is shocked. He can't believe it.

Steve: We're having a baby?

Kirby nods.

Kirby: Are you mad?

Steve smiles. No. NO. Not at all. In fact I'm so happy.

Kirby: You are?

Steve: Now I can do what I wanted to do months ago.

Steve takes something out of his pocket. He gets down on knee. Kirby is absolutely shocked.

Steve: I like to think of this as a a little contract. Steve begins to open the box.

Steve: A contract to show that I will Love and protect you until the day I die.

Kirby smiles as tears fall from her face.

Steve: Kirby will you marry me?

Kirby: YES!

And the two get up and hug and Kiss. The door opens up and it's clear everybody heard what happened. Everybody is clapping as Steve slides the ring onto Kirby's finger. Kirby blushes as Steve holds her looking at her stomach.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- morning

Kirby has told her mom about getting married. Her mother is more then ecstatic. She is very happy for her daughter.

Meghan: We need to get you a dress.

Kirby:I was just thinking something small.

Meghan: Small? You're my only daughter I'm throwing you an awesome wedding.

Kirby: Really?

Meghan: Well invite everybody we know.

Kirby smiles.

Meghan: And we'll throw you and Steve a big reception.

Kirby: Thanks mom.

Kirby and Meghan both smile and Kirby can't believe what's happening. Kirby smiles one more time.

Kirby: I'M GETTING MARRIED!

Meghan: I know!

Kirby and Meghan share a hug.

Cut to

INT. Diner- night

Steve and Owen are laughing and having a good time.

Owen: Can't believe you actually did it.

Steve: Me neither.

Owen: Congradulations Steve.

Owen pulls out a bottle of champagne. He then pours some into his glass and Steve's. They do cheers.

Steve: Well anyway as you know I'm getting married. Brian and Robbie aren't here anymore. So I was just wondering if you'd be my best man.

Owen: Steve I would be honored to be your best man.

Steve: Thanks Owen. I really appreciate it.

Owen: No problem.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Jill's room- night

Kirby has just entered Jill's room. Jill is laying her bed thinking. Kirby looks at Jill worried.

Kirby: hey.

Jill: Hey.

Kirby: Everything okay. You look upset?

Jill: No. Just got a lot going on.

Kirby: Sorry about the way I was acting earlier.

Jill looks at her confused.

Jill: Acting?

Kirby: When I told you guys you weren't being good friends when my leg was injured.

Jill: We know Kirby.

Kirby: I forgot to ask you. Are you okay with Steve and I?

Jill: Getting married?

Kirby: Yes.

Jill: I must admit I was a bit surprised but I am happy for you.

Kirby smiles and relieved. Jill takes a deep breathe.

Jill: Kirby there's something you should know.

Kirby: Okay what is it?

Jill: Something happened in Vermont. It was an accident.

Kirby sits down concerned.

Kirby: Tell me Jill. What happened?

Jill: It was an accident. Completely innocent.

Kirby: Okay. What was it?

Jill: I saw Steve naked and he saw me naked.

Kirby's eyes go wide. She is completely shocked.

Kirby: Please explain.

Jill: Remember our shower wasn't working so you told me Steve was out to go use his.

Kirby: Yes.

Jill: He came back. He thought it was you in there. He was going to surprise you but freaked out when he was with me.

Kirby: Oh my god.

Jill feels really bad.

Jill: I'm so sorry Kirby.

Kirby: I'm sure it was a huge mistake.

Jill: Very huge.

Jill smiles for a second.

Jill: But it was a good thing.

Kirby: WHAT!

Jill: Kirby. There was no influence between us. It was weird. I could tell he had no feelings for me and I for him.

Kirby: Well. I guess that was good.

Jill: Yes. You see. Now you won't have any doubts and neither will he and me neither.

Kirby nods and then smiles.

Kirby: So I was just wondering. I'm getting married and all and who better to be my maid of honor but you.

Jill: You want me to be your maid of honor?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: Steve and I talked. I want you to be the maid of honor and the god mother to our unborn child.

Jill's eyes light up.

Jill: You're having a baby?

Kirby: Yes I am. I'm about two months pregnant.

Jill: Oh Kirby that's wonderful.

Jill hops out of bed and hugs her friend.

Kirby: I new how upset you were when Jessica chose me instead of you. So I hope this makes it up to you in a small way.

Jill: Kirby I will love this kid like it was my own.

Kirby smiles.

Jill: Did you tell your mom?

Kirby: No. I don't know how to.

Jill: It'll be okay. I'm sure she'll be happy for you.

Kirby: I know but I think I'll wait. To much to handle for one day.

Jill:Tell me about it. Want to hear something else?

Kirby: What?

Jill: Kirby. Sidney is coming back.

Cut to

INT. Jessica's house- night

Steve and Jessica are talking. Jessica is not happy for them.

Jessica: I can't believe this.

Steve: Come on Jessica. You new this was coming sooner or later.

Jessica: Now what? What about Brianna. You're going to leave her fatherless and only care about yours and Kirby's.

Steve is shocked about this.

Steve: I can't believe you just said that. When you were in the hospital who was by your side. Was it Matt Richards. NO! It was Kirby and I. I mean I didn't know the kid was biologically mine at the time but I still loved it.

Jessica: I know. What I said I wasn't fair.

Steve: You know what. You don't have to come to our wedding if you don't want to. If you hate Kirby and myself then I…. We.. Understand. However Brianna is still my child too. Your invited to our wedding and I'm sure Kirby wants you to be in it. It will break her heart if you're not there.

Jessica just turns around pretending not to be here.

Steve: I guess I was wrong about you. You know we all stood by you and if your not behind Kirby she'll give the baby up.

Jessica: Why?

Steve: Because her friendship to you means that much to her.

Jessica nods realizing Steve is right.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- night

Alicia and Richard are sitting at the table coming out with their plan.

Alicia: Okay what do you think. We'll Kill Steve and Kirby first. Jill last. In the mean time we take out the police force, The sheriff his Bitch of a wife and Kirby's parents and Jessica and anybody else who gets in our way.

Richard: Kill Steve first? Not to mention how we going to take out a whole police force?

Digacinto: You won't. I will.

Richard turns around and sees Digacinto approaching the table.

Alicia: This is our town now. With Steve and the police out of the way nobody's going to be able to save them.

Richard: Isn't Jill going to suspect you though.

Alicia: That's why you two are going to be doing the killing.

Digiacinto: Besides I got you a present Alicia.

Digacinto take something out of his bag. It's the former costume of Jill Roberts.

Alicia: They thought the reboot was bad. Well they ain't seen nothing yet.


	21. Episode 20 Moment of truth

Fade in.

INT. Ballet school- morning

Steve is taking dancing lessons. He is having a hard time struggling. Kirby who is about 5 months pregnant now is in the back laughing as Steve struggles. Steve gets very angry at himself for the fact that he's having trouble dancing.

Steve: Okay we need to take a break.

His insturctor nods as Steve walks over to Kirby.

Kirby: Having fun?

Steve: Jus dandy.

Kirby: It's okay you'll get it.

Steve: Yes by the time we have great grand children.

Kirby laughs at this.

Kirby: Steve Rivette can't do something.

Steve ushers shhh.

Steve: Our baby can hear you I don't want him or her to know that a disappointment.

Kirby: You're not a disappointment. Look, we have a month before our wedding you'll get it.

Steve nods.

Steve: Ready to go to the doctor.

Kirby: Yes. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- morning

Jill carries a box into the house, she then puts the box onto the kitchen table.

Jill: Where do you want this one?

Looking up is Sally Edwards. AK.A Sidney Prescott.

Sally: You can put it in the room all the way to the right.

Jill: Okay.

Jill begins to walk away.

Sally: Hey Jill.

Jill: Yea?

Sally: Which room do you want?

Jill: Excuse me?

Sally: Well. I figured since we're living here now you could come and move in with us.

Jill doesn't know what to say.

Jill: I'll let you know.

Sally: Okay.

Jill: You going?

Sally: To Steve and Kirby's wedding?

Jill nods.

Sally: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Jill: Good.

Sally: I heard my little sister is the maid of honor.

Jill: Yes she is.

Sally: If anybody asks about the scar tell them you had surgery when you were a baby.

Jill nods realizing that it probably would come up.

Cut to

INT. Dr. Conner's office- morning

Kirby sits in a table in Dr. Conner's office. She is checking Kirby's stomach and making sure the baby is healthy. Steve sits next to her his eyes wide. Dr. Conner smiles and then she looks at Kirby.

Conner: Everything looks to be alright.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: That's great.

Steve: We are blessed.

Conner: As long as nothing stressful happens in your life everything should be alright.

Kirby: Can you tell us the sex?

Conner frowns.

Conner: Not yet.

Steve looks at his watch.

Steve: Thank you doctor. We have more wedding stuff to take care of we need to meet Kirby's mother.

Kirby hops off the bed.

Kirby: Thanks again doctor.

Kirby and Steve head out and the Doctor calls out to them.

Conner: I would like to see you in 2 weeks so we can see the sex of the babies.

Kirby and Steve stop dead in their tracks.

Steve: Did she say babies?

Kirby: She did say babies. Not baby. Babies.

Kirby and Steve both turn around and walk back to Dr. Conner.

Steve: We're having more then one baby?

Conner: It seems that you two are having twins.

Kirby's mouth drops.

Kirby: Twins? Twins? Two babies.

Steve grabs Kirby.

Steve: Rememebr babe about the stress.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: Just a little surprised to hear that.

Steve: Looks like we need to do some more shopping babe.

Kirby takes a seat still shocked by the news.

Steve: Look at the bright side we always wanted one and one.

Cut to

INT. Store- afternoon

Owen and Richard are getting fitted into their tuxes for the wedding.

Richard: So, How's it feel to be the best man.

Owen: Pretty darn good.

Richard: I know a place where we could get some strippers.

Owen frowns.

Owen: Strippers?

Richard: Two words. Bachelor party.

Owen: I don't know. Steve and Kirby have a lot going on.

Richard: Come on what would a wedding be with a bachelor party?

Owen shrugs.

Owen: Okay. I guess a Bachelor party won't hurt.

Richard smiles.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- afternoon

Kirby and Jessica are sitting on the chair playing with Brianna.

Kirby: Did Steve tell you we're having twins?

Jessica's eyes light up.

Jessica: Twins?

Kirby nods.

Jessica: Holy crap. Now you're going to have double trouble.

Kirby: I know. I couldn't believe it.

Jessica: What did your mom say?

Kirby: I didn't tell her yet.

Jessica: What are you waiting for?

Kirby: I'm just kind of nervous telling her.

Jessica: Oh come on. She loves you. She'll understand no matter what happens.

Kirby nods.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- afternoon

Digiacinto and Alicia are sitting at the table doing their work.

Alicia: You think you'll be able to kill your co workers?

Digiacinto: No problem I got surprise on my side. Will you be able to kill your friends?

Alicia: I'm not going to kill my friends. I'm going to GUT them.

Richard walks through the front door.

Richard: I got my costume.

Alicia: Good. Richard your primary responsibility is to kill Steve and Owen and Kirby's dad and brother.

Richard: Okay. By the way next month I'm throwing a Bachelor party for Steve.

Alicia: You are?

Digiacinto: Why would you throw a a bachelor party?

Richard: Because….

Alicia: This is great.

Digiacinto and Richard look at Alicia confused.

Alicia: I'll throw a bachelorette party for us girls and we can start our game.

Richard: Whose our first victim?

Alicia: SIDNEY PRESCOTT!

Alicia takes out a photo and slams a butcher knife into it startling Richard and Digiacinto.

Richard: Why would we kill Sidney first?

Alicia: We're going to frame Jill. The psycho path already tried to kill her cousin once. Why not a second time?

Digiacinto: But won't Jill know you're behind the attack?

Alicia: That's why I'm going to be with Jill and the others then nobody will suspect me.

Richard likes this idea and nods.

Richard: GOOD!

Digiacinto: Your plan is actually going to work. But what about Steve and Kirby.

Alicia: Well Steve has his weakness.

Richard: His penis?

Alicia: His friends.

Digiacinto: We can't let Steve play this game on his terms if we want to succeed we need to play it on our terms.

Alicia: Exactly.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Living room- afternoon

Meghan is in the kitchen making dinner. Kirby and Joshua sit on the couch watching a movie.

Joshua: Think about any good names yet?

Kirby: A few.

Joshua: You know if you have a boy Joshua's a good name.

Kirby: I think Joshua's an ugly name. I like Justin though.

Joshua: Justin?

Kirby: You know like Justin Timberlake.

Joshua: What about if it's a girl.

Kirby thinks she honestly has no idea.

Kirby: I have no idea.

Meghan comes in with two trays of food. Kirby has a lot of more stuff on her plate.

Meghan: How you feeling sweetie?

Kirby: Pregnant.

Meghan hands her plate of food and then takes a seat between them on the couch,

Kirby: decides to just shoot it out

Kirby: I'm having twins.

Meghan: What?

Kirby nods.

Kirby: Two babies.

Meghan: That's wonderful.

Kirby: You're not mad?

Meghan: Why would I be mad?

Kirby: You remember telling me when I was little wait until you're married.

Meghan: Everybody needs to make their own choices honey.

Kirby nods finally understanding.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- afternoon

Alicia is talking to Jill about throwing a Bachelorette party for Kirby.

Jill: A bachelorette party?

Alicia nods.

Alicia: Come on we're her friends it's the least we could do.

Jill: She'll be like 6 motnhs pregnant I don't know if this is such a good idea.

Alicia: It's not a good diea it's a great idea.

Jill: What did you have in mind?

Alicia: The four of us go out and do something evry special.

Jill: Okay. I guess we can do that.

Alicia: THANK YOU Jill. Thank you so much.

Jill nods.

Cut to

INT. Store- afternoon

Steve and Owen are walking down the aisle of a store. Steve is putting diapers and things into a carraige.

Owen: I got my tuxedo.

Steve: Cool.

Owen Richard and I are throwing you a bachelor party.

Steve turns towards him as he grabs some baby wipes.

Steve: Why?

Owen: Because most people only get married once.

Steve: It's okay. You guys don't have to.

Owen: We want to. It's the least we could do.

Steve: If you insist. Maybe we could play poker or something.

Owen: Poker?Steve: What? I like poker.

Owen: I wouldn't be doing my job as best man if I didn't get you strippers.

Steve: Strippers?

Owen nods.

Steve: I don't think so.

Owen: Come on. Kirby and the girls I'm sure will have strippers at their bachelor party.

Steve thinks it over for a moment then smiles.

Steve: I guess your right. Sure let's have a bachelor party.

Owen nods reassuringly.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- night

Jill and Sidney eat dinner at the table. Jill has bee awfully quiet. To quiet in fact.

Sidney: Everything okay.

Jill: I was thinking about what you said earlier.

Sidney: And?

Jill: I can't come back right now.

Sidney: You cant?

Jill: I love living at the Reed house. Kirby's mom is sweet and cooks for me and takes care of me. They paid a lot of money for me to move there.

Sidney: You'd still be seeing them a lot. We're right down the street.

Jill: I know. But Kirby's going to be moving out and Joshua won't have anybody to look after him.

Sidney: I respect your decision Jill. I moved back here so we could be closer to one another.

Jill: I know. But now I know how special I really am because I have two families that love me.

Sidney: You sure you want to stay there?

Jill nods.

Sidney: Okay you can stay there.

Jill: Yes. Atleast for now.

Sidney nods.

Jill: But I like coming home to see if you I feel like I need to come home.

Sidney nods.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- night

Steve and Jessica are eating dinner.

Steve: I can't believe we're having twins.

Jessica: I know I was surprised myself.

Steve: I wish Robbie and Olivia were here also Brian.

Jessica grabs Steve's hand.

Jessica: No matter what happens they'll always be with you..

Steve: Two month and I'm getting married.

Jessica: Yes you are. Question do you have any regrets?

Steve: I regret leaving a couple years ago.

Jessica: You couldn't know what was going to happen.

Steve: I know but I could have talked Jill out of doing those terrible things.

Jessica: You're right but we can't change the past. We know what the signs are and we never have to worry about something like this again.

Steve: Amen to that. Amen to that.

1 Month later

Cut to

INT. Alicia's room- night

Alicia and Digiacinto and Richard are in Alicia's room.

Alicia: Remember you need to make sure I'm with Kirby and the others so I have an alibi.

Richard nods.

Richard: So we are really doing this?

Alicia nods.

Alicia: We take out Sidney and Jill runs away trying to find the killer making her look like the suspect.

Digiacinto nods.

Alicia: We only have once chance to do this right.

Digiacinto: It's showtime.

Alicia: I suggest you both get plenty of sleep tonight you both have busy schedules ahead of you for the next couple days.

Richard: Tomorrow I get to Kill and Kirby and the others.

Alicia: Yes but remember me looking innocent is high priority.

Richard nods.

Alicia: Hands in.

Alicia and Digiacinto and Richard put their hands. They all put smiles on their faces as they leave the premises


	22. Scream Series Finale Part 1

Fade in

INT. Edwards residence- night

Jill and Sidney are in the kitchen talking. They are talking about Steve and Kirby's wedding which is less then a month away.

Jill: That dress is gorgeous.

Sidney: You think so? Mark says it makes my butt look big.

Jill: Anything you wear makes your butt look big.

Sidney frowns.

Sidney: You are so grounded.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Just playing. You sure you don't want to come?

Sidney: No. I'm going to read my book and wait for Mark to come home.

Jill nods.

Jill: Okay I have to get going.

Jill walks ovr and hugs Sidney. Sidney ksises her on the cheek.

Sidney: Bye. Be careful and have a good time. Do you need some money?

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: Good with money.

Sidney walks over to Jill and watches her off. Jill walks up the street and Sidney closes the door. As Jill disappears into the darkness as in the back we see a beaten Mark being dragged into the back by two people wearing ghost face masks. Sidney goes into the living room and picks up a blanket and heads onto the couch preparing to read a book. Right before she sit's the phone rings and she drops the stuff onto the couch. She walks voer to the phone and picks it up.

Sidney: Hello?

Ghostface: HELLO….

Sidney's eyes shoot up that voice.

Sidney: Who is this?

Ghostface: Come on Surely you've seen this before. The reveal does not come until the finale.

Sidney: I don't know what you're talking about.

Ghostface: Then you really are a dumb blonde Mrs. Edwards or should I say Sidney PRESCOTT!

Sidney's eyes go wide. Tears quickly fall from her face. She knows this isn't a prank.

Sidney: What do you want?

Ghostafce: Movie Trivia.

Sidney: Please I don't want to play.

Ghostface: That's a shame. Because Mark here really wants you to.

Sidney: YOU'RE LYING!

Tears fall from Sidney's face. She is clearly very scared.

Ghostface: Try me. Ready for your question.

Sidney: Yes.

Ghostface: What was the total death amount from Jill's and Charlie's massacre.

Sidney: I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

Ghostface: THEN I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!

Sidney: No.

Sidney calms a little realizing she needs to be strong.

Sidney: Eight.

Ghostface: WRONG!

Sidney's eyes go wide. Sidney realizes she forgot Trevor.

Sidney: PLEASE GIVE ME ONBE MORE CHANCE!

Ghostface: You'll get another chance.

A loud bang comes down the stairs of the Edwards house. Sidney looks over and sees Mark's body. He is dead as a door nail. Sidney covers her motuh as tears fall from her face.

Sidney: Mark.

Ghostface: Now. It's time for your question Sidney.

Sidney: No please.

Ghostface: What is irony about me Sidney?

Sidney: Excuse me?

Ghostface: What is irony about me as a killer.

Sidney: I DON't FUCKING…..

Before Sidney can finish Ghostface pops behind her and stabs her in the back. He holds his knife in for afew seconds and then slowly removes it. Sidney falls tears in her eyes. She doesn't try to go anywhere but accepts her fate. Ghostface tilts his head. He then slowly but surely removes his mask. It is Richard.

Ghostface: The irony is Sidney. That the relative of akiller tried to kill you but a relative of a victim succeeded.

Richard takes a bit of blood off of his mouth and puts it in his mouth.

Rrichard: Alicia is right. Killing somebody is what makes you alive.

Sidney tries to get up but Richard steps on her arm as Sidney grimaces in pain. Richard smiles and takes out a picture of Jill.

Richard: Don't worry about Jill. I've got big plans for her. I'm going to fuck her then I'm going to kill her.

Sidney cries knowing she can't protect her sister.

Richard: Don't worry Sidney. I'll take good care of her.

Richard raises his knife. Sidney closes her eyes not wanting to see it coming.

Cut to

INT., Reed residence- night

Alicia and Kirby and Jessica wait for Jill.

Alicia: I wonder what where Jill is.

Kirby: I'm sure she's on her way.

Alicia: It's only like a fifteen minute walk.

Kirby: Let's wait for her outside.

As Kirby and the others exit the house. A swarm of police foficers come flying by lead by Dewey in the direction of Sidney's house.

Kirby: What do you think happened?

Alicia knows what happened.

Jessica: I'm sure it's nothing.

Cut to

EXT. Steet- afternoon

Jill is walking toward's Kirby' house. She gets a text message. It's from Sidney's phone.

Jill: I wonder what she wants.

Jill opens the text and her eyes go wide. She sees a video of Mark being beaten. He's being kicked and hit with a baseball bat. We then close up on the video and see Jill walking away from the house. The person holding it faces it towards them revealing the ghost face mask. Jill doesn't realize what's going on.

Jill: Oh my god. SIDNEY!

Jill turns around and begins running up the street.

Cut to

INT. Prescott residence- night

The cops are taking pictures of the house of Sally Edwards. Dewey stands in the living room and looks down at Sidney's body. Jensen grabs a thumb print machine which will identify the body.

Dewey: I think you're wasting your time I think we know who the victim is.

Jensen: I want to make sure it works.

Jensen takes Sidney's thumb and puts it on the machine. After a few minutes of beeping the machine stops. Jensen looks down at it and his eyes go wide.

Jensen: WHAT! NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Dewey looks at his deputy confused.

Jensen: Boss. It says this is Sidney Prescott.

Dewey: What? It can't be. Check the other body.

Jensen walks over and checks the other body. After a few minutes his screen does the same thing.

Jensen: It says this is Mark Kincaid.

Dewey can't believe this. The person who was like a sister to him was alive this whole time. Why did she pretend to be dead. Jensen looks at Dewey who is obviously Dewey.

Jensen: If Sidney was alive could it be possible that Jill is also alive?

Dewey is taken by this statement. Dewey realizes they did have a daughter named Michelle.

Dewey: They have a daughter named Michelle Edwards. I have a feeling she isn't exactly who she says she is either.

Jensen: I guess we'll put a warrant out for her arrest.

Dewey: Make sure you tell them she is probably armed and extremely dangerous.

Jensen: You think she snapped?

Dewey: It looks like it. Get cops over to the Reed house.

Jensen nods and leaves the house. Dewey looks down as a few tears fall. We see somebody looks down from above. It is Jill. She clearly heard everything and her secret is exposed. She realizes she has to find the killer and prove her innocence.

Jill: Thank you Sidney.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- nightSteve and Kirby sit in the living room. Steve holds a crying Kirby as the others looks on.

Kirby: Againb? Why?

Steve: Don't worry Kirby. Everything's going to be okay.

Kirby: Steve don't you get it? Jill's behind these terrible things.

Steve: We don't know that for sure.

Kirby: Who else new they were here? Besides us but none of us are killers only Jill is.

Steve: Smebody could have figured out. Come on guys you know it wasn't Jill.

Steve looks at Kirby who isn't sure. He then turns towards Jessica, Alicia and Meghan who aren't so sure.

Steve: Come on guys we haven't even given her a chance.

Meghan: Steve. It's always somebody we know and we were all here when it happened.

Jessica: Once a killer always a killer.

Steve can't believe his ears. He angrily gets up from the couch and heads out the door samming it shut.

Alicia: Should we go get him?

Kirby: Let him be. He needs time to cope.

Jessica: What if Ghostface gets him.

Kirby: The way he's feeling right now no Mugger and mruderer would dear mess with him.

In a time of nothing but bad things they all share a much needed smile. Alicia looks down at her phone and receives a text message.

Alicia: I need to leave. My parents want me home.

Everybody nods as Alicia heads for the door. As she exits she smiles.

Alicia: Now it's time for the real fun to begin.

Cut to

INT. Police station- night

Dewey is interrogating owen.

Owen: I didn't know she was Jill Roberts.

Dewey: A likely story suspect.

Owen: Me a suspect? I was hanging out with Steve when the murder happened.

Dewey: Is that a fact?

Owen: Yes it is. We were doing wedding things like alcohol and stuff.

Dewey: Was there any reason you had to believe that she was going to do more killing.

Owen: No. We wouldn't be doing wedding things if we knew there might have been a chance at another murder spree. Can I go now?

Dewey hesitates but nods.

Cut to

EXT. Alicia' house- night

Alicia is walking up the steps of her house. Richard is there waiting for her.

Alicia: Great job.

Richard: Thanks. I tell you when I killed somebody I never felt so alive before.

Alicia: I told you feel like you can do anything and everything.

Richard: Let's go do some more.

Alicia: We will. Remember we have big plans for tomorrow.

Richard: More killing?

Alicia: We're going to up it like we've never seen before.

Cut to

INT. Owen's room- night

Owen is in his room. Jill emerges from his closet. Owen freaks out.

Owen: JILL!

Jill: Owen.

Owen: Jill. What the fguck happened. They think you killed more people.

Jill: Owen. It wasn't me.

Owen: I don't believe you.

Jill: Look Owen. It wasn't me. I swear. Somebody's framing me.

Owen: Who?

Jill: I don't know.

Owen: That's just perfect.

Jill: Are Kirtby and the others okay?

Owen: Okay? They think their friend's a murderer.

Tears fall from Jill's face.

Jill: Owen. I came to say good bye. No matter what happens I can't live past tomorrow night. I'm going to find who set me up.

Owen takes his wallet out and gives her some money.

Owen: Here take this. Please be careful.

Jill nods.

Jill: Good bye Owen.

Jill heads to the window and exits.

Cut to

INT. police station- night

Dewey is inside Steve's office.

Dewey: DID YOU FUCKING KNOW?

Steve: No.

Dewey: Bull shit.

Steve: How the fuck would I know. You think I would knowingly elt her kill people?

Dewey: If you new would you have turned her in?

Steve doesn't say anything. Dewey is angry.

Dewey: You're off this case.

Steve: Sheriff. I can..

Dewey: Get out.

Steve sees the nager in Dewey's face and immediately leaves the office and the station. Jensen walks into Dewey's office.

Dewey: What are you thinking?

Jensen: That they're the targets.

Dewey: Give them protection?

Jensen nods.

Jensen: I can watch over that Jessica girl.

Dewey nods.

Dewey: Okay. Assign an officer to Jessica's house and the Reed house. In fact throw one at the Olsen house as well. Incase she tries to go there.

Jensen: Aye Aye. Captain.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Kirby is sitting on the couch, Everybody's gone home. The front door opens up and Steve enters the house. He walks over and takes a seat next to his fiance.

Kirby: Steve.

Steve lovingly puts his arm around her.

Steve: I was ordered to stay here and protect you guys.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: I don't want our kids going through what we're going through when they're our age.

Steve: I know. I was thinking the exact same thing.

Kirby: No matter what happens. I don't believe we can stay in Woodsboro.

Steve: We'll worry about that afterwards.

Kirby nods.

Steve: Where is everybody?

Kirby: Mom and Joshua went to buy some movies. It's just you and me here.

There's Huge bang from upstairs startling both Kirby and Steve.

Steve: I thought we were the only two here.

Kirby: So I thought.

Steve takes his gun out of his holster.

Steve: Stay here.

Kirby: Not a chance.

Steve heads for the stairs with Kirby closely behind him. They quickly look and see all the rooms. First one up is Kirby's parents room.

Steve steps in and doesn't see anything suspicious. He then walks over to Kirby's room and doesn't see anything. He then heads towards Joshgua's room as Kirby's cell phone rings. Kirby sees it says unknown and knows who it is.

Kirby: What?

Ghostface: Kirby. Kirby. Kirby. It's that the way you talk to the person that made you famous.

Kirby: FUCK YOU!

Ghostface: Maybe later.

Kirby begins to cry.

Kirby: What do you want?

Ghostface: I want you to live in fear Kirby.

Kirby: Go TO HELL!

Kirby hangs up and doesn't see Ghostface come from her parents room holding his knife up.

Steve: Kirby!

Steve comes out of nowhere wrestles Ghostface dropping his gun in the process. They both fall down the stairs. Ghostface tries to stab Steve but Steve quickly voer powers him.

BANG. BANG.

Ghostface falls. Steve looks up at Kirby who is still knowing she just shot ghost face. Steve hops off the ground and runs up the stairs and hgus her. They both hug each other. Kirby looks down at Ghostface's body and her eyes go wide.

Kirby: HE'S GONE!

Steve quickly turns around and they both go wide eyed.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- night

Steve has taken Kirby to the hospital. Owen apporaches him.

Owen: What happened?

Steve: Your girlfriend tried to kill us.

Owen: About that. She came to see me.

Steve: Oh really?

Owen: She said it wasn't her.

Steve: Of course she did.

Owen: Where's Kirby?

Steve: She's in making sure the babies are all right.

Owen: How come you're not with?

Steve: Her mother's with her.

Owen: Steve. I have a bad feeling about this.

Steve: I know I do to.

Owen: They killed Sidney. What chance do we have who ever's behind this.

Steve: Look. We're going to survive.

Owen: Where do you think Jill is?

Cut to

EXT. Edwards residence- night

Jill is walking around the Edwards property.

Jill: They waited until after I left to do what they did.

Jill looks on knowing something doesn't add up.

Jill: Who else who Sidney's identity.

Jill realizes only her friends now this.

Jill: How did they know I was leaving. It means somebody who new I was leaving this house to go somewhere is the killer.

Jill thinks for a moment. Who would want to kill people.

Jill: Alicia. That bitch is paying Homage to me. She's making it look like I'm the killer.

Jill thinks about all the times that Alicia said she changed. Jill puts on her sad face knowing this was all her fault.

Jill: I can't tell anybody they won't believe me. I can only stop her from killing her next victim.

Jill tries to think for a moment.

Jill Who could be next?

Jill sees a cop car coming and jumps into the bushes.

Jill: She'll want to take Richard and I to the end to frame us. But whose her partner?

Jill tries to figure it out she has no idea.

Jill: After the opening day kill the Hot girl gets it next. This means it must Be Jessica or somebody.


	23. Scream Series Finale Part 2

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- Morning

Kirby is waking up in bed. She looks over at her and sees Steve sleeping in the bed next to her. She smiles and kisses him right on the motu. Steve's tired eyes slowly open. They both smile at one another.

Steve: What about the name Justin.

Kirby: Justin?

Steve: I like it. If we have a son we name his Justin.

Kirby: Justin's a nice name.

Kirby door flies open. Joshua just stares at them.

Joshua: I'm ready?

Kirby: Fort what?

Joshua: School. Remember you need to take me today since Jill's a psycho bitch.

Kirby: Unfortunately Joshua…..

Steve buts in.

Steve: We'll be happy to take you.

Joshua leaves the room and Kirby looks at Steve annoyed.

Kirby: We are?

Cut to

INT. Riley residence

Gale and Dewey are eating breakfast.

Gale: Sid had a lot of secrets.

Dewey: I know.

Gale: You really think Jill's still alive?

Dewey: The finger prints at work will prove that.

Gale nods.

Gale: Whose her partner?

Dewey: What?

Gale: She must have a partner if it's her.

Dewey: I never thought of that.

Gale: Anyway it's time to go.

Gale gets ready to leave the house.

Dewey: Where we going?

Gakle: I'm going to report.

Dewey : I don't think that's such..

Before Dewey can get another word in Gale has already left the house. Dewey sighs and gets gets ready to leave the house.

Cut to

EXT. Piecr residence- morning

Jessica is putting Brianna into the back of her mother's car. Debbie is deeply concerned for her daughter's safety.

Debbie: Please come sweetie.

Jessica: I can't. I got to much going on right now in my life.

Debbie: Please. I already lost your father I cannot lose you too.

Jessica: I'll be fine mom. The police will find who did this and lock them and they'll never be alod to hurt somebody ever again.

Debbie nods and gives her daughter a hug.

Debbie: Bye sweetie.

Jessica: Bye mom.

Jessica gives her daughter once last wave. And Brianna smiles and waves back. Jessica watches her mother get into the car and go. Jessica sighsn and walks back to her house.

She gets into the living room and is shocked to see Jill sitting in her living room.

Jessica: HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP HERE!

Jill: Jessica. Listen it wasn't me.

Jessica: Bull shit.

Jill: Jessica. Alicia's the killer not me.

Jessica: Alicia?

Jill nods.

Jill: She killed Sidney.

Jessica: Jill. Alicia was with Kirby and I when Sidney was killed.

Jill: Jessica. I'm telling the truth. If I was the killer why are you still alive?

Jessica doesn't answer.

Jessica: I'm calling Deputy Jensen. He's out in his car. How'd you get in here?

Jill: I'm not going to lie I know how to sneak around.

Jessica: YOU WERE A LITTLE TO GOOD JILL!

Jill looks down.

Jill: I know there's nothing I can say that can take back everything that's happened. Please be careful Jessica. Be careful who you trust and you're off to a really good start by not trusting me.

Jill begins to leave the house.

Jessica: Jill. Please turn yourself in.

Jill shakes her head and prepares to leave the house.

Jill: Goodbye Jessica.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

As Kirby and Steve are dropping off at Joshua. Woodsboro High has tons of cop cars outside of it.

Steve: I don't think you should go to school.

Joshua: ome on if there's one place I'm safe it's at school.

Kirby: You can stay. But don't go anywhere by yourself and don't go to the bathroom stay inbside unless the hallway is empty…

Joshua: Be quiet.

Joshua just exit's the car.

Kirby: That kid doesn't realize what's happening.

Steve smirks at her.

Steve: He's been hanging out with you to much.

Kirby: Has not.

Steve: Are you telling me that isn't how you'd react to somebody telling you to be careful.

Kirby: Absolutely not. Let's go to the mall.

Steve: I don't know if it'd be safe there.

Kirby: Of course it would be safe it's filled with people and…

Kirby realizes wehre this was headed.

Kirby: Okay maybe I'm a abd influence on the kid. I promnise to get better if our kid are born.

Steve: Not if Kirby. When.

Kirby smiles at her boyfriend.

Cut to

EXT. Park- afternoon

Kirby and Alicia are sitting in the park. Kirby has been crying and you can tell she is clearly very upset.

Kirby: How could Jill do something like this?

Alicia: Like Brian said you think you know somebody.

Kirby thinks for a moment and nods.

Kirby: I just can't believe this.

Alicia slips something into Kirby's water and Kirby doesn't see it. Alicia feels victiouroys as she watches Kirby drink the water.

Alicia: You think it's over and it just begins. Sometimes it makes you feel like you were dead.

Kirby looks at her.

Alicia: Sorry.

Kirby: No. You're right. I mean think about how many innocent people have lost their lives because of me. How many more massacres if I survive. Maybe I should take the bullet to save how many people.

Alicia nods not knowing what to say.

Alicia: Kirby. No matter what you do there will be sick people like Jill out there no matter what.

Kirby: I guess you're right.

We hear a car horn beep. Kirby looks over and sees her mother waving to her.

Kirby: There's mom I need to go.

Alicia: Okay.

Alicia and Kirby hug.

Kirby: Please come over later. I need you and Jessica very much now.

Alicia: Okay.

Kirby gets up and begins to walk to her mom's car. Alicia eyes the water and realizes Kirby forgot it.

Alicia: Kirby your water.

Kirby turns around and runs to get it.

Kirby: Thanks.

Kirby watches as Kirby gets in the car and they drive away.

Alicia: Time for Act 2.

Cut to

INT Police station- afternoon

Dewey and Thomas are looking at some stuff.

Dewey: Who could be behind this?

Thomas: I still think it's Jill Roberts.

Dewey: We need to get a location out on her.

Thomas: First we should do the briefing.

Dewey: What briefing?

Thomas: The one you called us for.

Dewey: I never called you for…

The two hear a big explosion. Windows are all knocked down and their comes gun fire from a machine gun.

Cops: AH!

Cops lay in horror as they are being shot down before they can even get their guns out.

Dewey: MAY DAY! ALL BACK UP TO THE POLICE STATION WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

Just like that Dewey is shot in the stomach. He looks down at his stomach for a second and then slowly falls to the ground. He is dead as Thomas lays dead beside we him. We exit the police station as we see over 20 cops lay their dead. The famous Dewey Riley among them.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- night

Jessica is watching something of the news. Her phone rings and she gets up and answers it.

Jessica: Hello?

Ghostface: Hello.

Jessica: Jill. Please don't ever call me again until you turn yourself in to the police.

Ghostface: The police?

Jessica: Yes the police.

Ghostface: Two things. Number 1 I'm not Jill. Number 2 I can't turn myself into the police.

Jessica: Why not?

Ghostface: Because the police are dead at the police station.

Jessica eyes go wide.

Ghostface: What's the matter BITCH! Cat got your tongue?

Jessica: I'm hanging up now?

Ghostface: YOU HANG UP ON ME AND I'LL MAE YOU WISH JILL ROBERTS WAS THE KILLER!

Jessica's eyes as tears begin to fall from her face.

Jessica: What do you want?

Ghostface: To play some trivia.

Jessica: FINE! GET TO THE QUESTION!

Ghostface: Killing an entire police station filled with cops was from a movie. What movie?

Jessica: I don't know.

Ghostface: Come on Jessica.

Jessica: Halloween 4.

Ghostface: BEEP! I'M AFRAID THAT'S WRONG AND I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!

The phone hangs up and Ghostface kicks out a closet door. Jessica turns around and dodges the knife. She begins running down the living room of her house.

Jessica: PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Ghostface is hot on her tale. He grabs her and pins her down. Ghost face [uts the knife in the air and prepares to strike. Jessica ducks at the last moment and runs away. She runs right into the unexpected arms of Alicia.

Jessica: Alicia. It Jill's she gone crazy. She's the killer.

Alicia hugs her.

Alicia: Shh. Your going to survive.

Alicia takes a knife out of her pocket.

Alicia: Had you answered the question right.

Jessica's eyes go wide as the blade is stabbed right into her stomach. Jessica's eyes fill with tears and betrayal.

Alicia: I'm sorry Jessica. This one really hurt me as much it did poor Briana. You know I have nothing personbal against you.

Jessica: Why?

Alicia: Because. You need to die in order for my plan to work. Alicia kisses Jessica on the head.

Alicia: Good bye..

Jesisca tires to say something as Alicia let's her slide off the knife. Jessica falls to the ground dead.

Alicia: I'm sure that hit Jessica pretty hard.

Alicia looks over at Richard who ahs taken his mask off.

Richard: You're a pro.

Alicia: I can't even count how many people I killed. Along with my first this one is going to be one of my most memorable.

Voice: It's also going to be your last.

Alicia and Richard both turn around and see Jill pointing a gun at them.

Alicia: Hello Jill.

Jill: YOU BITCH! WE TRUSTED YOU! JESSICA AND KIRBY AND STEVE TRUSTED YOU!

Alicia: Rightfully so. You'e the killer not me.

Jill: And you. Your cousin is spitting in his grave.

Richard: You're the bitch who put him in his grave.

Jill: You're right. Also there's not as day that goes by that I don't think about that. But two wrongs don't make a right.

Alicia: OH please. So what you going to do. Tell people that old good little Alicia was behind it. Bull shit.

Jill: You know what I don't care what happens to me anymore as long as nobody else dies except for you two.

Alicia: That really is a shame Jill because..

Alicia pushes Richard towards Jill and escapes the back door. Richard goes for the gun but Jill si to quck and shoots him once in the stomach. Richard is strong though and keeps coming. Right before he gets it Jill shoots him againb and this time he falls down dead.

Jill: Sorry.

Jill quickly makes her way to the back door to try and egt to Alicia but she's long gone by then.

Jill: God damn it.

Cut to

INT: Police station- afternoon

Steve and Owen have just walked into the police station. Owen pukes never seeing something so disgusting before.

Owen: We're being exterminated.

Steve walks over and to the Sheriff's office.

Steve: Dewey is dead too.

Owen: Who could've done this?

Steve: A machine gun. How does somebody walk into a police station with a machine gun.

Owen: I don't know.

Owen's cell phone begins to ring. He watches Steve walk away and answers it.

Owen: Jill?

Jill: Owen. Listen to me. Jessica's dead., Richard and Alicia are the killers.

Owen: WHAT!

Steve turns around.

Steve: What?

Jill: I'm hot on Alicia's trail. I'll call you when I find her.

Owen: O.

Before he can finish she hangs up.

Steve: Who was that?

Owen just looks at him with blank eyes.

Steve: Who was on the phone?

Owen: I have some bad news.

Steve: What?

Owen: Jessica never made it to Kirby's.

Steve: Where is she?

Owen doesn't say anything and Steve knows something's wrong.

Steve: Steve walks over to him and punches him with anger across the face. Owen falls to the ground.

Steve: WHERE!

Owen looks up with tears in his eyes.

Owen: She's dead Steve.

Steve face turns towards one of sadness.

Owen: Ghostface got to her.

Steve quickly exits and leaves the door.

Steve: Come on.

Cut to

EXT. Pierce residence- night

Jessica is being wheeled out in ambulance. Kirby is beside her crying her lights out.

Kirby: JESSICA!

EMT: I'm sorry miss she's gone.

Kirby is crying hysterically. Her dad stands beside her and he walks up to her and puts her arms around her and then tries to pull her in for a hug. Kirby tries to fight it but Bill overpowers her and she gives in letting it all out. Bill rubs her back.

Bill: It's okay. Everything's going to be okay.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- night

Alicia is packing a bag.

Digiacinto: So he's dead.

Alicia: Yes. He was just dead weight anyway.

Digiacinto: Going back to where it all began Casey Becker's house?

Alicia: That's the plan. Make sure your there for the grand finale.

Digiacinto: The big reveal I like it.

Alicia: Me too.

Digacinto: You sure Jill will know you're there.

Alicia: Jill will know she's the best.

Digiacinto: Well if you're positive.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- night

Kirby and Steve are in the hospital.

Kirby: We need to go. Like tonight.

Steve: Kirby relax. It's not good for the babies.

Kirby: Relax? You want me to relax?

Steve: Yes.

Kirby: Our friend is dead and my former best friend is the one behind it.,

Steve: Kirby look.

Kirby begins to get weak. She begins to get dizzy. Steve notices this.

Steve: Kirby?

Kirby begins to fall. Steve runs over and catches her.

Steve: NURSE! NURSE!

Steve holds onto Kirby as Nurses run over and meet them. Immediately Kirby is put onto the stretcher. She is quickly wheeled into the back room of the hospital.

Steve: Come On Kirby. Come on Kirby.

Steve watches as Kirby goes. Steve can't take it anymore and angrily goes and punches a wall and puts a hole right in the middle of it. Steve takes a deep breathe and goes and puts his head in his hands as he waits for news on Kirby.


	24. Series Finale Right link

Fade in

INT. House- night

A little girl around 8 sleeps in her bed. She hears her door opening and turns towards her door and sees the knob turning. Scared she closes her eyes as the door opens.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- night

Steve and Joshua and Meghan and Bill are waiting for news on Kirby. The doctor comes over and sees them. We see it Dr. Orth the same person who treated Kirby.

Steve: How is she doctor?

Dr. Orth: She's stable.

Meghan: The babies?

Orth: Time will tell. It's a 50 percent chance.

Steve: Is Kirby awake?

Dr. Orth shakes his head.

Orth: She is knocked out.

Steve: What happened to her?

Orth: A very rare poison. I haven't seen it since March 22 1994.

Meghan: Please do everything you can to save the children.

Orth: I will Miss. I will.

Dr. Orth is walking away and Steve runs after him.

Steve: Dr.

Dr. Orth turns around.

Steve: I need to see them.

Orth: Okay.

Steve: Doctor who could have poisoned her?

Orth: It had to be somebody who had to have close contact with her.

Dr. Orth takes Steve where to where his kids are.

Steve takes a seat in a chair.

Dr. Orth comes out with holding Steve's son.

Dr. Orth: Here's your son.

Dr. Orth hands him to Steve. Steve eyes shoot open and realizes he needs to be strong. He is instantly in love with his baby boy.

Steve: Hi little fella. You've got your mother's eyes. I Your mother and I love you so very much.

A nurse comes out holding another baby.

Dr. Orth: Steve I'm not sure you want to hold your daugher.

Steve: Yes I do.

Dr. Orth nods to the nurse and the nurse walks over with Steve's daughter.

Steve: She is very sick where as her brother is okay.

Seeing his daughter in such a helples state brings tears to Steve's eyes as Dr. Orth's.

Dr. Orth: I believe her brother will be okay but we need to keep a close eye on her.

Steve nods as the Nurse takes the baby.

Steve: Doctor can I ask you something.

Dr. Orth: Sure.

Steve: You've been working at this hospital for how many years?

Dr. Orth: A lot.

Steve: How did you remember the exact date the lkast time you saw Kirby's type of posion.

Dr. Orth: Something happened that night that changed me forever.

Steve: What?

Dr. Orth: My brother Steve Orth and his girlfriend lost their daughter that night.

Steve: What?

Dr. Orth: If that's what you call it because it wasn't his.

Steve: Steve Orth was your brother. Casey Becker had a baby?

Dr. Orth nods.

Orth: I delivered her myself. However can what I tell you be on the down low.

Steve nods.

Dr. Orth: It wasn't his baby it was Stu Mucher's I took DNA.

Steve's eyes go wide.

Steve: That's crazy.

Dr. Orth: I know. She mysteriously disappeared that ngiht. Her name was Alicia.

Steve's heart begins racing.

Steve: Did you say Alicia?

Dr. Orth: Yes.

Steve: Did you ever find Alicia?

Dr. Orth: I have a picture of what she might look like today.

Steve: Can I see that picture?

Dr. Orth nods as pulls it out of his pocket. Steve looks at it and sees it his and Kirby's friend Alicia.

Steve: Jesus christ.

Dr. Orth: What?

Steve: Did you ever tell anybody that the baby wasn't his?

Dr: Nobody.

Steve: Are you 100 percent positive?

Dr. Orth: I did happen to mention it to my security guard.

Steve: Was your security guard a Mr. Digiacinto?

Dr. Orth's eyes go wide as he nods yes.

Steve: JESUS CHRIST!

Steve begins running down the hall and then he runs back.

Steve: I ened a favor from you.

The doctor nods.

Cut to

EXT. Olsen residence- afternoon

Owen is in his garage. Alicia comes entering into the garage., Owen turns around and is surprised to see her.

Owen: Alicia what are you doing here?

Alicia: Just came to see how you were holding up.

Owen: I uh been better.

Alicia begins to laugh.

Alicia: Of course you've been better also bitter.

Owen: You know me so well Alicia.

Owen begins to laugh.

Alicia: Wish I could say the same thing about you knowing me.

Owen: What do you mean?

Alicia: Jill's a smart girl.

Owen: So?

Alicia: Well she wouldn' tell anybody that it wasn't her behind the killings.

Owen: What's that suppose to mean?

Alicia: This.

Alicia takes out a gun and shoots Owen in the chest.

Owen falls to the ground as Alicia walks over to him.

Alicia: See. Jill is to smart to take the fall for his. She didn't tell Steve. She didn't tell Kirby. Jessica is dead so that means you….

Alicia cocks her gun and is about to shoot Owen in the head when a car horn honks. Alicia walks over and looks through the window and sees Steve's car.

Alicia: What the fuck is he doing here?

Alicia goes through the house as Steve walks up to the front door. She exiits through the back. Steve knocks on the door.

Steve: Owen. It's Steve.

After a minute there is no answer. Steve becomes suspicious and goes around the house. He looks throught he window the same window Alicia used and sees Owen on the ground.

Steve: SHIT! OWEN!

Steve uses his elbow to brake the window and hops through it. He rushes over to his friend.

Steve: OWEN!

Owen: Steve. It's Alicia.

Steve: I know. Stay awake. Stay awake.

Steve called for an ambulance.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- night

Kirby is asleep. Her mother and father sit beside her. She is begging to wake up.

Meghan: Kirby. Honey?

Kirby: Mom?

Meghan smiled down at her tears in her eyes. Kirby sits up a little bit.

Kirby: Where's my babies?

Meghan and Bill look at one another and exchange a look.

Bill: Sweetie. I think you should rest we almost lost you again.

Kirby: No. Please. Where are my babies?

Meghan: They didn't make it honey.

Kirby: Kirby's face goes wide she an't believe it.

Kirby: What?

Meghan: I'm so sorry Kirby.

Kirby: What did I have?

Meghan: 1 boy and 1 girl.

Kirby begins to cry.

Kirby: We didn't even get to name them.

Meghan: Honey's there is more.

Kirby: What else?

Meghan: They still haven't been able to find Jill and Owen is in the hospital.

Kirby: WHERE'S MY FIANCE!

Meghan: Honey. You need to relax. This excitement is not good for your body.

Bill nods agreeing with Kirby's mom.

Kirby begins to cry.

Kirby: I never even got to hold them. A mother's first job is to rpotect her children and I couldn't even do that for a day.

Kirby turns over sour. Meghan and Bill look at each other worriedly.

Cut to

EXT. Becker residence- night

Jill is outside the old becker residence.

Jill: You like killing off the originals Alicia. I guarantee this si where you were going.

Jill takes a big first step towards the house. She slowly walks towards it. She walks up the stairs and for a second turns towards the trey where Casey was hung from.

Jill: I'm sorry Casey.

Jill eyes the door knob and twists it. It's unlocked and she enters the house. She eyes everything that is all dusty. It's obvious that nothing has been there for over a decade.

Jill eyes everything nervously. Alicia isn't there. But there is something on the couch it's a scrap book. Jill walks over and looks at it. Jill starts reading it.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- night

Owen is being rushed into the E.R. by an ambulance.. Steve is with him.

Steve: Stay with me Owen. Stay with me.

Steve is inb a panic. He feels so alone He now realizes he needs to try and contact Jill and ask for her help. As he's about to go and check on Kirby. He sees Digiacinto talking to a doctor.

Steve: That scum. I bet he knows where his daughter is.

Digiacinto heads towards the exit and Steve follows him. He gets into a car and begins to drive away as Steve takes a near by taxi and hops into it himself and begins to follow him.

Cut to

INT. Becker residence- night

Jill has finished the scrap book. She can't believe it as she walks over to a window. Ghostface enters the room as Jill si clearly aware of her presence.

Jill: Killing ran in your family this entire time.

Ghostface tilts their heads and then takes off the mask. It's Alicia.

Alicia: Not bad. I think my father would be proud.

Jill: Why? I understand killing me but why Kkirby and Steve and the babies? Jessica they were all innocent.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: Jill. You forgot to add Owen.

Jill: Why you.

Jill is about to attack.

Alicia: Wait Jill. All the guests aren't here yet.

As if on cue the front door opens and Digiacinto enters.

Alicia: Steve?

Digiacinto: Right behind me.

He'll be coming through the front door any moment now. In reality Steve pops up behind Alicia and puts the gun to her back.

Steve: Guess again.

Digiacinto pulls out his gun and points it at puts it to Jill's head.

Steve: YOU STUPID BITCH! ITRUSTED YOU! WE TRUSTED YOU!

Alicia: Well it looks like once again Steve you don't know who trust. Now put down the gun or Jill gets it in the head.

Jill: Steve. Don't even hesitate one life is worth how many. KILL HER!

Steve ponders it for a moment and then throws his gun down.

Steve: Sorry Jill.

Alicia walks away.

Alicia: You are so fucking pathetic.

Alicia: Dad. Kill him.

Digiacinto aims the gun at Steve's head and as he's about to pull the trigger Jill elbows him in the stomach and he shoots Steve in the elbow. The gun is dropped as Steve and Digiacinto begin to fight. Alicia dives for it But Jill grabs her and throws her across the room. Jill take the guns and empties the clip.

Alicia smiles and pulls out her knife. We watch Jill as she does the same.

Alicia: I used to think you were the master. I was wrong. I am.

Alicia begins to walk towards Jill.

Jill: This is for Sidney and Owen and Jessica.

Jill and Alicia run at one another. Alicia tries to strike first. Jill is quick as they both start trying to stab the other. While on the ground Digiacinto and Steve continue to fight.

Steve: YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!

Digiacinto: No I didn't. You did.

Digiacinto pulls out a knife and tries to stab Steve. Steve fights him off with all of his power but even Steve is having a hard time coming off. Jill sees Steve is struggling and realizes he has to try and help him. She knocks the knife out of Alicia's hand. Jill uses this as an opportunity to hit Digiacinto in the head. As she's turning back she prepares to stab Alicia however She didn't see Alicia take out another knife. Alicia gets the better of Jill and stabs her in the stomach. Jill's eyes go wide and realizes what just happened. Steve in the meantime grabs Digiacinto's neck and snaps it killing him instantly. He rolls over and sees Alicia hold the knife into Jill's stomach. Steve frowns.

Steve: NO!

Alicia release Jill as Jill falls to the floor clearly not in very good shape.

Alicia: Sorry Steve.

Steve: You're going to pay for that one.

Alicia: It's not my fault. She's the bad one. Not me. Take the knife Steve kill em it's what I deserve.

Steve takes the knife.

Steve: No. I'm not a killer.

Alicia: That's to bad because I am.

As Alicia is about to stab him she's shot in the leg. She turns around and sees Gale holding a gun and pointing it at her.

Gale: It's not on safety this time.

Alicia reaches for her knife but Steve steps on her hand. Steve looks down at her.

Steve: You're under arrest.

Steve puts the handcuffs on her as he walks her over to Gale and makes her sit down. Steve walks over to jill with tears in her eyes.

Steve: I'm sorry for all those things I said abot you.

Jill: No problem.

Steve looks at her wound and knows she has no chance of living.

Jill: How does it look?

Steve: Good.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Liar. I'm sorry about your kids. It's my fault they're dead.

Steve smiles.

Steve: Theyre not dead. I wanted people to think they were so I could protect them. In fact we are naming our daughter named Jill.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Take care of Kirby. Don't ever questionw hether or not things could've been different. You and Kirby are a great couple and will make excellent parents. Take care.

Before Steve can say anything Jill's pulse stops and she dies. Steve begins balling.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- night

Kirby is in her bed crying. Steve enters the room and he is a mess. He runs over and hugs his fiance.

Kirby: Our kids Steve. Our kids are dead.

Kirby is crying. Meghan comes over and with a baby boy.

Meghan: Kirby. Here is your son.

Kirby eyes light up.

Steve: I wanted our children to be safe. I told everybody they were dead to protect them. I'm so sorry Kirby.

Kirby can't even say the words but she mouths the words it's okay.

Meghan hands the baby over to her daughter.

Bill has his video camera out and is viewing the whole thing.

Meghan: What are you going to name him?

Kirby: We want to name him Justin. After Steve's grand father.

Meghan nods in approval. The a nurse brings in their daughter. Kirby's eyes smile down at both her children.

Kirby: Steve and I had named picked out for our baby girl for a long time. Jill. After Jill Roberts.

Meghan: Well see Kirby. It looks like you have two kids to be mother to after all.

Kirby: No I don't.

Everybody looks at her confused.

Kirby: I have 3 kids. Brianna may not be my daughter by birth but I love her no matter what. I didn't tell anybody yet but I planned to adopt her when Steve and I got married.

Meghan smiles. Her daughter has grown into a fine young lady.

Music plays as everybody is happy. Everybody takes turns holding the baby. Owen comes down in a hweel chair and holds the babies. Everybody is happy and you can tell by all the looks that they have closure.

Now we are at the beginning scene. The little girl is in bed asleep. We now recognize as Jill Revette. She sees her door opening and quickly pretends to be asleep. Kirby and Steve enters the room about 8 years from the death of Jill. Z

Kirby: Our girl is sound asleep.

Steve: I can tell. She doesn't snore like you do either.

Kirby laughs as they make sure she's okay and then leave the room. They then head over to their son's room. Inside his room it is quite cold. Kirby heads over to the bed and sees her shon shivering. She takes another blanket and puts it over him and then hisses him on the head. Steve closes his window and then goes and kisses his head too. They quietly close the door as he opens his eyes they don't see him. They then head over to Brianna's room who is watching television.

Kirby: Not to late.

Brianna: I know. I won't.

Steve: Try to turn the television off before you go to sleep.

Brianna: Will do dad.

Kirby: I was thinking tomorrow you and I could go do some shopping.

Brianna's eyes go wide.

Brianna: Sweet.

Kirby and Steve close her door knowing she's to old to be tucked in. They then head to their room and close the door getting ready to go to sleep. As the parents door closes all the kids hop out of their beds and head into the living room.

Brianna: Okay you guys can't tell mom and dad I'm shwoing you this okay?

Jill and Justin: Okay.

Brianna puts in the Original Stab and goes to take a seat on the couch. Jill and Justin are scared so they both snuggle up to their big sister and begin to watch the movie.


End file.
